


The Kage Scroll Collection

by WaterMonkey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Arranged Marriage, Art, Assembly, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Umino Iruka, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Best Friends, Betrayal, Blood Loss, Brothers, Byakugan, Charcoal, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Daddy Issues, Death of a friend, Desert, Desperate, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fairies, Family Issues, Final Battle, First Dates, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Foreign Language, Geniuses, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Healing, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hokage, Homesickness, Invisibility, Jashinism, Kakashi Gaiden, Marriage Proposal, Medical Trauma, Medicinal Drug Use, Mistaken Identity, Mommy Issues, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nervousness, New Friends, Nurses, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Other, Partnership, Pirates, Poison, Politics, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, Pride, Princes & Princesses, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Racism, Regret, Returning Home, Running Away, Samurai, Sex Education, Shinobi, Shopping, Sisters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sneaking Out, Snow and Ice, Swimming, Swordfighting, Tea, Teapot, Teleportation, True Love, Undercover As Prostitute, United Nations, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wolves, aerial - Freeform, bedouin, boom - Freeform, dosage, family pressure, ghost - Freeform, history lesson, mermaid, pirate ship, rock garden, saffron - Freeform, sails, satellite, test, water garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMonkey/pseuds/WaterMonkey
Summary: A collection of Naruto One-Shots....





	1. O-Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka x OC

Saki Hyūga was a talented tracker, and as such was a member of Konoha's Undertaker Squad, a job she thoroughly disliked. She preferred sitting on her balcony and playing her flute to make the flowers grow, but it was her father's request that she and her siblings became Shinobi. For the clan, he had said. At 20 years old, she should be honored to work alongside the Konoha ANBU…but it gave her no pleasure to hunt down missing-nin only to turn away when they were disposed of. This new assignment though…She almost turned it down, and it was only due to her older brother Shota's urging that she showed up to the briefing at all.

The Sandaime stood on a platform before a chosen selection of Chuunin and an escort of ANBU. His eyes were kind as he regarded them and they always reminded Saki of her grandfather's. In the Hokage's chamber mingled some comrades that she knew and some she didn't. Of course the ANBU were anonymous, she didn't even know the names of the ones in her own unit, but she had started to memorize masks. It never even occurred to her to use her Dōjutsu to figure out who they were. It was part of her Nindo: Trust above all else. After entering, she met up with her second eldest sister Shiori and mingled with some friends before the Third Hokage called them to attention. They stood in six rows of four, ridged.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Time is of the essence so I will let Ibiki explain the parameters of this mission." He stepped aside and let a large Ibiki Morino take center.

"Alright, let's make this quick, we're on a deadline. Our target is a large mercenary-nin operation that's comprised of some of our bingo book residents." The interrogator held up a packet of paper, and at the same time, some other ninja from his squad started handing out duplicates. Mission parameters. Shiori handed Saki hers and winked. Her sister was only thirteen months older than her, yet she pretended like it was decades. Shiori was the only one of Saki's five sisters that inherited the blue-ish tinted hair that Lady Hinata sported and since their grandfather's were brothers, it made sense. She usually wore it in a bun, made up of two braids and when she wore it down, it was nearly past her waist. But there was no time to do hair on a mission like this. Saki scanned the packet in her hands and her stomach dropped. The named missing-nin were extremely dangerous Shinobi, and she wondered why in the world they were being sent instead of Jounin.

"Don't you think this is a little out of our league?" Saki whispered to her sister. Shiori nudged her with her elbow.

"Chill out. We got this."

"Zabuza Momochi is on this list."

"Saki," Shiori took her sister's hand in hers. Ibiki was still going over mission specs but Saki stopped hearing them. "You have to calm down. Your only job is to find them, and you could do that from here your Byakugan is so good. So stop worrying. You'll be fine."

"Any questions?" Ibiki asked after he was finished giving the information Saki hasn't paid attention to.

"Sir…" A man in the row in front of the sisters held up his hand.

"What is it, Umino?"

"Why are there no Jounin assigned to this mission? This seems a little outranked, even for us." Beside the man stood the legend, Kakashi Hatake, and Saki remembered absently that Kamiko would be so jealous of her.

"Almost all of the Jounin are already deployed on other missions, and there is no time to wait for their return. As Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, we must do what we can to protect our village and its people. As your Hokage, I have hand-picked you to carry out this mission. Chuunin are leaders, and you are all more than qualified for this assignment." Sarutobi-sensei said and nodded to each of them.

"Official mission rank?" Kakashi asked from behind his mask.

"B." Ibiki answered. "Anything else?" No one said anything, but Saki stared at the back of the head of the man who asked the question she hadn't. At least someone else noticed that they were outnumbered and out-skilled.

The triplets whined at her as Saki packed her bag. Her flute and her flower books would be staying behind to make way for more smoke grenades and flash papers. Her hands were shaking as she stored them away, but one of her younger sisters raced over and snatched a paper bomb out of her stack.

"Sara! Stop!" Saki snapped and grabbed the slip away from her. The girl shrank back to her fellow clones and stared at Saki with big wet eyes. Sara, Sana, and Sava were her three younger sisters, all identical triplets. Saki still wasn't sure how her mother survived that pregnancy, but she knew it was something to do with her father systematically plugging chakra points to alleviate the pain. Saki sighed and bent down to eye level with the three. They were only six years old.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." As if on queue, the girls piled in her arms, hugging her neck, her arms, her braid, her waist.

"Don't go!"

"I have to go. It's my duty." She said and started to peel off limbs.

"Stay here with us!"

"I wish I could, but I'll be back soon, alright?" When she was finally free, Saki finished packing her bag and waved at the girls who were now hiding under her bed. She met Shiori in the hall and they made their way out of the compound.

"Are you ready for this?" Shiori asked and shot a fist in the air. She was so excited…Saki less so.

"I don't think you will be so excited when we actually head out." Shiori did not have the same kind of job as Saki did, and therefore stayed in the village most of the time. This mission was an adventure for her, and a task for Saki.

"Are you kidding? We're going to kick some butt!" Shiori's Byakugan was different that Saki's, in the sense that, while Saki could see kilometers away, Shiori could see down to a microscopic level. Therefore she was in training to become a medical-nin, and was on this particular assignment as a sort of test run for an old initiative the Hokage wanted to resurrect.

"Come on, we can't be late."

Their group of eight headed out from the main Konoha gates and turned east towards the Land of Whirlpools where they would take a ferry to Kirigakure and coordinate their attack on the targets. Ibiki told them that while Kiri offered to collaborate, it didn't mean they would do it happily, so Saki was not expecting this to go smoothly. There were four ANBU, Kakashi Hatake: the prodigy, Iruka Umino: whom she learned was in the same graduating class as her, and the two Hyūga girls, one way too excited and one not ready for this.

No…Saki was not expecting this to go well at all.

As a squad, the four ANBU jumped in a large diamond formation, while the four Chuunin jumped in a smaller formation inside the perimeter. Saki knew the black ops agents from her time with the Undertaker Squad: Cat, Bird, Hawk, and Slate. Cat was the only female, with purple hair. Bird and Hawk could be distinguished by the fact that Hawk had a large rounded beak while Bird had a tiny one. And Slate was obvious because his mask was plain white, with no features of any kind. He was a blank slate, and she had never heard him speak a single word.

Saki was placed at a second forward position, just behind Cat, who was the lead. It was up to her to keep watch, a 360-degree field of vision more than a kilometer in every direction. If there were traps, she would see them. If there was an ambush, she would see it. If there were complications…she thought she would have seen them.

There were three other teams of eight that were positioning themselves up and down the coast with Saki's team directly across from the island that was the Land of Waves. Standing on the rocky cliff, staring at it across the water, she really wished there was some sort of bridge.

"Saki?"

"Good to go." She answered Cat who was rationing out supplies.

"Alright. We'll wait for the signal and then cross the channel. Be on the look out."

"Right." Saki nodded, but there was a mild headache starting behind her left eye. Using her Byakugan for three days straight was no problem, but using it for that long and for that distance…it took its toll.

"Hey," Shiori came to stand by her. Saki didn't really see her so much as feel her hand on her shoulder. Sometimes when she was looking so far away it was hard to see up close again. "Want me to take over for a bit?" Saki reigned in her sight so she could look at her sister clearly.

"You?" It came out more accusing than she had meant it to, but Shiori just smiled.

"Yes. I may not be able to see as far as you or Neji but I can still keep us safe."

"Yeah, okay, you're right. Sorry." Saki smiled and deactivated her Dōjutsu completely. Its ease of pressure made her a little light headed and she went to sit under one of the trees, pulling out her notebook. This part of the mission would be a little boring, she knew. Like setting up the pieces in a game of Shogi, it all came down to timing.

To clear her mind, Saki began to write down the first things that popped into her head: the flower species she had identified two clicks in every direction, how Slate's constant silence was starting to annoy her, Kakashi's movements and preferences so she could inform Kamiko later, her fondness for having her sister on a mission with her, Iruka—

"Here." A hand held out a small box in front of her face and she looked up. Speak of the devil. "I brought an extra pack." Saki took the portion of food pills and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Iruka took that as a sign to sit next to her and he sighed heavily as he got off his feet. Three days of fast-paced jumping was a terror on the legs, and Saki could relate.

"Iruka, was it?"

"Ah. Where are my manners? Iruka Umino." He smiled and held out his hand for her to take. She did and the contrast between his big calloused hand and her small porcelain fingers was stark as she shook it.

"Saki Hyūga."

"I know."

"Oh really?" She mused, trying to hide the small flame of mania that rose up in her chest. How did he know who she was? Iruka suddenly laughed.

"The uhh, eyes." It was like he had read her mind and it only made her panic rise, and she was battling it back down, but it was taking more will power than it should have. Of course, he meant he knew she was a Hyūga; because of her eyes. He knew Shiori was Hyūga too, but that didn't mean he knew their names. "So are you two cousins?" He asked casually, and the switch in focus helped Saki win her internal struggle.

"No, Shiori is my older sister."

"Oh, that's cool. Usually I don't meet many Hyūga with siblings."

"You don't meet many Shinobi with siblings." She fired back. It was true her family was the odd one out. Most Kunoichi didn't want to take the time out of the field to have kids, so usually ninja families only had one, maybe two children. The fact that her mother had seven was beyond her, and most people looked at them strangely.

"I would have liked to have a sister."

"No you wouldn't, trust me." Saki could fill him in on a lifetime of never having her own space, being constantly bombarded with questions, arguments, sass, not having one second of peace to even breathe. It could have taken days, but she knew eventually she would circle back to how much she loved them and their sass. She was trying to think of something snarky to say, her oldest sister Sari would have had no problem coming up with a snide comeback, but when Saki looked back over at Iruka, he was staring off the cliff with the saddest smile she had ever seen. And it hit her. She remembered. Iruka Umino had lost his parents to the Nine Tails. He would never have any siblings.

Shiori saw the signal of the other groups and they chartered a boat to take them across the water to the island. It was occupied by a civilian village, and there was limited intelligence that placed some of the missing-nin in the bingo book there. The water was choppy as they made their way across and Shiori almost had a sick look on her face as she used her Byakugan to look at the seawater. Saki had to pull her away before she vomited.

"You know not to look at things too closely."

Once they landed on the island, they camped at the tree line to wait for the next phase. Saki took up the watch while Kakashi Hatake took up a post around her. Since their group was the lead, it was imperative that they be ready for any trouble. Night was going to fall quickly and once it did, Saki and Cat would be linked together by coms and Saki would coordinate the attack from camp. Her Byakugan and Gentle Fist would keep her safe, but she would not be any use to them in battle. Shiori would stay with her and Saki hoped this would all go down smoothly.

But the first phase was already compromised.

"They're late." Hawk stared as the last of the sun sank below the horizon. The Kiri ninja who were supposed to collaborate on this raid with them had not shown up yet. "I don't like this."

"If they don't come within the hour, we start without them." Cat ordered.

"We were counting on their water clone support. Without them this mission is going to—"

"We don't need them. We have plenty of man power." Cat snapped and Hawk didn't say anything else. "Saki, are you sure?"

"Yes, I can't see them anywhere." She nodded as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the circle they formed around her.

"We've wasted too much time as it is. We start this now. Give the signal."

It was like all hell broke loose the moment the teams engaged. As everyone but the girls, Kakashi and Iruka descended upon the quiet village, Saki screamed out loud. A legion of armed ninja just…appeared. One moment she was roaming over the village perimeters, calling the all clear when suddenly, there were battles everywhere. The movement and the clang of kunai were like pops of white in her vision and she felt like she was getting tossed about in her own head.

"Cat! Cat! It's an ambush!" Saki yelled into her headset.

"That's apparent!" Cat's voice crackled back.

"How? You gave the all clear!" Kakashi roared.

"No. I saw it too." Shiori jumped in to cover her sister. "They just materialized out of nowhere."

"Nothing gets past the Byakugan. How is this possible?" Iruka looked to Kakashi for an answer rather than the girls who actually possessed it.

"It doesn't matter. Right now we need to—" Before Kakashi could finish, he swung around and kicked a ninja in the face. The man was diving into their camp head first, and he was essentially, punted back out. "Get down!" Suddenly, they were on them. Unknown assailants were swarming in on all sides. Saki jumped back to avoid a katana and found herself back to back with her sister. Both their eyes were activated and palms ablaze. Shiori's palms were lit green while Saki's were blue and these attackers didn't stand a chance. Since the Byakugan is unique to the Hyūga clan, it had become their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with chakra network manipulation, made the Gentle Fist the most reputable and fearsome Taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure, and the girls had been training since they could walk. But to do this, the user must surgically inject a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. And Saki was almost out of chakra.

Using Byakugan was second nature to Saki but after using it for so long and for so far out, it was taking its toll, and it was showing in her hand to hand. Bodies were falling yes, but she was covered it cuts and bruises and her arms were shaking. Kakashi was truly as powerful as Kamiko had made him out to be, and he had no trouble taking on five enemies at once. Iruka was also skilled, but in a different way than the prodigy. Iruka displayed what seems to be an echolocation ability where he could get a sonar image of his surrounding area even in the dark, even with trees and bushes and bodies everywhere. His Ninjutsu was also impressive, in terms of nature transformations, he was using Fire Release and Water Release almost simultaneously. Shiori was always so graceful in her technique and was masterful at combining the concepts of the Gentle Fist with her medical Jutsu. At one point, she slapped the back on an enemy's neck and scrambled his nervous system. He landed face first in the mud and twitched until he was trampled by his own comrades.

Just when the battle seemed to be over, Cat's voice crackled in Saki's ear.

"Captains, check in."

"No harm." Repeated twice from different voices. "Man down." Sounded once, and Saki turned to look to Kakashi for his response only to turn into a Naginata.

"Saki!" Shiori's screamed and killed the man on the other end of the pole. The blade stuck out of Saki's back and she stared down at her chest with a detached confusion. What was this? Why was it attached to her? What was this…pole? Saki grasped it and watched as a fresh pint of blood spurted out of her rib cage. Was that hers? Suddenly she felt a slow burning in her chest and coughed. It was a guttural sound, like she was choking. The fire was still building, and her world was slowing down as she sank to her knees. She saw Kakashi look at her like she was a ghost, almost more terrified of her than her wound and she heard him chant over and over,

"Man down! Man down! Saki is down!" Her chest was ablaze now and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The air stung her throat as she wheezed, and her eyes blurred. Suddenly there was an arm on her back as someone cradled her. Shiori's face was above hers and her lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Iruka appeared at her side. It seemed like he was the only thing going normal speed. While everyone else was slowed way down, he looked like lightning.

"Shiori. Hey, listen. You're Saki's sister right?" Iruka tried to calm the girl down, but to no avail. Someone had mentioned that this was her first mission outside of the country, but he thought she would have a little more self-control than this. "Shiori, listen to me. You are a medical-nin and your sister needs you to focus on that right now. She need you to save her life." That seemed to motivate her as she looked up and nodded. Kakashi finished clearing the area of assailants while Shiori and Iruka prepared to extract the blade.

"When we pull the knife out, it will undam whatever arteries have been severed. If we don't do this fast, she's going to bleed out."

"She needs a transfusion."

"She needs a Sannin." Shiori snapped.

"Well she only has you and me, so we'll have to do." The girl reeled a bit but quickly turned her attention back to her sister and decided on a plan.

"Okay, here. Hold her up." She transferred the bulk of Saki's weight to Iruka's hands and went digging through her pack for a needle and tubing. "I can change my blood type mid-transfusion and then heal the wound while we pull out the blade."

"You can do that at the same time?"

"…in theory." Shiori's hand shook as she prepared the IV and stuck it into the small part of Saki's elbow. Just as she was about to insert the other end into her own arm, Iruka stopped her.

"You'll need the extra chakra to heal her and keep her stable. Use my blood instead."

"No, it'll be harder to change the blood type—"

"You won't have to. I'm O negative. Universal donor." Without another word, Iruka pulled up his sleeve and tied a tourniquet around his upper arm with his other hand and teeth. Shiori stuck him twice before Iruka took the needle and inserted his own IV. Immediately, dark blood began to inch up the tube and connect to Saki. "Now for the hard part."

Kakashi appeared and gently took hold of the end of the Naginata. Shiori put her glowing hands on either side of the blade and as Kakashi carefully pulled it out, she focused hard to slow the bleeding. The staff was tossed aside as Kakashi bent down and slapped a hand on Iruka's shoulder and offered up some food pills.

"You're gonna need them."

"Pfft. What took you so long?" Iruka replied and ate them immediately.

"I stopped to do my hair. Blood's not good for your roots." He said it with his usual Hatake dry humor and Iruka let out a small laugh, but he saw his glazed expression thought…maybe this reminded Kakashi of Rin. He didn't dare mention it though.

Saki woke up on the boat, her head resting in someone's lap. Her chest ached and her vision was blurry but she eventually saw Shiori asleep on the other side of the cabin. And this begged the question…who's lap was she in? Looking up took a lot of effort, but after a moment of letting her eyes adjust, she could make out the chin and throat of Iruka. He was sitting cross legged, leaned up against the wall asleep. Saki saw that he had an IV in his arm and she was immediately concerned that he was injured and she was sleeping on him. But she followed it down until it ended in her arm. Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes when she realized this almost stranger was risking his life for her. The salt water cleared her blurry vision and she saw his ashen cheeks and grey lips. She coaxed the blood to flow into the veins around her eyes, and it took almost a full minute before her Byakugan was activated. Iruka's chakra network was strong but his life force was a little dim. He'd given her too much of his blood. Achingly, Saki reached over and pulled the needle from his arm. The tug woke him and he shook his head.

"Look who's up." He said and systematically went about checking her bandage and her IV only to find it disconnected. Before he could ask her about it, she said,

"You can keep some for yourself, you know." He smiled a little as he helped her sit up and lean against the wall beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed." She joked dryly and felt the bandage on her chest.

"You had your sister very worried." Shiori rolled over in her sleep and Saki smiled at her.

"She healed my wound?" He nodded while flexing his fingers, probably trying to regain feeling in them. She slipped easier into her Byakugan now and saw that his life force was getting brighter. Nothing some food and rest wouldn't fix. So she turned her attention to her sister and saw her chakra levels were extremely low, but rising. The rest of the ninja on the boat were near the same. There was only one other person who was injured and Saki recognized Kakashi at the man's side.

"Not quite the tragedy you thought it'd be?" Iruka asked when she came back into focus.

"What happened?" She asked, not remembering anything after getting stabbed. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"We're not really sure. The ANBU think Kiri set us up, but that's an act of war not easily taken back. There must be something else going on."

"How long until we get home?" Saki asked, her little energy spent on her Dōjutsu. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes for just a moment.

"It'll be a few days, but don't worry. I'll…" Iruka looked over at the sleeping woman and smiled. "I'll take care of you."


	2. Point of Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuuga OC x OC

The slow monotonous march of tree after tree after tree was about to make Ceras cry from boredom. She had been on a retribution mission for four days now, and absolutely nothing had changed in the scenery between Konoha and the former Ninja village of Yugakure. Just forest, forest, and more forest. Perhaps that was why they called it the Land of Fire, because there was just so much kindling. Ceras then wondered why it was called the Land of Hot Water and again, for the millionth time wondered why she was going there. As a Hyuuga, she had a certain reputation to uphold: Poised, traditional, honorable, gullible—

A loud crack jolted Ceras as her whole body lifted and then crashed back down with a thud. It was as if one moment she was weightless and then the next, someone turned gravity back on. She rubbed her hip as she fumbled around her pillows and yelled,

"What's going on?" This was not the first stop her caravan of seven wagons had made in the last few hours and this pace was going to make them late for their deadline. Ceras kicked the door to her carriage open a bit ungracefully and surveyed the scene. The ruts in this dirt road were unusually deep and it seemed that one of her wagon wheels had gotten caught, and cracked.

"Everything is fine, My Lady. We'll have it replaced in no time." Yuske told her. In her caravan, there were exactly fourteen people, not including herself. Yuske was her: wagon master, her guide, her repairman, her chef, and her doctor. She was glad, for once, for Hisashi's recommendation and it gave her some hope that her clan leader still had a heart.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked, sitting in her doorway. In all honesty, any excuse to get out of that wooden box would suffice, but Yuske smiled up at her and kindly shook his head. It was all under control, yes, yes, she knew. So Ceras folded herself back into her little carriage and tried not to smother herself with a pillow.

There were no windows, but then, why would she need one? Her Byakugan allowed her to see a full 360 degrees around not only her wagon, but the entire caravan as well. Although, that was the extent of her vision's reach. She was no Neji to be sure. Some said she was even worse than Lady Hinata, but Ceras made up for her lack of skill in the Hyuuga style with mastery in other areas…areas perhaps a bit frowned upon by the council.

But she roamed over her line of wagons with her weak Dojutsu anyway and made sure her perimeters were clear. Everything looked in order: Two guards were defending the rear and two protecting the forward, a civilian couple were stealing a kiss behind the third cart, the wagon with the wedding gifts was being rearranged, again, by the two women in charge of it, and each of the wagon pullers was leaning against their designated rig, trying to conserve their aching legs.

Her mission to deliver an entire wagon full of wedding presents seemed foolish to Ceras, but at this point she would do just about anything to get on the Elder's good side. Including paying a visit to the Tadao Clan of the Land of Hot Water. It never made any sense to her why their two clans were friends or why they even bothered to associate with each other. In a world full of Shinobi clans the Tadao were Samurai, fully guided by the ways of Bushido and as such were always calm, cold, and collected. They apparently didn't use Ninjutsu or anything pertaining to elemental Chakra, but were experts at Kenjutsu-the art of the sword. They held the same love of tradition as her clan, but not the same commitment to it. The sacraments of the Hyuugas were deeply important and keeping their heritage pure was paramount. The Tadao had no loyalties to their bloodline like her clan did, so how could they ever understand?

Finally, Ceras saw Yuske rolling a new wheel up the line from one of the back wagons. He waved when she peeked her head out the door and went about switching out the damaged wheel for the spare. As he pulled off the now broken disk and rolled it off to the side, something caught her eye, but before she could get a glimpse there was an explosion.

Ceras was thrown back against the opposite side of the wagon as it toppled over from the force and her face connected with a splintered floorboard. There was a hole where the door used to be and the edges were charred and smoldering. The whole thing was going to catch fire if she didn't move, but her limbs were heavy and she felt beads of blood slide down her cheek. The vision in her right eye clouded red and she knew that her face was bleeding, but there was no time for any sort of assessment. What had caught initially her attention was a paper bomb taped to the wheel, and it activated when Yuske tossed it aside…Yuske!

Stumbling, Ceras climbed out of the over-turned carriage, looking for anything that resembled her wagon master, but there wasn't anything that looked like a body. Before she could even think to be shocked, they were under attack.

A team of protectors had been assigned to keep her and the cargo safe and while they were all supposed to be skilled Shinobi, none of them were Hyuuga. A precaution as to not attract attention and apparently a huge tactical mistake.

Unknown Ninja were attacking her guard from every direction. The six men she had with her didn't stand a chance as the enemies cut them down and moved on for the civilians.

Out of instinct, Ceras reached for the scroll at her hip, only to find it gone. The women were screaming and running towards her in a panic as enemy Ninja chased them. Ceras rushed to put herself between the women and the Ninja as she took them down, hand-to-hand. An enemy combated every step she took from then on and it was taking her considerable energy every time to kill each one. She was just not made for this Taijutsu, even though it was supposedly in her blood. Her lack of skill was translating to sloppy jabs and missed Chakra points. The Elders would have told her to practice more and train harder, but there was nothing she could do. Weapons were just more her speed. The bodies were falling regardless and she was grateful to her brother once again for forcing her to practice with him.

When there was a gap in the stream of Ninja, Ceras ordered the women to hide in her over-turned carriage, and to find her scroll. They quickly complied and she covered them while one helped the other climb in.

Just when it seemed like she had taken them all down, a demon crested the hill…or at least he looked like a demon. The man had waist length flowing black hair, and wore black traditional robes. In his hands was an Odachi, a sword that was a good 30 centimeters longer than a standard Katana, and he was charging right for her.

"I need the scroll! I need it now!" Ceras yelled as she retreated to the cart. This ebony man must have been the leader of this group of assassins, come to finish off the job they failed.

"Here!" A voice from the carriage called, and when Ceras turned, a scroll arced through the air towards her.

She grabbed it out of the sky and with a flick of her wrist, unrolled it on the ground. It was scribbled with characters and lettering she'd long since memorized, all twisting to form a circle with the word 'Bo' inscribed in the middle. Her adrenaline was pumping as she bit her thumb and made the hand signs: Snake, Dog, Horse, Dog, Snake. She smashed her thumb against the character and yelled the words, "Summoning Jutsu!"

In the instant that it took to summon her staff, and the nin smoke cut off her line of sight, Ceras' heart skipped a beat…but she knew what she was doing. Even without her Byakugan she knew where and how her pole would appear, and as it materialized she leapt forward through the smoke, Harubādo in hand, to meet her attacker. Her staff was 6 feet long and octagonal in shape. Each side of each end was etched with a different summoning seal and the first one she slid her bloody thumb down was her second favorite blade: her Ahlspeiss. It puffed into existence as the end of her staff and winked in the sunlight. It only occurred to her for half a second that he didn't have his sword raised in offence before she attacked with her spear. His eyes widened just a little bit as he dodged her jab to the head and swatted away her staff with his blade. She advanced again and he countered once more, in the same dance. She did eventually notice that he was not taking any of the openings she knew she was leaving in her defenses. After using the Gentle Fist and the initial summoning of her staff, her arms were shaking, but she attacked again anyway.

Ceras swung her staff above her head, which he ducked, but then immediately continued the arc and swung it low. She turned as it came to her legs and the side of her spear smacked him in the shoulder. Her Ahlspeiss was her main weapon against long blades, but it was only good for stabbing. It was a cone shaped blade, smooth on all sides and tapered off to a deadly point that was always loaded with a drought of poison. Her initial blow to his side did no damage, but it knocked him off his feet and she gave him no time to recover his ground as she spun her pole over her head and aimed for his heart.

The split second before she was going to impale him, a voice rang out,

"STOP!" It startled Ceras and she froze to search for the sound. It meant taking her eye off her target, and not an instant later, she felt the tip of a sword at her throat. "I order you both to stand down!"

Finally, a stocky old man in traditional robes that were too small for him, came waddling up the path. He paled as he stepped over the bodies of Ceras' fallen comrades and enemies alike. Neither Ceras nor the demon man moved to stand down, but she looked back at him now, and took in her opponent. He was tall and his black hair puddled on the ground where he sat. The sword he held up to her neck was beautifully crafted, the grain of the blade had almost an oily iridescence that winked at her when it caught the light. It made her want to compliment this man on his choice of weapon, but when she finally met his eye, all she saw were pools of gold. His eyes looked like sunsets, and she almost completely forgot about the sword. They drilled into her as she eyed her situation up and down. Move left, throat cut. Move right, throat cut. Jump…jump—

"Lady Hyuuga! Lord Tadao! Remove your weapons from each other! Please!"

Ceras gasped as she jumped back from the man. He was from the Tadao clan? The man too looked shocked and she couldn't help but feel a bit smug. She had gotten the drop on him. If that little toad of a man hadn't intervened, she… she would be in some serious trouble. Her Harubādo puffed out of existence as she came out of her fighting stance. If the little toad man hadn't shown up, she would have inadvertently killed a Samurai and all relations between their two clans, then all hell would have broken loose.

The Tadao man sheathed his beautiful sword across his back and stood, dusting off his black Hakama pants. Blood had somehow been smeared on his Happi cloak and he brushed at it, like he could coax it out.

Finally the toad man reached them and gasped a little when he saw Ceras covered in everyone else's blood and dirt. She blinked down at herself and grimaced. This was not the impression that she wanted to give. This would not win her any friends with the council.

"Goodness. Thank heavens I arrived when I did! What a mess that would have been! I trust your mistress remains unharmed, thanks to your efforts." He nodded to her and looked around.

"I'm sorry?" Ceras cocked her head at him. She looked over at the two women who were peeking their heads out of her carriage and wondered if he was referring to them. They were the only women to survive after all.

"Your mistress. Where did you hide her before the attack? I assume she is nearby. We should get off the road quickly. Well? Hurry now." The little man ushered her forward, waiting for her to direct them to her mistress, but the Samurai quietly stepped forward, his golden eyes still steady on her.

"You are a Hyuuga noblewoman, aren't you?" She looked at him. He didn't balk at the blood on her face or in her hair, and didn't spare a passing glance at the bodies she had laid out, but his face gave nothing away. She sighed and nodded, not understanding what this had to do with anything.

"Yes…" The toad man openly gasped before bowing his apologies, which Ceras didn't bother listening to.

"If you would please state your name, for verification." The man asked and Ceras couldn't help but feel like he didn't believe her.

"It is impolite to inquire a name without giving your own, Tadao-san." She wasn't trying to be rude but this verification would go both ways. The toad man and the clansman looked at each other, and then turned back to her.

"I am Tadao Toshi, and this is my man-servant, Kaeru."

"See? That wasn't so bad." She mused and smiled, trying to elicit some reaction from him, but…nothing. "I am Lady Hyuuga Ceras. I am on a mission from my clan to bring that wagon full of gifts to the wedding of the Tadao heir." She pointed back to one of the wagons behind her. It had come out relatively unscathed and seemed like it was still secure. The men looked at each other again, and this time, Ceras didn't like the face they gave one another. "Is something wrong?"

"No, my lady. Everything is fine now. We will escourt you the rest of the way in." Toshi said and nodded to his man-servant who scrambled away to get help.

Apparently they weren't that far away from the Tadao Clan compound and the walk there took less than 30 minutes by foot. Toshi requested she leave the cart behind and assured her it would be retrieved later, so she arrived empty handed at the gates of her destination. A flat stone wall surrounded the compound, leaving Ceras wondering why they didn't at least have a sentry tower of some kind. The gates that swung open to meet them were of traditional wood, and behind them stood a line of old men, and a ghost. She quickly did a double take from the dark robed man beside her, to the ivory-clad man at the end of the line. How was it possible that they were identical, yet opposites?

In the middle was the Tadao Clan leader, Fung. He was a fit man and wore plated armor like he was going into battle. There was a smug smile on his face as the gates shut securely behind them and Ceras suddenly felt like a bird trapped in a cage.

Toshi and Ceras respectfully bowed as he said,

"Fung-sama, may I present—"

"Lady Hyuuga!" The leader interrupted her escort and opened his arms like he was going to hug her. 'Be respectful, be kind, you need them to be your friends, you need their good word'…she chanted to herself as she smiled.

"Ceras, my Lord."

"Ceras…welcome to the Land of Hot Water. I trust your journey hasn't been too difficult. Not for that Kekkei Genkai of yours." He laughed at his own joke and it was like a boom from a gong. She polietly tried not to wince as he ushered her forward. From behind her she heard Toshi try to address the leader,

"My Lord, the Hyuuga have sent a generous wedding present for the—"

"Yeah, yeah. See to it." Fung waved him off without even turning around. Ceras saw Toshi bow, his face blank and quickly exit the courtyard.

A little later, Ceras was trying to keep from fidgeting as she sat at a low table in the guest quarters. They were quaint, and even had a view of the gardens, but Ceras was more focused on the guards that were routinely patrolling the hallway and on the porch outside, past the gardens. Something was very wrong…

Finally, the door behind her slid open and Toshi's identical opposite entered. He was like a ghost, a wraith. His waist long hair was white and he wore white robes, unlike Toshi, whom she assumed was his brother.

The man glided around the table to sit across from her, but it was like he was floating, his feet never seemed to touch the ground. He was so graceful as he sat and slid his Katana sheath out of his Obi and placed it behind him. What kind of man comes to see a woman armed? Slowly, Ceras' hand rested lightly on her scroll.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." She said cordially. The man nodded, like he had forgotten why he came.

"Forgive me. I am Tadao Yoshi, heir to the Tadao clan."

"So, I was right then." Yoshi cocked his head to the side, but his expression never changed. "Yoshi and Toshi, twin heirs…now that is a perdicament." Of course, it was not unlike that of her own clan leader and his brother. The two stared at each other for a solid minute, each trying to manuver around the other mentally. Gold eyes staring down blank ones. If there was one good thing about the Byakugan, it was that her eyes would never give her away.

"Toshi has been removed from the line of succession." He stated finally, and she knew that there was more behind his words than he was letting on.

"I'm sure. So, it is you then, I am to congratulate on the upcoming marriage." He didn't answer her immediately, only studied her a little more intently. His eyes squinted and his brow creased, like he was trying to assess her meaning. Finally, he sighed and stood.

"That is so."

"Well," Ceras said, standing as well, "on behalf of the Hyuuga clan, we offer our gifts and hope that they bless your marriage."

"I don't think the Hyuuga's have any good will towards my marriage if this is how they send me my wife."

Ceras froze mid-bow as she tried to understand his words.

Send me my wife…

She looked up at him, almost horrified.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I'll not have this charade go on any longer. Your Elders told us that—" Before he could utter another word, Ceras had bitten her thumb and tossed the scroll in the air, summoning her staff.

But he was so fast! She slid her bloody thumb down her favorite blade seal: her Bardiche, but his Katana and Wakazashi pair were already parrying her axe. In one swift motion, before she could pull away for another attack, Yoshi hooked his short sword around her wrist and lifted her up, throwing her out into the garden. He'd tossed her like she was a sack of rice and she landed in a heap at the edge of the koi pond. She was on her feet in an instant though and was charging him again. Slice after slice, but she couldn't hit so much as a hair on his head. Guards were rushing from the house and from the walls, all armed with Naginatas or Katanas.

So this was a trap. The Hyuuga Elders were not giving her retribution for her turn from the Hyuuga path, they were giving her away. There was no breaking out of here with the Tadao army bearing down on them, and a council order meant that there was no one coming to rescue her. She wondered if her family knew what the council was planning but were too ashamed of her to tell her. But none of that mattered now as she battled her betrothed.

He was approaching slowly with his weapons down, probably sure he had scared her into submission with his speed, but he stopped short when she looked up at him. Her Byakugan hummed through the veins beside her eyes. Everything about him was finely tuned, like any good Ninja or Samurai, but there had to be something to throw off his game.

"Relinquish your weapon, Lady Ceras." Yoshi signaled for his army of guards to stand down so he could face her himself.

"That is not the way of Bushido." She snapped and slid her thumb down another seal: her Morning Star. She threw herself at him and swung her mace up to knock his small sword from his grip. The look on his face was priceless as she spun and smashed his Katana away and then in a quick change, she summoned her Luceme Hammer and swung down hard to hook his shoulder with the beak of the blade. Instinctively, he reached up and grabbed her pole and she smirked, big mistake. Leading with her back foot, Ceras threw all of her weight over her shoulder and propelled him right into the middle of the koi pond. He landed with a satisfying splash, but she had no time to relish his defeat as his army descended on her.

She was disarmed and shackled in moments and dragged away to some room with no widows and no furniture. She didn't even get to see the look on his sopping wet face when he dragged himself out of the pond. It would have been poetic.

After a few hours, which she spent between dozing and fits of panic, Yoshi came to see her once again. He was in new white robes that were dry, but his hair was still a little damp as far as Ceras could tell. She wanted to reassure him that it would be fine, koi water doesn't exactly give you split ends, but his face held none of the anger she was expecting to see. It was as placid as ever as he had another table brought in and placed so he could sit across from her a second time. She awkwardly crawled up to her side of the table, quite difficult considering her bound hands.

He sat with the same liquid grace, but now but now she just found it ironic as he started to speak.

"First off, I would like you to know that you have my deepest sympathies."

"And why is that?" She snapped, then immediately reined herself back in.

"Your clan did not handle this the right way. You should have been informed. You should have been given a choice. Then maybe we could have avoided the violence." Ceras didn't even want to acknowledge his kindness at the moment, but it confused her.

"Why do you care, anyway? Isn't your clan getting what they wanted? The Byakugan?"

"I was told you were…marked." She felt that familiar zip up her spine as he squinted at her forehead. The seal was invisible; perhaps the final parting gift from the council, but it was still there and she could still feel it burning on the inside of her skull.

"If you knew about the seal, then what was the master plan? None of this makes any sense!"

"It's really quite simple actually. I need a wife….and I picked you."

"You…picked me?" Her jaw almost hung open as he fiddled with the end of his hair. Such an innocent gesture that did not match his lack of expression.

"My father's late wife gave me quite an ill impression of civilian women, and since I am expected to marry I put in requests to all of our allies in the Shinobi world. I was given suitable matches and I picked you: A Hyuuga who doesn't fight with the Gentle Fist. Frankly, I was surprised they had not saved you for higher quarry." Ceras had no idea what to say at this point. What could she say?

"Yeah, well… they didn't exactly like me very much."

"A mistake on their part. But then perhaps, you will find people here, who do."

"Here?"

"You are to bear the Tadao name. This will be your home. The people of this village will respect you as my wife and no one will ever brand you again."


	3. Shade of Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC x OC

**Ezume**

She should have known it was going to be a bad day. The sun never shines on good days, the mist never clears for something less than catastrophic. So when a medic intern came running up the shoreline towards Ezume, she should have known. She straightened from her bent position to watch his approach, holding the hem of her skirt up above her knees, her feet sunk into a tide pool with little tadpoles dancing around her ankles. Her hair was loosely bunched on the top of her head, orange strands falling all around her face, and the heavy weight was starting to give her a headache.

"Ezume-chan! Ezume-chan! Come quick! It's Sadao!" He yelled when he was almost to her. Her heart thudded in her chest but she pushed the panic back down. This was _just_ the sort of reaction Sadao was always lecturing her about.

"What about him? It's his day off, he's probably meditating under a waterfall somewhere if you've lost him." The young man panted heavily when he finally skidded to a stop in front of her.

"No! We have him and the Green Fang members, but you have to come quick."

"You _what_?" She snapped and then turned her heard towards the village that she could, for once, see the tops of the building since the mist had subsided.

"There's no time to explain! Please hurry—" The intern tried to usher her into the thick forest that was beyond the stretch of beach, but running wasn't going to get her there nearly fast enough.

Ezume hardly ever used the teleportation network that blanketed the island, but this was an emergency: a patient needed her. Sadao needed her!

The Green Fang was the issue here, she knew, as her cells scattered on the beach and flew over the tree tops only to reassemble themselves in the lobby of the biggest hospital in Kirigakure. The Green Fang was a group of rouge ninja who held no allegiance to any one village, and could be hired on by just about anyone, but she had never heard their name before Sadao brought it to her attention over a month ago.

"Sadao…that just doesn't make any sense." She said, sitting on his bed, watching him pace the length of the room and back.

"You just can't see the connections." He muttered back, not even seeing her. On the wall opposite the bed was a conspiracy web of epic proportions. Scrolls were staked to the wall by shuriken with rope leading from one clue to another. To Sadao she assumed it looked like he was getting close to the truth, but in reality…it just looked like madness.

"Yes, but I'm more worried about how you can. If the Green Fang is a group of mercenaries like you said, they wouldn't have had anything to do with Hajime's death—"

"He's not dead!" Sadao snapped and stopped his pacing long enough to glare at her. His navy hair stuck up in random places on his head and she knew he hadn't slept in a long time. He'd only just gotten back from his long stint of training three months ago, but he was not the same boy who left. He was not the boy she remembered growing up with.

When she didn't try to correct her statement, he scoffed at her and resumed his pacing.

"Sadao…"

"You know what," He said, and stared hard at the wall, his back to her. "I only asked you because I thought you would help."

"I'm trying to help! But there's nothing I can do when you're not making any sense!" She cried, clutching the sheet on the bed to keep her from jumping up and throwing herself at him.

"Maybe you're just not smart enough. I don't remember you being this dumb."

After that, she'd run out crying, and he apologized a few days later. She knew he was only trying to put out on the fire on the bridge he almost burned but it didn't matter. She was already making up excuses _for_ him, and believing everything she told herself. It was stress, it was lack of sleep, it was depression, it was pain. He had every right to be angry…she just wished he wouldn't direct it towards her.

Once she'd convinced him that she accepted his apology, she went looking into the source of the problem herself. According to the most recent chatter, the Green Fang housed their super-secret base somewhere in the intricate undergound tunnels that spread out beneath the entire island. It was a smart move, seeing as there were hundreds of steam vents that led down to the cavern system but the caves were extensive and confusing. People had died trying to map them, yet this band of rejects had convened there. It was as impressive as it was intimidating. There was no known list of members and no name or face to put to their leader. It was like the only thing that existed was their moniker: the Green Fang. As if it was all they needed to be daunting. Ooooh the Green—

"—light. Hurry! Move! Move! Move!" Ezume flew back into the moment as medical nin dashed by with Sadao on a stretcher, a woman poised on his stomach, manually giving him chest compressions. Ezume raced after them, only to be slowed by an orderly who had her gown and gloves waiting.

"Kawaguchi-san!"

"Status report!" She demanded as the double doors of the operating room swung open.

"Five broken bones, a collapsed lung, stab wounds to the chest and back, his internal temperature is severely low and extremities becoming non-responsive." Ezume stepped around the operating table as the nurses in perfect synchronized motion, transferred her teammate from the stretcher into her shaking hands.

"I need—"

"Bring me three lengths of sealing linen and four more staff. Go!" Ezume twisted around to watch as her father came flying through the door, pulling on his gloves. His faded orange hair was now the color of sunshine and pulled back tight into a bun and hidden under a surgical cap. His blue eyes snapped to hers and then immediately to her semi wet, still frantic hair. He was all business right now, and wasn't looking at her like his daughter, he was looking at her like his OR nurse. And what else was to be expected from Kiri's chief Medical Officer?

"Ezume—"

"Scrubbing in!" She said before he could stop her, and quickly went about gathering her hair and fashioning it into submission under her own surgical cap, then pulling on the yellow medical grade gloves.

And then the real work began.

A large, spider web of intricate seals and healing incantations was already scribbled on the floor and waiting as Sadao was placed in the center. Four medical-nin, including herself, sat at the corners of the square and her father at the head to lead the operation, all cross legged and palms together. She'd completed this same routine with him multiple times, but this was the first time that she doubted her ability to regulate her chakra. Controlling the chakra into matching the proportion of cells was already extremely difficult, tack on that this patient just so happened to be her teammate and friend…the pressure was enormous, but so was her resolve.

A portion of the injured individual's body was used as a medium, and its cells were converted to regenerate a missing section of the body. As an agglomeration of cells, hair was the most useful medium, and Ezume snipped some of Sadao's before the procedure began. As the medium was converted, the missing section of the body should be filled up with new cells. Ezume's friend and trainee, Hana, stood behind her, in an identical position as everyone else's stand in. The medical-nin on hand actually had to trade places after tiring, indicating just how long this was going to take. Hana gently placed her hand on Ezume's shoulder as the chakra and spiritual energy in the room began to swirl. It was supposed to be a reassuring gesture, a knowing comfort, but it only caused Ezume's pulse to spike and her chakra surged.

"Ezume! Rein it in!" Her father yelled at her over the storm brewing at the center of their seal.

She tried so hard to pull herself back, push down her fright, but the only image that popped into her head was:

"Zoom! Zoom zoom!" Shingetsu sputtered as he raced around, pretending he was on a motorcycle. "Zooooom!" Ezume and Sadao were laughing so hard, they were crying. It was back when Sadao laughed…back in the academy. They'd just been promoted to Genin and were celebrating because they had passed without taking the Academy Exit exam. They were still young, still didn't know what killing was. "That's what I think of whenever someone says your name! Zooom!" Shingetsu chuckled as he watched his teammates cry happy tears, tears of joy.

And then they were tears of a different sort.

ANBU came and took Sadao away to the Mizukage's administration building, informing him that his older brother had gone missing. Ezume had only met Hajime a handful of times, but she remembered his mint colored hair and his piercing eyes. By the way Sadao used to talk about him, to the three of them, Hajime was invincible, with his foreign sword, his cutlass. And after he was gone, so were Sadao's tears of joy, so was his laughter, his smile. So was her friend.

"Let me take over." Hana gripped Ezume's shoulder. She had to blink away the memories that glazed her vision before she realized that hours had passed. Her father was shouting instructions over the whirlwind that was still whipping the room into a frenzy, and Ezume's eyes landed on Sadao who was still as death in the center of their square. "You were out of it for a little bit there. Let me take over so you can rest." Hana tried again, and Ezume numbly obeyed. Instead of getting up like a dignified kunoichi, she opted to crawl out of her sphere so Hana could sit and take up her mantle. She crawled all the way over to the wall where she put her forehead against the cool surface and let herself cry…all sounds being drowned out by the din of the wind.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't take this. She wasn't _made_ for this. She had saved countless people from the battlefield, some bleeding out on her back, but never had she lost a comrade like this. What happened? What the hell happened!

Suddenly there was another hand on her shoulder, and her father pulled her off the wall. He leaned close to her ear, so he could keep it private or so she could hear him at all, it was the same.

"Clear your mind. We still have a long way to go." His eyes were soft and worried but the lines on his face spoke of a stern wisdom. He had seen the same thing she had seen:

 _Nothing_.

There had been no improvement, and the medium had still not fused with Sadao's body.

"Father…"

"We can still do this, Ezume, but we're going to need to switch tactics." Switching tactics meant going a more traditional route of medicine, less chakra manipulation, more remedial medication. It was risky and could be less effective, but when one plan fails…right?

The switch was ridged. They transported Sadao's body to a bed and hooked him up to every machine they had, while making sure the stab wounds and cuts had at least stopped bleeding. His lung was the major issue and she knew her father would have to go in manually to repair the damage, but for now, he was hooked up to a ventilator that help keep oxygen flowing into his blood. The rhythmic whooshing sound raised and lowered in loudness as the machine cycled, synchronizing with the faint movement of his chest.

_Whoosh... Whoosh... Whoosh…_

It was almost soothing as long as she didn't think about the reason for it. The stool she sat on was hard and uncomfortable, but it was the only seat she could get close enough to the bed so she could hold his hand. Lightly, she brushed her thumb over his scarred knuckles, her vision blurring again.

"Come on, Zoom! At least do it like you mean it!" Shingetsu hollered from the tree he was seated under.

"I am!" She yelled back at him as she struck the stump again, her arm zinging in pain. She flinched but didn't cry out, biting her lip to hold back the tears.

"Again." He droned on lazily, hooking his hands behind his head, getting ready for a long nap. This is always how it was when he offered to help her train: Hit this, hit that, just don't hit him. Not that it would have hurt. She could barely hurt a fly. She couldn't even stub her toe painfully she was so weak, but she knew whatever she just did to her wrist did not warrant another punch at the tree. It was swelling already, she may have actually hurt it bad, but Shingetsu called, "I don't hear any punching!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack as a fist whizzed by her ear and smashed into the training stump. For the half-second that he stood there, she could feel his body against hers as he pulled his hand back, revealing a deep fist sized hole. From where he was sitting, Shingetsu couldn't see her or Sadao who was standing directly behind her. Gently, he reached around and took her wrist, examining it carefully. She just stared at him, having forgotten that he was back, that he was here.

"It's nothing." She stuttered, baffled at her own self-consciousness.

"Still have your father look at it."

"Whoa! Zoom! I didn't know you had it in you!" Shingetsu came round the stump to look at the hole. She smiled weakly at him and went to point at the real master, only to find Sadao gone. She turned in a full circle before she actually realized that he'd given her this opportunity and she probably shouldn't squander it.

"Well you know…" She chuckled badly as she turned back to Shin and rubbed the back of her head, wincing.

"Oh hey, let me see that. Man! You must have hit it really hard! Let's go to your house before it gets any bigger." She smiled at the grey haired boy who was now convinced she was as strong as the legendary Tsunade. Of course he was going to know the truth the next time he challenged her to an arm wrestling match, but that wouldn't be until the cast came off, so she had the time to relish.

_Whoosh... Whoosh... Whoosh…_

A startling commotion woke Ezume from where she'd been sleeping. Sadao's hand stuck to her face for a moment before the suction released and it plopped back down on the bed.

"Where is he? Where is my son? I demand to see him!" The voice trailed like it was coming closer.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" A nurse shouted just as the door flew open and Sadao's mother stormed into the room.

"Nishi." Ezume stood to greet the woman but was roughly pushed aside as the woman threw herself at her son. The force with which she fell onto his chest caused the heart monitor to register the mass, and the machines adjusted like he was having a heart attack. They started to blare a loud horn and Ezume grabbed the woman who was clinging to the bed. "Nishi, get off him! You're hurting him!" But she wouldn't move, and just sobbed onto his surgical scars. "Nishi—"

"Get off me!" She thrashed and sent Ezume reeling back a few steps. "This is your fault! Get out! GET OUT!"

"Get off him!" Ezume growled, a feral sound she didn't realize she would utter and grabbed at the woman again, this time latching on to her arm and forcefully pulling her off the bed. Nurses rushed in to assess Sadao's vitals and readjust the wires and tubing the woman had disrupted. The high-pitched wail of the heart monitor was finally turned off as everyone stood very still. Three nurses stood between the woman and her son, ready to claim medical intervention if she tried anything again…but Nishi wrenched her arm away from Ezume like she couldn't quite process what was going on. She kept looking around at each face, each pair or eyes and then finally back to Ezume who caught her as her knees gave out and she sobbed on the floor.

"I should be in there…" Ezume muttered, sniffling as she gazed through the window in the door into the hospital room.

"She's his mother, his medical next of kin. We have no right to interfere." Her father answered from behind her as he leaned against the wall. It was pissing Ezume off just watching Nishi sit there on _her_ stool exactly where _she_ had been before this disaster happened. Plus her father's words were pissing her off even more when Nishi's little tantrum had actually done harm, and caused her father to perform emergency surgery to stop the bleeding that had started in Sadao's chest.

"Didn't you see what she did?" Ezume snapped, but suddenly felt a strong hand on her back.

"You are not a mother yet. You will never understand until you see your own child in my hospital."

"My child will never need to come here." She mumbled.

"I'm sure Nishi said that in the beginning as well."

The woman was small and frail, wearing a very bland kimono with the regular pinstripes. Her hair was cut in a bob that was a dark navy, darker than Sadao's, and her eyes used to be a bright green, but when Ezume looked into them earlier, they were just a bleak dull color, not even qualifying as a spectrum on the color wheel. Ezume didn't want to listen to her father, she didn't want to make any excuses for this woman who had only made everything worse! But…she imagined for a moment if her oldest son had been missing for four years, and now her only other family was laying in a hospital bed, half dead. Wouldn't she be just as distraught?

"Where have you been? I sent you a hawk hours ago!" Ezume met Shingetsu at the entrance to the hospital. The sun was almost blinding and it glinted off her glasses. His grey hair was a bit shaggy and if it was any other day she would have told him to get a hair cut…but this was not any other day.

"I was on a mission. How is he?" He waved off her worry and hopped the entrance steps two at a time, with her falling in step beside him.

"He's still in critical condition. We're not sure…"

"You're not sure?" He shot her an alarmed look. There were bags under his eyes and dirt smeared on his cheeks and she all she wanted was to ask what kind of mission he was on, and why they weren't on it as a team. Maybe if they had been, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"He didn't respond to the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique and then Nishi—"

"What the hell has she done now?" He growled and balled his fists. Gently, Ezume grabbed his sleeve and stopped him at the end of the hall. At this point, she was extremely burnt out, not able to think about anything except the medicine and the painful realization that everyone was going places without her.

"In her… _grief_ , she hurt him even more. But Shin…" She clutched his arm to keep him from continuing into the wing and he stared at her, confused. "We can't go in."

"Like hell we can't!" He shouted and pulled out of her reach, storming towards the door. Ezume didn't move to stop him again. She wanted him to burst in there, wanted him to take over the room, but she knew it wasn't going to happen that easy.

"Wait, Shin! She's his mother. If she restricts access to the room, we can't do anything about it."

"He's 19!" He shouted and halted again a few feet from the threshold.

"She's still his next of kin!"

" _We_ are more his family than _she_ is! She hasn't been anything close to a mother since—"

"You'll never know what's she's been through until your own children are missing or dying." Ezume snapped, echoing her father's words and feeling like a hypocrite because of it. Suddenly there was another screeching buzzer and Ezume forgot all about the protocol.

She and Shingetsu shared a look for half a second before he kicked down the door and screamed when they saw Nishi pulling tubes out of holes and wires out of flesh. Shin tackled the woman and fumbled to the linoleum as Ezume flew to Sadao's side and tried to undo what his mother had done. He was bleeding from the places she had ripped out his IV, his ventilator was hissing on the ground, and the heart monitor was screaming just as loud as she was.

Let him die, Nishi yelled. Let him go. Let him be with his brother. Shin had her around the waist and was trying to secure her arms but she was trashing and bleating like a mad woman. She had _lost_ it. Each demand hit Ezume like a punch in the gut as she gauzed one vein and switched arms, then inserted Sadao's breathing aid back down his throat. He would no doubt have some tracheal scaring from having it ripped out, and the only thing she could think of was…what if she never heard his voice again?

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ezume! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as she blew out the candles and cut the strawberry cake. It was her 15th birthday party and everybody who was anybody was there. The Kawaguchi clan never held to the strict traditional laws that governed other clans, so while other heiress' had very traditional kimono wearing parties, Ezume was wearing her favorite skirt with her hair braided and looped in the latest fashion. Hana had spent all morning with her, arranging it into a manageable work of sunrise orange art. There was a knock at the door but Ezume didn't pay it any mind as a maid went to answer it. She came back a moment later with a little wooden box.

"Mistress, it would seem someone has left you an anonymous gift." And set it down before her. All of Ezume's girlfriends started to giggle about secret admirers and she laughed along with them until so opened the box.

First of all the fact that it was made of wood, unpolished and rough, should have been her first clue. Secondly because the wood was damp and filled the room with the scent of a river. But when she finally opened the box, there was no doubt in her mind who it was from. Once the lid was lifted, delicate pink petals poked out, revealing the immaculate honeycomb center of a Wood Lotus. It was beautiful and tantalizing and oh god something moved!

Ezume squealed as a tiny white head peaked out from under a petal and blinked at her, his little external gills wiggling.

"Ewww! What is it?" Hana screamed and scooted away but Ezume excitedly placed the box on the table and bent down to eye level with the little creature.

"I think it's an Axolotl." She said and smiled at the salamander that continued to eye her. "They don't originate from anywhere around here, how did he…" she trailed off.

"How did who?" Hana asked. Shingetsu bent down on the opposite side of the table and eyed the hand made gift.

"It would seem he won this round." The boy said and Ezume giggled.

"Unless you brought me something better than a flower."

"Of course it's better than a flower! I got you a new pair of glasses, four-eyes!" He announced and everyone laughed.

And everyone blinked.

"Just let him go! How dare you make him suffer?" Nishi screamed. Feet were pounding down the hallway and Ezume knew that nurses and orderlies and her father and everyone else on the island was coming and this was just going to get that much more complicated…

So without thinking, she took the three steps over to Nishi, her hand glowing, and smacked the woman on the forehead. She immediately went limp in Shingetsu's arms, who quickly dragged her over to the chair and threw her down. Not a moment later, Ezume's father came storming in only to find his daughter and her teammate discussing quietly over Sadao's bed and Nishi napping casually in the chair…madness was _just_ so exhausting.

Of course the old man ignored the chakra burn between her eyebrows or her stray sandal discarded a few feet from her. He just focused his attention on the dysfunctional machines and went about helping Ezume finish reconfiguring them. He watched his daughter grip Sadao's hand tightly and try not to show how much this was breaking her.

"Ezume…"

"We can't get accurate readings with these dumb machines. How will we be able to know when he wakes up—"

"Dear…" He tried again a little softer but her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Maybe if people stopped _interfering_ and just let me _heal him_ , he would be—"

"There's been no change in his condition in hours. If he doesn't start to show signs of improvement and soon, I'm afraid it won't get any better than this."

Ezume's heart froze as she listened to her father deliver his death diagnosis. He was the chief medical office, he was almost never wrong, but this time he was! He had to be!

"You don't know him like I do…" she whimpered, "He'll pull through, you'll see."

"I want that more than anything, sweetheart, but you need to be prepared." The old doctor looked back at Shingetsu who was gripping the railing at the end of the bed like his life depended on it. "You're going to have to be prepared to release Nishi when she wakes up, and you are going to have to be prepared for the verdict she is most definitely going to lay down. She is Sadao's next of kin and therefore has the power to take him off life support at anytime she deems necessary."

"Then we have to stall her until we find out what the hell happened." Shingetsu announced and shoved off the bed. "Can you call for a medical intervention on the basis that his team is in the field and she can't kill him until we get back?" The Medic frowned at the boy's choice of words, but looked back and forth between the two young shinobi before sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll make a call."

_Whoosh... Whoosh... Whoosh…_

The strain on Ezume's back was already aching even before they even exited the village limits. Usually, Shingetsu would carry the double load of her pack and his, but this time, with a man down, she had to be the one to carry her own _and_ the extra. During missions, Ezume was never required to carry a pack, due to the rule that medical nin were to be unburdened so they could either, a) quickly retrieve a down comrade and transport him to safety or b) quickly remove themselves from harm in the event that they were the target…and Ezume was almost always the target.

"Shin—" She panted as they hiked up a steep include, crowded with dense jungle vegetation. Massive Capirona trees shielded the sun from view, and the shade was nice, but the humidity from the captured heat made breathing feel like they were swimming, like they were breathing underwater.

"Come on Zoom, just a little bit farther." Shingetsu panted, struggling up the side of the hill in front of her.

"A little bit farther to where?" Ezume wheezed and stopped to brace herself of one of the huge trees that was more than quadruple her in width. He didn't answer, just stopped to catch his breath as well. His eyes gazed at her, but he didn't see her. He was lost in his own thoughts and it worried her. Ezume knew Shin was concerned for his best friend, for their teammate, but this was a different kind of distracted. "What are you not telling me?" He still didn't answer, so she willed her legs to hike up the few feet that separated them. "Shingetsu—"

"Ugh. He shouldn't have gone alone!"

"Gone where?" She yelled as the boy pulled on his grey hair in agony, sniffing as he sank into the mud, his head hung between his hands. Ezume eased her packs off and knelt down before him. Shingetsu was the only other boy she'd known all her life and she had _never_ seen him like this. "Tell me, it's okay. If we're going to get any answers, I have to know."

"It's just…after months of looking…Sadao made contact with someone inside the Green Fang." Ezume froze, her hand reaching out to comfort her friend suddenly halted in shock. "His contact gave him a time and place to meet, and it just so happened to be in a section of tunnel that we knew had more than one entrance. So he asked for my help and we each took an opening."

"Oh Shin…"

"We should have known it was a trap, I mean, come on…but they were expecting him to come alone…they didn't bet on me being at their backs."

"Are you saying you were there?" She rasped, gripping his shoulder finally with a slap. He looked up at her indecisively, guilt written all over his face. "Oh god…"

"We had the upper hand, but there were eight of them, and they grabbed me and took me away before I could…" He dropped his face into his hands again when she began to tremble.

"Finish." She commanded, a raging fire burning its way up her throat. "Finish the story. Tell me the rest."

Shingetsu obeyed. "They took me down further into the tunnels and blindfolded me. All I could hear were the echoes of shouting and feet…but then they dumped me in one of the river shunts. I nearly drowned but when I broke the surface, I crawled out in the middle of the jungle. It took me hours to find my way back and then I got the hawk and ran to the hospital…"

"Why would they _spare_ you and _stab_ him?" Ezume shrieked.

"I don't know!" He snapped and shoved away from her, back up the incline. "I don't know, okay? Maybe they thought I would drown and our deaths would look unrelated. Maybe I was too damn pretty or maybe Sadao just really pissed them off. All I know is, I fell down this hill, and we need to crest it before the trail is gone." She watched him struggle as he climbed the rest of the way to the top. Her blood was thick in her veins but she still had one more question, needed one more answer before she could fall into the familiar distant calm, before she could let the adrenaline take over and just not _think_ about it anymore.

"And why didn't you call me?" She hissed and he froze. "If the Green Fang are that threatening, why did no one ask _me_ to help? Aren't we a team? Don't you think it would be prudent to take someone who can mend your bones back together on a dangerous mission?" She held her breath as she watched his muscles slowly tense up, like he was gearing up for battle, and she knew… She knew before he even made himself turn around and meet her eyes.

They didn't call her because they didn't think she would be able to help, because she wasn't strong enough to help them. She would have been a burden, someone they would have to save and waste time getting to safety.

Her blood boiled, especially when he didn't open his mouth to refute her. His eyes told her everything she said was true, but he still had the gall to feel bad about it.

" _How dare—_ "

"Get down!"

_Whoooosh... Whoooosh... Whoooosh…_

Ezume stirred. She thought she was going to wake up in his hospital room again, her face stuck to Sadao's hand. She could hear his ventilator pump oxygen through the tubes in slow monotonous breaths…but it sounded almost continuous…and loud…

Ezume blinked. Her glasses her were cracked, and upon further inspection found her hands and feet bound and her head resting on a rock.

_What the hell?_

She was in a room, and a cloud of dust drifted as she breathed through her mouth. It was dark, dank and cold and the ventilator pump turned into the roaring crash of a river. She was in a cave…

She was in the underground tunnels.

Slowly, painfully, she struggled to sit up and take in her surroundings. The walls were smooth and dripping, moss grew in large patches almost floor to ceiling and she wanted to go over and see what kind but her hands…

"Shin?" She whispered. "Shingetsu?" All she heard was the echo of her own voice. Her heart dropped as her head fell into her tied hands. This was why, then. This was why they didn't call her. She was useless in combat, and apparently in an ambush. She had been too loud, too focused on the humiliation that she gave away their position. She bit back a sob and she shivered from the cold. It was like a tomb, and she was going to die here…

_Whoooosh…_

No.

She would prove them wrong.

She would escape from this and _rescue_ her teammate and then avenge her friend.

Centering herself, Ezume's fingers flared green as she activated her chakra scalpel. With a flick of her wrist, she severed the binds on her hands and then her feet, and stood to examine her situation again with a new eye. The first time she looked at it like a victim, now she looked at the cave walls like a strategist, and she was going to give them hell.

The walls were smooth and the moss that covered most of it was Syntrichia Ruralis, a water-tolerant plant. The floor was rounded and the dust she had set adrift earlier was clumped back among the rocks. A small dread began to creep up her spine. There was a hole in the wall to her right, she assumed where she had been brought in, but it was sealed from the outside by a large bolder. She fingered the crease and watched the dust fall.

The bolder was dry yet the floor was damp…

The sounds of the river that she had shut out came back with a roar. The cave was an abscess to the river. From the look of the erosion, it flooded regularly, and they had sealed her inside.

* * *

**Sadao**

There was a thing waiting in the darkness and he could not remember his name.

That was the first thing he'd forgotten when the darkness enveloped him hours, days, years ago. Then he'd forgotten the names of the others who had meant so much to him. The few he had left.

He could recall agony and despair—only because of the solitary moment that kept interrupting the blackness like the steady beat of his heart: a few minutes of screaming and blood and damp air. There had been a person he loved in that chamber of stone and moss; the boy with the cold eyes—

 _Cold_ even when they were directed at him. _Cold_ even though neither of them were boys anymore.

There was nothing in the darkness beyond the instant of icy eyes. There was nothing but that moment again and again and again—

He could not remember if the darkness was an illusion from a Genjutsu, or if he himself had once been a ninja. Not likely. A Shinobi would not have allowed himself to be distracted and taken over by those eyes. A Shinobi would have reached him, would have convinced him. A Ninja would have saved him.

Yet he had not saved him, and he knew there was no one coming to save him.

Those people, whose names he couldn't remember, he had pushed them away. Farther and farther until they couldn't touch him, couldn't see him. Couldn't see the fissures or fault lines running all through him. Couldn't see the dread peaking through the cracks, enveloping the simpering child he had been at ten years old when his world shattered.

There was still a real world beyond the shadows—he could hear people talking and machines buzzing, although he couldn't understand their words or avoid the bleating of the appliances. But he deserved this darkness, so he remained bound in the night, witnessing the screaming and the blood and the eyes. He knew he should struggle, knew he _had_ struggled in those final seconds before the world tilted and vanished.

But there was a thing waiting in the darkness, and he could not bring himself to fight it much longer.

Nishi sat idly in the hard chair beside the bed of her youngest son. His navy hair clung to his forehead and his eyebrows kept scrunching in pain.

But how could he be in pain?

That popsicle headed brat had the gall to blame her. The nerve. Nishi was Sadao's mother! She would always know what was best for him! And she told everyone as such, but they all looked at her with critical eyes. Of course…how could she know what's best for her son when she had already lost one. It had to have been her fault. He was only fifteen when he…left.

He'd just left.

Nishi's eyes welled again shamefully. She'd already cried so much, how could there be any more? Sadao's eyes squeezed again and a grunt escaped his lips.

Hajime left, and she didn't even know. Hajime left and for three days she expected him to walk back through the door and give her his usual scowl, and for _three whole days_ , nothing in the world was amiss.

Until the Third Mizukage came to her with an army of ANBU demanding to know where he was.

The Third was a quiet man, a calculating man, and Nishi cowered before him. ANBU tore through the house, knocking over cupboards and shattering tables. When they didn't find him, they took her to the Administration building and interrogated her. Where was he? Where was he? She didn't know.

Eventually they believed her.

Eventually they let her go back to her only other son, her only other family, and recoil in shame. Word went out:

The Chuunin, Hisano Hajime stole the Forbidden Scroll of Kishaku and was now and forever classified as a Missing-nin and named in the Bingo Book.

 _The Bingo Book_.

Like her baby boy was a hardened criminal. Like he knew what he was doing. He couldn't have known, someone must have tricked him. Someone must have told him it would be okay, and he listened.

He'd listened.

Hajime never listened to anybody.

"Sadao…you're not really going to go, are you?" Her eyes were like sapphires behind her big goofy glasses and it was all he could do to stop himself from pulling them off her face so he could see them better.

They were standing at the entrance of the village just moments before dawn. The mist was thick around them and he couldn't see their feet, even when she stood not five feet away. Her orange hair was loose and disheveled, like she'd just gotten out of bed, and there was still a glazed gleam on those sapphires. A glaze of sleep and a gleam of tears.

She was going to cry.

"I have to go." He finally managed. His voice was gruff with disuse and he gripped his bag tighter to keep his hands in check. There would be no reaching for her now.

"No you don't." She tried to offer. "You can stay here and train. You'll get just as strong under our waterfalls as you would anyone else's."

Waterfalls?

"What the hell are you going on about?" He snapped and her eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Shin said you were leaving to meditate under waterfalls—"

"God, you are so gullible!" He growled and turned towards the road. "Shingetsu was just being a dumbass and you believed him like always. Maybe you should do some training of your own so you can form yourself an opinion while I'm away."

The words he'd just spat at her were horrible and they tasted lewd as they left his mouth, but he gripped his bag harder. There would be no reaching for her now. It was like she was oil, and his words slid right off of her. She didn't believe a word he said and he was both glad and infuriated at the same time.

"It doesn't matter. It's just…whatever you're leaving to accomplish, you can accomplish it here. You can stay, and I'll help. I'll help anyway I can."

And there it was. Not in so many words but…she was begging.

She didn't want him to leave.

The anger that was building at her senselessness was snuffed out by her sincerity and he stared into those sapphires again.

"You can't help…no one can. I have to go. I have to do this. For him…"

She started to cry then, big diamonds rolling down her pale cheeks and it took every ounce of his self-control to stop him.

_There would be no reaching for her now!_

He had to go. He had to go right then, or he would never leave. He would never be strong enough to save his brother. He made to turn away again, a very small part of his heart hoped she would cling to his back…

But she made no move to stop him.

And then he was gone.

What an idiot.

It had been hours…days even. Yet his eyes continued to jam down in pain and his heart monitor ticked by like the seconds…like the pieces of her heart as they fell. This was not right…it was not right to keep him here when he couldn't live. When all he was trying to do was die. Of the many faces Nishi had worn through her life, the Reaper had not even been one she wanted to wear again.

But this just was not right.

Standing from her hard chair, she called in a nurse and asked her to page the Chief Medical Officer.

It only occurred to her when Bekkou walked in that he was Ezume's father, that he would look at her like her son's teammate had: with contempt, with pity.

"Has there been a development, Nishi?" He asked, his hands clamped firmly behind his back.

"No, but you said yourself…there won't be." Her voice was hoarse from her tears and quiet. She didn't want anyone to overhear. She didn't want the village to know what she was about to do.

"There is still hope. You can't—"

"Please don't think you get tell me what I can and cannot do." The man's strong face turned steely as he waited for her to continue. "It's been a very long time, and he has not gotten any better. In fact he has only gotten worse." That was her fault as well, she knew. Her delirium and mania that caused her to hurt her son even more. Bekkou knew it too. "So unless you have _another_ alternative treatment…I want to take him off that god forsaken thing." Her eyes focused on the ventilator, the steady rhythm had been the only thing she's heard for hours, lulling her into a hypnotic calm.

"If we take him off it _again_ …he's going to die, Nishi." Again, like when she tore it out of him earlier. If she did it again…

"He's not going to live, Bekkou." She tried to keep the venom out of her voice when she spat his name. It was a diversionary tactic, she knew. He was trying to ground her, to keep her rooted in her sanity by calling her by name…but they were long past that now.

Kawaguchi Bekkou padded slowly through the halls of his hospital. He had been in charge here for nearly 30 years, but never had he seen something like this. Nishi had not even blinked when he told her he could not relieve her son until his team had returned. She'd just sat back down with a demented grace and said, 'as soon as they get back.' Like she knew it was a ploy for time and didn't care. He stopped at the nurse's station to sign some documents then continued on.

He'd known Ezume had had a crush on Sadao since the academy. She had always been shy and not particularly powerful, so Bekkou made it a point to train her himself in the ways of medical Ninjutsu, in which she had excelled. And when tragedy struck the Hisano family, he had offered his support, as he had done for all of his daughter's friends, but his goodwill had been rebuffed.

After Ezume had been teamed up with Shingetsu and Sadao, her father worried. Worried himself sick. Sadao was a gloomy little prick most of the time, but he always brought his daughter back to him and so he offered his support again…with little success.

It was obvious Sadao wanted to relish in his depression, hone it, and forge it into a weapon as deadly as his cutlass'. And there was no help for someone who did not think themselves able of being rescued.

So Bekkou continued to walk, and walk and walk. Until his sentry on the roof gave him the news that he saw his daughter approaching. And then he had to do his duty.

There was something waiting in the darkness and he could not remember his name. That was the first thing he'd forgotten when the darkness enveloped him decades ago. Then he'd forgotten the names of the others who had meant so much to him. The few he had left.

He could recall agony and despair—

He was _in_ agony and despair.

The darkness was burning. The tick of the heart monitor sped up, slowed down and chimed in an erratic dance around his head. He deserved this…the suffering.

"Sadao…"

No.

What was that?

Who was that?

"Sadao…please." A sob. That was not for him. No one was coming for him.

There was still a real world beyond the shadows—he could hear people arguing and machines hissing, although he couldn't understand their words or block out the panic that was laced in them.

"He is _my_ son—"

"Like hell! We've seen what happen to _your_ _sons_ , and I won't let that happen to him!"

"He doesn't deserve this!"

"You're right…he doesn't."

The darkness was burning deep in his chest and it was like it was carving a path through his veins. Circling his skullcap and then blazing down his spine, through his arms, around his hips, in his legs, to his toes.

He deserved this.

"Sadao…"

No.

Stop it. _God damn it_. Let him go!

Suddenly the erratic cadence of the heart monitor flat lined in a long earsplitting wail.

"No!" That single word flitted around in his head like a cool breeze. "I'm not going to let you die!"

"Zoom, be careful—"

Zoom…Zoom like a motorcycle on a clear morning. Fire surged down his breastbone and singed its way across every one of his ribs. He heard himself gasp and in an echo, someone else hiccupped.

 _Ezume_.

There was something in the darkness and he could not remember his name…but he could remember hers.

 _Ezume_. It echoed through his very soul.

Her laugh when she saw him smile. Her tears when she saw him leave. Her joy when he gave her gifts. Her stare when he came home. Her fear when he crumbled before her.

But mostly it was those sapphire eyes that haunted him, that told him—

"…come back to me. Please…I can't lose you again."

His eyes shot open and there they were: those sapphires.

"Sadao!" She cried.

A growl escaped his lips as he tore through the tubes and wires that held him down and grabbed her. She crashed into his chest and he held her, squeezed her.

There was no need to reach for her now…because she was here.

And she was wet…soaking wet.

Shingetsu hovered over her shoulder staring at Sadao, his grey eyes and grey hair dripping. Behind them stood the parents: Nishi and Bekkou gaping with dumbfound relief.

He felt like an animal, gripping her tight and snarling at anyone who came close. But he had to keep her there, had to make sure she wouldn't dissolve into the darkness. There had been something waiting in the black, ready to devour him whole…

It was betrayal—vast and obscure, and it dared him to see if he couldn't die of a broken heart, beckoned him with every breath. Come, let it drown everything else out. Let it consume him, heart and soul.

"We found him. It's okay, we found him. You're all right. You're all right. We found him." She was muttering to him, stroking her glowing fingers over every inch of his exposed chest, her sunset hair covering them like a blanket.

He finally looked down and met her eyes.

"You…" His voice was raw and it felt like someone was hashing a grater against his vocal chords. Diamonds began to fall on his face, her tears mixing with river water from her hair. Sadao smirked. "Waterfalls."

ANBU were currently scouring the tunnels from the entrances Shingetsu and Ezume pointed out, but everyone knew they wouldn't find anything. The Green Fang would be long gone, deeper underground or further under to sea.

Ezume didn't even bother to panic as the cave abscess filled with water. Hadn't even stopped to consider who would be on the other side of that bolder when it rolled away. So when the cloudy water went over her head, all she did was put her hands together and breathe in the muddy brine.

They couldn't have known who she was. If they had, they would have known this would _not_ be the way she would end. So when the stone rolled away, she lay in a puddle and held her breath. Three people entered the cave; two flanking the door and one came straight for her. He bent down—she knew it was a he from his heavy footfalls—and reached for her neck.

"I'm sorry Ezume…" He said and pressed two fingers to her beating pulse…and then she erupted.

Hajime. It was _Hajime_. His mint hair swished to the side as she punched him in the face. Hajime was the leader of the Green Fang. He looked exactly like she remembered him, only older and graver. He had always been hard and emotionless, but his voice, ' _I'm sorry…_ '. He sounded just like Sadao, his brother, who he had stabbed.

She beat him senseless, never letting him have the opening to grab the swords strapped to his back over his cloak. She knew that if she didn't end this fight before then, she wasn't going to win, but power surged through her from some unknown source and she dispatched all three of them in a matter of minutes. Then, her breath ragged, she grabbed the traitor by his ruddy cape and dragged him out of the tunnels. Shingetsu met her half way to the entrance and gaped at her when she told him what happened, just like Sadao, Bekkou and Nishi were gaping at her now as she retold it.

"He…" Was all Nishi could utter before she fled the room to find her long lost son. Ezume's father only bowed and followed after her. Ezume had never seen him bow to anyone, yet he'd bowed to her.

Her heart swelled as the only people left in the room was her team.

She reached for Shingetsu's hand, who immediate took it, and then hesitantly brushed Sadao's, but there was no hesitation in his grip either. She looked between them, beaming.

Sadao jerked his chin to the door and eyed Shin, who got the point and smirked. His eyebrows danced a bit suggestively but Sadao grunted a threat and the grey haired boy retreated, shutting the door behind him.

Then it was just them.

And it was a tad awkward.

Ezume couldn't meet Sadao's stare, as she glanced from his black eyes to the window where mist was beginning to settle.

"I—"

"We—"

They started at the same time, and then paused at the same time to let the other speak. The silence lingered before they both chuckled inelegantly.

"I'll go first." She smiled but he held up his hand, still trailing an IV.

"No, let me." He breathed a sigh to calm his nerves and to drive away the darkness. He was so so tired, but he had things to say. She'd only left the room once since he awoke to brief the Undertaker Squad on Hajime's last known location.

God, Hajime, after all these years.

While she was out, Shin filled him in on all the things that weren't said.

"It would seem that I owe you an apology." He said hoarsely. She smiled knowingly and got up to get him some water. She neither confirmed nor denied and he sighed. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. "I owe you a thousand apologies."

"You don't owe me anything, Sadao." She said as she handed him the cup.

"No, that's just it. I owe you _everything_." Her hands were beginning to shake, so he quickly took the drink. She plopped down in her seat with a definite thud, and he immediately wished he hadn't gone first.

"I spent a lot of time trying to get my brother back. I sacrificed everything, years of my life…only to find that while I changed…so had he. You and Shin are the only people I know who have seen every shade of me and it's so…unnerving. Shin told me about what you ask, what you said in the woods. You have to know, I didn't ask you to help because—"

"I know." She whispered, wringing her hands in her lap. Those sapphires were threatening to spill diamonds again and he'd had just about enough of that.

"No, you don't know. It wasn't because I thought you were dumb or weak. When I said those things to you…God, I'll regret them for the rest of my life. But I didn't ask you to come because I knew it was going to be dangerous and the last thing I could ever face was you getting hurt because of me." Her eyes searched his face, analyzing every line as if she was trying to tell if this was another one of those times that she needed to slough off the words he said, but…no. Every feature on his face screamed his sincerity. He'd worried after her and he'd protected her. "And I'd do it all again if I had to. Although I would really like to avoid the stabbing part." He winced and she was immediately up and adjusting the mattress and the pillows. His dedicated little nurse.

She still hadn't said anything.

Gently he grabbed one of her wrists and stilled her. She was hiding her tears behind her glasses because he could see them drip down her cheeks.

"That wasn't supposed to make you cry." He tried, but then she chuckled.

"It's just funny." She mumbled. "I was going to tell you the same thing."

"Well it's a good thing I went first then, so I wouldn't look so dumb." He snorted and settled into his pillows. She only smiled at him and rounded the bed. She made a move to leave but he stopped her "Uhh, hey. You'll be here when I wake up…right?"

"Of course. Why?" She said.

"Because I need you to drive the darkness away…" He whispered as she turned off the light.

"That's what I'm here for." She said as she came back and climbed into bed with him. It was narrow and there wasn't much room, but she nestled herself in the crook of his arm and sighed. "That's always what I've been here for."


	4. The Ring Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Adventure - Shino Aburame

"Don't you think it's a tad bit suspicious that she just vanishes and then reappears days later like nothing ever happened?" Rame hunched over his cup of sake and stared bleary eyed at his fellow Shinobi.

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Shino shrugged and filled himself another cup of water. He didn't bother to make the distinction to the former Oto nin.

"I don't like it. And Arashi just—"

"Arashi is the captain. He doesn't need to explain anything to us. But I'm pretty sure whatever it is she does, he knows." Shino said.

"I'm gonna ask him!" Rame slammed his cup into the table and made a move to get up but Shino grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You already tried that. He's not going to tell you anything."

"Then I'm gonna go find her."

"The ship is under lockdown until she returns. You know that."

"I don't know if you know this or not," Rame slurred and fumbled as he stood, "but I'm silent as a mouse." One of Shino's Kikaichu tittered across the table and Rame eyed it. "Or a bug." And he downed his cup of sake.

They slipped off the Kamekona silently, only thanks to Rame's Jutsu. If anyone had been able to perceive them, they would have no doubt heard his obnoxious laughter and drunken stomps. Half way to shore, Shino dunked the man underwater, just to try and snap him out of it. Once they made it to the sleepy harbor town, Shino pulled his hood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was nearly four in the morning, the last thing they needed was to stand out. The dip must have done him some good because Rame followed suit and pulled his bandana lower on his forehead.

It was like a tickle in his stomach, as Naikami picked up the scent of his mate, Wakahiru. Shino really only debated for a moment as to whether or not his female tracker bug was still inside of Tama. How could it not be? He doubted Tama had the ability to extract Wakahiru from herself or somehow destroy her. So he and Rame followed his gut as Naikami led them down street after street, turn after turn.

Even though he knew they weren't in the Land of Fire, it still shocked Shino to see how different this land was from his own. The street was a laid cobblestone and the buildings towered over him, so close together that they almost cut off his view of the night sky. But it was the smell. Like piss and pastries, and he struggled to keep his stomach in check every time some street urchin passed them and the smell wafted into his nose again. Shino had to stop and steady himself on a nearby wall while covering his nose and mouth with his hand, so he could recycle his oxygen supply through his chakra network. It helped keep is blood-oxygen levels high while giving him a break from breathing in the rank.

"Oh god, Pukane. Move." Rame shoved him forward and Shino huffed, being forced to breathe again. He spun on his heels to punch the nin but felt goo squish between his fingers as he made the fist. Looking down, he realized that whatever substance that was on his hand came from the wall. "I don't even want to know what that is." Rame scratched his nose to try and hide the fact that he was holding it. Shino was able to fling most of the slime away, but he ended up scraping it off on the corner of another—clean—building.

"What is Tama doing in this hell hole?" Rame asked as Naikami stopped his buzzing in front of a shabby looking building. The sign that hung beside the door read, 'The Keiki Inn', and Rame made a gagging sound.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Keiki means 'child' in the language." Shino suddenly did not want to go inside. "Why the hell is she in a place like this?" Rame hissed again and sucked in a big breath. It looked like he was trying to appear bigger than he felt as he advanced on the door with Shino trailing behind.

The inside was even dingier than the outside, if that was possible. The smell only intensified as the door snapped shut behind them and now Shino was the one gagging.

"Come on, Pukane. Don't be such a pussy." Rame smirked but Shino could see his eyes watering. Shino, not wanting to spend a second longer in there then he had to, walked up to the rotting bar that served as a front desk. The only light source was an electric lamp that sat on the end and illuminated an entrance to the left, presumably the way to the rooms. A morbidly obese man…maybe woman, sat behind the desk and eyed the two ninja.

"Good morning," Shino said quietly, "We are looking for—"

"I don't do business with Shinobi. Beat it." The man spat—literally spat, with saliva bubbles landing on Shino's jacket. There was an unmistakable rush in his blood as his Kikaichu swirled, preparing for battle, but Shino gripped the desk and grunted.

"You must be mistaken. My partner and I are—"

"Filthy jutsu-lovers! I can spot your kind from mile away." The gargantuan man looked like he was going to stand but ended up deciding against it, perhaps because of the weight he would have to heft. Shino was about to inform him that while he is as stubborn, he was not a member of the Hyuuga Clan and therefore could not see a mile away, but Rame clapped him on the shoulder. Shino shrugged and stepped aside as Rame leaned an elbow on the desk, invading the man's space.

"I don't know if you noticed but my friend here was trying to say something when you so rudely—" The colossal man opened his nauseating mouth to interrupt again, but when his vocal chords strummed…no sound escaped his throat. A ghost of a smile danced on Shino's lip as he looked down and saw Rame's hidden hand formed into half of the Tiger seal. "—interrupted him. But now that you've found some manners, let's try this again." The massive man was screaming, red in the face yelling, but not a peep reached their ears. "We're looking for another friend of ours. A girl, little shorter than me, dark skin, lots of black hair, you seen her?" The man stilled and sat like he was pouting until Rame released the Jutsu.

"You…" He started, like he was testing to see if he could produce sound again. "You her stiffs or something like that?"

"Something like that." Rame smirked. "Now start talking before you can't anymore." The man's eyes widened in fear and then narrowed in hatred as he crossed his arms over his oily chest hair poking over his shirt collar.

"Top floor. Some John rented the room for her."

"Wait, you're saying she's not alone?" Rame froze.

"Yeah…duh. Working girls don't usually work alone, if you know what I mean. Geez, didn't think Shinobi were such prudes. Guess you guys are too busy kill—"

"Yeah, yeah, shut the hell up." Rame flew forward and sank his fist into the man's face, immediately knocking him out.

The stairs were scarcely stable as they ascended the steps to the top floor. There were five levels all with rooms filled with god only knows what, but with every story they climbed, the smell seemed to recede and Shino was grateful for that at least. When they reached the highest landing, there was a sudden jolt along Shino's lumbar vertebrae, like Naikami suddenly shot to his back.

"She's gone."

"What?" Rame snapped, his hand already on the knob.

"It would appear that she just left. If we leave now we can intercept her." Shino turned to go, but Rame kicked the door down anyway. The Leaf nin didn't even bother to question the Oto nin as he stormed in the room, throwing his explanation over his shoulder.

"I want to see what kind of scum lured her in here. Yeah you! Wake up you scumbag!"

The room was dark, a refurbished attic space, with both walls mimicking the slant of the roof. There was a bed against the right wall and a bathroom opposite it, and a small alcove with a window that was the only light. Something felt off about the room, even as Shino stepped inside and shut the door behind them. Whether it was the odd smell, the steam radiating from the bathroom shower, the weird color of the sheets…He turned his attention to the tiny bathroom as Rame advanced on the bed where someone lay. He could make out the outline of a body too big to be Tama's, and it hadn't moved since they entered.

"I said wake up!" Rame grabbed the edge of the sheet and flicked it off in a rage.

The world spiraled to a stop.

Shino tilted his glasses down and stared at the body lying face up on the bed. He was obviously dead but…he was so more far-gone than that. Bloody slashes crisscrossed his chest and the top of his thighs, his face was nearly unrecognizable, teeth missing, eye sockets fractured, ear nearly torn off. It was gruesome, and the sheets were tinged with not only blood, but with other body fluids as well. Shino almost couldn't believe that this was one body's worth of carnage.

Rame looked like he was going to throw up.

"This can't be your first…" Shino asked the boy.

"No." Rame snapped and dropped the sheet. "Just the first in a while."

And as the filthy sheet puddled on the ground, Shino gasped. Rame followed his gaze unwillingly, and his eyes bulged. "What the hell is that?"

It was a ring, a startlingly beautiful gold ring. "What does he have a ring around his…you know?" Rame flapped his arms around aimlessly as Shino advanced on the body, pictures flashing before his eyes. Snapshots of other corpses and murders, also a particular Nara's eyebrows.

"Because he was murdered by a serial killer known as 'the Ring Breaker'." Shino pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and went to the tiny nightstand to light a candle.

"Serial killer?" Rame was instantly in attack mode as he moved about the room to secure the entrances. He peered into the bathroom, confirming Shino's suspicions that it was empty, and then pulled on the window, only to find the clasp torn at the hinges. "This must be where they made their escape." Shino stepped around the bed to see the lacerations on the body from all angles. He remembered Shikamaru's lament about this particular murderer: he was a pro, he never left any evidence, and he never went beyond what was necessary.

This body only had two of the three earmarks.

"Something is different about this man." He said quietly.

"What? You mean besides the fact that his face has been smashed in?" Rame paced a good ten feet from the bed, not wanted to get any closer than he had to.

"The Ring Breaker stabs his victims and leaves the ring as his calling card, but he's never mutilated one beyond recognition before."

"So maybe he really hated this dude." Rame scowled and crossed his arms.

"Or…?" Shino led, waiting for the other man to catch up.

"Or something interrupted him…Tama!" Rame ran to the window again and Shino couldn't help but drop his head at the boy's ignorance.

"Or he is a she." Shino stood and watched the other boy freeze. "The blood is still pooling, meaning the homicide happened rather recently. And Tama's scent vanished just after we arrived. It would seem that you got more than you bargained for, because Tama is the Ring Breaker."

Before either of them could react to that particular nugget of information, there was a thump on the landing outside the door. Instantly, Rame damped the sound around them as Shino jumped and grabbed him, pinning them both to the ceiling among the rafters of the corner of the room. They were shrouded in shadows as a woman entered. She was wearing a long black cape with a hood that hid her face, but Shino could smell the Cherry Blossom perfume rolling off of her. She paused with a gasp when she saw the body and then advanced to the bed, falling to her knees beside it. He could hear her crying, sobbing…but she made no move to call out, or scream for help. She stayed that way for a while, and Shino's arms began to shake from the effort of holding him and Rame up.

Finally, after a long time, the woman raised and dragged herself back out of the room, blowing out the candle as she went.

Rame immediately dropped down and landed like a cat on the floorboards.

"We need to go, now." He whispered and made his way to the window, but Shino caught his arm.

"No we don't."

"Hello! That lady is going to call the authorities!"

"Don't you think she would have done that while she was in here? That she wouldn't have blown out the light if she were just going to come back up with others? No…that woman came to mourn, because this was an orchestrated event. She's probably his late wife."

"You can't possibly know that. Why would she—"

"Because she paid Tama to kill him."

"She is not a serial killer!" They were both crouched at the end of the bed, and the steam from the shower that was still running licked under the door.

"She is. Listen to me: Tama lured the man here under the ruse of being a prostitute, then, while they were—"

"Don't—"

"While they were otherwise occupied, she killed him and mutilated his body. Then she turned on the water in the bathroom as a deterrent. You saw this place; no one is going to come interrupt this room until check out, and even then, whenever someone does come up and knock, they will hear the shower and assume whoever it is can't hear them and come back later. It will only work once, but it will work on multiple people once."

Rame stared at him, denying the explanation right down to his bones. Every time he came up with something to say, Shino would just look down his nose at him and squelch his defense. Finally, in defeat, he said, "the only way to know for sure is to find her and ask her."

"A wise decision…even from an Oto nin." Shino smirked, but Rame did not mirror it. The horror was still eating him alive as they slipped out through the broken window and onto the roof, following the bug boy's lead.

They found her just before dawn, standing on the beach starring at the ocean. There were no ships in sight, and by Shino's figure, they were a good six or seven miles up the cost from the Kamekona. Her back was too them, tattoos aflame in the sunrise and when Shino was about to walk out to her, Rame grabbed his arm and pulled him back down behind a bush.

He wanted to ask why they were hiding, but Rame silenced everything around them. He couldn't even hear the tick of bug legs on his bones it was so thick. So he turned to the man and mouthed the word,

'Why?'

Rame mouthed back, 'Because something's wrong.'

Suddenly, like she'd heard him, Tama started peeling off clothing and dropping it in the sand as she approached the water. First to come off was her head wrap, which held back her hair. Without it, her wild black mane streamed around her like Daagana's black power. Next was her tunic, then her chest wrap, her fishnet, her harem pants, her shorts…until she was utterly bare and stepping into the sea.

It was cathartic, the waves lapping against my shins. I left my blood stained clothing on the beach, not wanting that filth's lifeblood to taint my ocean. I walked further in until the cold brine was above my knees, above my hips, above my belly button…then I threw my arms wide and cried.

The boys looked at each other and then back as she began to scrub her skin. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until she was raw, and then she dove underneath the water and erupted out of the froth again like a siren. It was horrifying and glorious at the same time.

Finally, when all was scrubbed and gone, she emerged, dripping and victorious, baring her entire front to the boys, who both looked down at their sandals.

"You can come out now, Rame." She called and the boy beside Shino started. His cheeks were pink and it spread all the way to his ears as he stood abruptly and released his silencing Jutsu. Shino didn't stand, but watched him trudge out onto the beach in humiliation. "You too, Pukane." She clarified, and then it was his turn to be embarrassed.

After a moment, they both stood before her as she dressed again, blood still fresh on her shirt and pants. Rame was careful to avoid her gaze, but Shino held it when it landed on him.

"You were supposed to stay on the ship." She said.

"I would have thought that a lockdown pertained to everyone, first mates included." They eyed each other in an intense showdown before Ramen finally spoke.

"It's true…isn't it?" He said quietly.

"Depends…" I shrugged. "What exactly do you think you know?"

"You're the Ring Breaker." He said crisply. I wasn't sure which he was really mad about: the fact that I didn't tell him, or the fact that he found out like this. But I'd always hated the name they gave me: the Ring Breaker, like what I did broke up marriages. What a joke. I saved those women. Why else would they have come to me?

"You can just call me Tama." I smirked and kicked sand onto his sandals but he didn't even smile…and that worried me. I looked back to Shino who stared at me hard, analyzing my every move, just like he used to in the brig. I sighed. "You weren't ever supposed to know. The fact that you do is your own fault. You also broke protocol—"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rame snapped and balled his hands into fists. "You're a serial killer and you're about to keel-haul us for being out past curfew?"

"I am not a serial killer you simple minded fool." I spat.

"No," Shino finally spoke, slicing through the fury whizzing between Rame and I. "Technically speaking, since you are paid for your services, you are a Mercenary. A ninja for hire. I can't be the only one who sees the irony." I froze at his words.

A ninja for hire…

"I am not a—"

"It doesn't really matter what you classify yourself as. Self-report is the most unreliable of all testimonies. By definition, being paid to kill is either an assassin, if political, or a mercenary if not. How do you find the women?" He crossed his bug filled arms and gazed at me. He wasn't even mad! His voice was just as calculating as ever and I wanted to shake him. I wanted to punch him in his pretty little face for calling me a Shinobi.

"I don't," I ground through my teeth, "they find me."


	5. The Round Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Adventure - Shikamaru Nara

All the familiar faces were there:

Kurotsuchi, just a week after her induction as the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure.

Mei, just a week shy of her retirement as Mizukage of Kirigakure, the two women could not be more different.

A very grumpy Kakashi Hatake, Hokage of Konohagakure.

A, the hulking Raikage from Kumogakure, and lastly, the war hero and Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert from Sunagakure.

But among all these faces that he knew, Shikamaru saw the new ones he had yet to analyze: Hideki Gyoshuku, the new leader of Amegakure.

Sukeru Shibafu from Kusagakure who had ties to the Blood Prison, and lastly, Shibuki and his young apprentice Maiku from Takigakure.

And then there were the lowly representatives like him: Akatsuchi, Chojuro, C, Temari, Daagana, Kamaji, and Tsume.

This was a mess. An absolute mess, but the Shinobi Union was destined to work, regardless of the awkwardness that was guaranteed to follow the formal introductions of their first ever meeting.

The Kages and leaders filed into a huge room with a large round table, around which were eight grand chairs, each carved with the symbol of the specific nation. Shikamaru stood lazily behind Kakashi as the rest of the leaders got situated. He had been dreading everything about this, but there was one face he had been anxious to see. Suddenly Temari walked in beside her brother Gaara and Shikamaru gulped. Make that _two_ faces he was anxious about. Temari shot him a glare that could turn a man's blood to ice and then proceeded around the table to make her introductions. It was troublesome that even when they quarreled in their private life, he still had to stand next to his fiancé (if they were still getting married after that fight) in a professional setting.

Finally the face he wanted to see waltzed in beside Shibuki of Taki. Daagana beamed at Shikamaru when they made eye contact. He heard Kakashi chuckle as the Hokage gave him silent permission to see his adopted sister. He didn't have room to go far as Daagana threw her arms around him and squeezed.

"Oh Shika! Where have you been?"

"Where have I been? Where have _you_ been? You're the one with teleportation powers!" He laughed as he hugged her back. He saw Temari smiling at them absently from the corner of his eye as Daagana pulled back and examined him. She looked the same as she always had: long brown hair and brilliant golden eyes.

"Life is busy in Suna. There have been some pretty confusing attacks. I'd actually like to get your advice…over a game of Shogi maybe?"

"Oh no, I hate playing you." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "It's not even fair, you're just so bad."

"I am not! I'm getting better! I even beat Kankurou the other day!" She tried to regain her pride but he shook his head.

"If there was ever anyone worse than you, it was the puppet king. Now hurry up and get over there, we're about to start." She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped away to stand behind Gaara, her boyfriend.

As soon as everyone was seated, Mei stood, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I know it wasn't my idea or anything but I would like to ask if I can go first." All of the leaders looked around the table and collectively shrugged in acceptance as the woman continued. "Very well, right to it. Kiri has a mermaid problem."

There was a slight pause, as everyone was wondering if she was joking or not before from Iwa came a,

"Excuse me?" Kurotsuchi leaned an elbow on the table.

"I know how it sounds, but let me explain." Mei shook her head. "Back in the days of the third Mizukage, in an effort to be like the Leaf, we implemented an ANBU training program."

"And look how well it went for us." Kakahi grimaced.

"Some of your ideas _were_ better than others, I will admit. Also, side bar Kakashi, don't think I don't know about that Pirate ship you have sailing our waters with your shinobi on it. Another one of your brilliant idea?" Mei smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi waved off her accusation nonchalantly.

"Regardless, genetic experiments were run on willing participants. Experiments to make our ninja better and faster in the water. Eventually, the trials began to show promise and even reproduction as the original participants were bred and produced offspring—"

"You make them sound as if they were animals." Sukeru from Ame hissed. The tension in the room went up a notch.

"I am not condoning the actions taken by the third. Yakura, in his only lucid moment, neglected the program into the ground and it was disbanded as soon as I sat in office. But meanwhile, these genetically altered shinobi were formed into a brigade of patrolmen. They protected the perimeter around the island for years, and fended off many attacks before they started. They were invaluable to the Village's safety. But here in lies my problem." Mei sighed heavily and combed a hand through her hair. "Usually the ninja would patrol on rotation and live at least some semblance of a normal life in the village, but fewer and fewer have been making it back, with no explanation from the ones that do."

"Are you saying they've died?" Kakashi asked but she shook her head.

"I think a more reasonable justification is that they are staying in the ocean. They are _living_ under the sea."

"I don't see the issue." Kurotuschi shrugged and crossed her arms.

"The issue is that we have no way to reach them, or contact them, or defend against them should they turn on us. We're in the dark. All we need is a little intel, perhaps a sit down with whomever they have decided to follow."

"And have you told this to the few that remained in the village?" A from Kumo asked. Mei grunted and shook her head.

"We did and the next morning they were all gone. Every shinobi who had the capability is now living under the ocean."

"Must have spooked them off." Sukeru mused and Mei glared at him.

"Look, all we need is a Recon unit. We don't want to start a war with these people. We owe them for their protection of our village and I am willing to recognize them as their own private entity, but we need to understand what we're dealing with first."

"If they are not open to the idea of meeting with you on land, how did you propose this to work." Kakashi asked.

"I was hoping someone would have a suggestion."

"Isn't Kiri known for their water-breathing ninja?" Sukeru asked, openly glaring at the Mizukage. She glowered right back at him.

"While we do have shinobi with the capability, we don't have enough to send on a diplomatic mission, or any that can fight under the immense water pressure."

"And why should we send our ninja if you won't even send yours?" He asked. Tension + another notch.

"Sukeru, do you not remember the point of this Union?" Kakashi glared at him with his one uncovered eye. Everyone held their breath.

"I didn't realize there was a point. It was either join or never be given missions again." Sukeru spat.

"The point—"

"The _point_ , father, is that through the Union, the countries of the world will be able to function better than we ever did as enemies. Collectively contributing to missions guarantees that all the villages will prosper as opposed to just one." The tall green-haired girl behind Sukeru chimed in. All eyes turned to Tsume as she stood straighter. "Kusa is willing, and deserves to play with the big boys. We're here to prove it." A's chuckle sounded like the boom of thunder as he nodded to the brave girl.

"I like your spirit kid. Kusa will make a fine ally yet."

"Moving on…" Mei rubbed her neck.

"What of our re-breathers?" Hideki Gyoshuku muttered and everyone turned towards him, unable to hear what he said. He was a soft-spoken old man, and his representative, Kamaji, stepped forward with an apologetic smile.

"Gyoshuku-sama has made a fair suggestion. Amegakure could lend whoever is chosen some of our token re-breathers to make the decent possible." Mei dipped her head in thanks to the man who mirrored it.

"Now that we have the ' _how'_ , we just have to figure out the ' _who'_." Shibuki from Taki smiled good-naturedly. "Who feels like taking a dip?"

"I would like to recommend Daagana." Kakashi was the first to throw a name in the hat. Shikamaru watched as Gaara viably tightened. Even after everything he was as overprotective as ever.

"Daagana is unavailable for this mission." Gaara announced, but before A could open his loud mouth to make fun of the young redhead, Gaara added, "She can't swim."

Everyone turned to stare at the golden-eyed girl who shrunk a little and chuckled nervously. "Guys, I live in a desert. When was I going to learn how to swim?"

"Perhaps during your time with Sasuke Uchiha?" Sukeru lashed out and _everyone_ glared back at him. Though nothing had ever been said, the Shibafu Clan of Kusa was deeply ashamed for having based some of the world's most notorious criminals…without knowing it, Sasuke Uchiha included. Daagana scowled at him, but kept her mouth shut.

"Regardless of if she can swim or not, her Dark Release is non-permeable. She would be one of the only Shinobi alive with a nature transformation not susceptible to water." Kakashi reasoned.

"Then send a Nara." Gaara returned. "Their Hidan shadow techniques run on the same principles as Daagana's _black_."

"Perhaps we should consider a different plan of attack." Shikamaru chimed in at the mention of his clan. All the leaders turned their attention to him. Kakashi looked up and for a split second, saw Shikaku standing behind him. "Instead of looking for a nature release that can outdo water, why not go the other direction? Maite Guy and Rock Lee from Konoha are already used to performing under extreme physical pressure. Removing the ankle weights that they wear would make fighting underwater like fighting on normal ground for anyone else. I would suggest sending Taijutsu experts instead of Ninjutsu types."

Everyone seemed to like this idea.

"Although, Guy is out of commission, we would be willing to loan Rock Lee to this mission." Kakashi declared.

"Our resident Taijutsu expert, Shira, will join as well." Gaara added. And around the table, each leader offered up one of their Taijutsu ninja. Finally, there were five members of the diplomatic mission assigned under Kiri. Just as the gauntlet was going to fall, Mei reluctantly added,

"I would just like to ask for one contingency. We need someone to run the op from land."

"Wouldn't you rather one of your own people do it?" Kurotsuchi commented.

"If something goes wrong, I want someone who can get our people out of the water as quickly as possible." Mei pursed her lips.

"You want Daagana to run the logistics from the beach." Gaara said icily.

"She's the only one who can get them up and out in an instant." Mei tried to reason.

"My Jutsu doesn't work like that. I can't port to somewhere I can't see." Daagana sidestepped Gaara's chair and leaned against the table. "If I tried to just throw a portal to the bottom of the ocean, I could end up _draining_ it, or drowning in it."

"You portal to Konoha from Suna." Shikamaru tried but she shook her head.

"That's different. I know Konoha intimately. I've been there so many times I can see it in my mind. Besides," She added, "how would I even know if they were in trouble to begin with?"

"With that in mind, if that's what you want Mei, how about we also send a Hyuuga? Hinata Hyuuga would do well running on the sidelines." Kakashi came to the rescue. Mei thought about it for a moment before sighing in agreement.

As the gavel fell and the contract was written up, Gaara turned to Daagana and whispered something in her ear. She pulled back and gave him a very puzzled expression before nodding and leaving the room. A few moments later, Temari came in and took up her place behind him without so much as a glance in Shikamaru's direction. The young Kazekage stood and crossed his arms as he addressed the group.

"If the floor is open, I would like to request…advice."

"You're doing that here? Now?" Temari whispered from behind him, but his look back silenced her.

"Speak, Kazekage-sama. We will do what we can." Old man Hideki wheezed, and Gaara nodded.

"My council has brought it to my attention that I have reached an acceptable age for marriage."

"We _all_ heard about how that went." Kurotsuchi smirked and picked at her nails. Shikamaru sighed. This again. It was true the Suna council had presented Gaara with a potential bride that _wasn't_ Daagana, and it had ended in disaster. But most didn't know that Shikamaru himself had been the mastermind behind that one.

"While the potential candidate picked for me by the council did not pan out, I would like to make my own nomination: _I want to marry_ _Daagana_." Gaara annunciated the last five words with a distinct finality. He was going to do it whether they agreed with it or not.

"Suna sounds like my kind of council. Want to switch?" Mei purred and leaned her elbow on the table.

"I assume you have told your council of your wishes?" A drummed his fingers on the large table and Shikamaru could feel the vibrations in his toes.

"I have." Gaara nodded.

"And I assume they think she is unsuitable due to her background." Kakashi pursed his lips under his mask.

"We probably shouldn't go into detail, but specifically her connections to Taki and the Uchiha." Temari murmured and finally shot Shikamaru a confusing look. It was full of a tired sadness that took every ounce of self-control he had to stop him from going to her.

"We are sorry to be the cause of your transgressions, Kazekage-sama." Shibuki bowed his head.

"Tell your council that Sasuke Uchiha has been given a full pardon by the Allied Forces for his actions during the Fourth Shinobi War, and that that pardon extends to everyone involved with his group, Daagana included." Kakashi declared.

"He killed _hundreds_ of people." Sukeru spat.

"He and Naruto _saved_ _millions_." Kakashi bit back.

"Her affiliation with Sasuke aside, I want to ask for collective permission before I make a move to defy my own council." Gaara said quietly.

"Tread carefully, young Kage. The slope you choose is a slippery one." Hideki held up a gnarled finger. Gaara nodded respectfully.

"I heed your guidance, Gyoshuku-sama, but in this matter, my council will not get a vote." There was a tangible pause as everyone stopped to decide. Before it could be called for though, Shibuki smiled up at Gaara.

"Your council may be intrusive, but I'm sure they mean well. If they are concerned with the lineage of any heirs you will sire, Takigakure is willing to sign a treaty stating that any affiliation they have with the Arai Clan will be null. Your offspring will be children of the desert, Kazekage-sama." An electric shock shot up Shikamaru's spine as he looked back at Temari.

So _that_ was it.

The Suna council didn't want Daagana to marry their Kazekage because their kids would have split citizenship…just like he and Temari's. Gaara, in all his reserved grace, bowed from the waist to the leader of Takigakure.

"Thank you."

As the meeting augured and the collective pairs filed out, Daagana came skipping back in. Shikamaru was chatting quietly with Temari who seemed to have forgiven him.

"Hey. I went to check with Kankurou like Gaara asked, but he didn't know what I was talking about. Did something happen?" Temari and Shika exchanged a glance before smirking.

"Nope, just mermaids."

"I don't think I believe you…" She squinted at them, but Shikamaru laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Believe what you will. Hey, you wanna play a game of GO?"


	6. The Wedding of the Kazekage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara x OC

Up and down, up and down. My pacing was starting to strain Hinata's neck from following after me as I went up and down the room.

"You really need to sit down, Gana-chan." She begged and got up to stop me, the swish of red silk blushing her legs. She grabbed me expertly and forced me to sit on a cushion. I grunted in pain as the bandages around my abdomen crinkled and strained.

"It hurts to sit." I mumbled as I was seized by a hoard of hands, once again.

"It's better than popping a stitch." Sakura snapped and systematically went about checking all of my health related measures again. I tried to push her away and get up again, the butterflies in my stomach dancing, but I was forced back down.

"Dear god, woman. Just sit still!" TenTen yelled at me as she shoved my shoulders down. The hands were back, rubbing my ears, forehead and nose in spicy smelling saffron leaves. I groaned as I sneezed for the umpteenth time, tears watering my eyes.

"I don't understand why I have to rub this stuff all over me. You didn't do this at your wedding!" I whined to Hinata who was gently pulling my hair back into plaits.

"Hyuuga traditions are much different than those of the desert." She hummed, her tiny fingers expertly pulling and lacing my hair into something unrecognizable.

" _You_ didn't have to do this." I sulked at Temari who was lounging on a pile of cushions in the corner, fanning herself with a miniature version of her _Kyodai Sensu._

"Oh yeah," She flicked her fan closed with a _click_. "Cause my wedding was _soo_ typical." She wrinkled her nose at me like a snob.

"That's what happens when you go and yourself pregnant before you're even married." TenTen commented evenly.

"Hey, zip it bon bons. Even nine months pregnant, I can still beat your ass."

"Only if you manage not to trip over those swollen kankles of yours."

"Why you!" Temari made a move to push herself up, but only moved a few inches before sinking back down into the cushions. "Not worth it." She mumbled as she flipped open her fan and started fanning herself again.

"Please explain to me again, why I'm doing this." I pleaded to Hiniku as she came around with another bowl of yellow saffron powder. She laughed at my pitifulness as she stuck two fingers in the yellow mix and smeared it over my forehead and brow.

"A long time ago, before the founding of Suna and the implementation of the Shinobi way, the people of the desert were _Bedouins_ , Desert Dwellers. Nomads that climbed the dunes on foot and on the backs of camels."

"What's a camel?" Karin whispered to Maneri, who waved her off excitedly. Hiniku's voice was melodic and no one wanted to interrupt.

"Back then, the sun was both their ally and their enemy, as were most things in the _alssahra' shaytan_."

"What's that mean?" Ino whispered on the other side of Maneri. In a rage, the mute girl threw the red head and the blonde into a Genjutsu and they keeled over.

"Because of this love-hate relationship with the arid landscape, they came to admire the natural color. When saffron was discovered, it was revered highly for its taste, yes, but also because it was the same color as the sun—yellow."

"I knew all that." Temari sighed dramatically. "What I don't know is why we smear it on our faces when we get married."

"To be like the sun." Hiniku smiled brightly as she held up a small hand mirror for me to look in.

I was awe struck.

Hinata had fashioned my dark brown hair into a curling plaited symphony. I knew it had been a challenge because, half way through, she activated her Byakugan to see where all the strands went. It didn't help that I had kept my half shaved hairstyle. Partly because I liked it, and partly because when I looked in the mirror it reminded me of who I was, and what I've done. _All_ the things I've done. And a tiny part because Karin was still so jealous of it. Even now, years later.

Looped over my ears were the holds for my veil, and all across the top of my face—my forehead, brow, eye lids, temples—was a sheen of exotic gold. Hiniku was right. I looked like a freaking Sun goddess. And I didn't smell half bad either.

When I looked back up at her, she had tears in her eyes and my excitement died down to raw nerves again.

"Don't you start that." I said and grabbed her hands. "If you start, I'm gonna start and then we're gonna have to do this all over again!" She smiled at me so sadly before pulling me into an earth shattering hug.

"I'm just so happy!" She cried into my hair. "Because I was right!" I laughed and pulled her off me.

"You've been right for ten years now, Hiniku." I chuckled as she started to cry harder.

"Alright, alright! Enough with the waterworks." Sakura shooed Hiniku to another cushion so she could take her place. She started pulling up the hem of my dress again to check my bandages. While everyone was busy either lounging, crying or drooling in an illusion, I quietly asked her,

"Have you heard from Sasuke yet?" Her teal eyes looked up at me sadly before quickly trying to hide it.

"No, but I'm sure he's just late. You know him: Always likes to make an entrance. He and Naruto will probably have a face off before the ceremony even starts. And I'll have to tend to their wounds too." She snapped angrily and pulled my gauze extra tight. I grimaced as she nearly pulled me in half and quickly took the ends from her and tied them myself.

"It's almost time!" TenTen sang and danced around, swishing her skirts in delight. She'd been the biggest challenger of the dresses, but as soon as we held her down and drowned her in silk, she wouldn't take it off. Maneri was sitting happily beside Temari, swirling her hands in the air. I knew that meant she was creating an illusion, most likely to take Temari's mind off of her aching feet.

"Hey, Maneri." I whispered as Sakura and Hinata helped me up and into my cape, veil, train thing. I still wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a heap of fabric to me, but Hinata assured me it draped in a stunning way.

The blonde Nara perked up and crawled over to me, leaving behind a very satisfied Temari. For a brief moment in time—namely her wedding—I had been so annoyed that I couldn't see her illusions. Everyone always says they are breathtaking, but there was no sense in my being upset when it definitely wasn't her fault that I couldn't enjoy them. "Is Ayaka with Yoshino?"

For me, it was imperative that I ask her 'yes or no' questions. Usually, Maneri could communicate though her illusions but lucky me—can't see them—so we did our best with headshakes and hand motions.

Maneri quickly shook her head 'yes' and started moving her hands around in a rapid excited sort of dance. Her young daughter, Ayaka was almost 10 months old now, and she was a cruiser. She loved to hold someone's hand and stumble all around the house, never stopping to rest, and never (thank god) being too lazy to play. It had always been a little bit funny that the day Ayaka was born, Temari found out she was pregnant. Maneri was four years younger than Temari yet she was a mother first. "Okay, well make sure she knows Shai needs to take her so Yoshino can be in the ceremony." Maneri smiled sheepishly at the mention of her husband—I swear they were the cutest thing to ever come out of a star-crossed-love-clan-war—and then quickly hopped up and ran to get her daughter.

"Oh, wait! You have to release Karin and Ino…" I called after her but she was gone. I sighed as Hinata finished clasping my cape under my arms.

"Don't worry, I've got the pigs." Sakura huffed and trudged over to them to dispel the Genjutsu.

Finally, after weeks of really annoying preparation, we were lined up just inside the gates to the main battlegrounds. My nerves felt like we were about to step back into a war, but Hiniku gently put her hand on my shoulder to still my panicky twitches.

"Calm down, Gana. There's no need for you to be anxious."

"Are you sure? Because I feel like Madara is going to pop out any second." I said and shuffled from one foot to the other. "At least I would know what to do if he did."

"You know what to out there too." She grabbed my shoulders. "Do you love him?" The question caught me off guard, and I had to focus on the answer.

Do I love Gaara?

"Yes, of course I do." I nodded quickly.

"Then stop your whining and let's do this!" TenTen hollered.

The boys showed up a few minutes later, Gaara among them, and the girls all swarmed to keep him from seeing me. I peeked out at him from under Ino's elbow. My fiancé's red hair was slicked back with gel and all I wanted to do was run my hands through it; mess it up, make it look like it was supposed to. He wore an all-black version of his normal gear and carried his Kage hat in his hand. I groaned a bit when I saw it, remembering that I wasn't the only one who was going to be wearing a veil. Kankurou, Shira, Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru all wore the same black gear and joked around with each other as they passed through the gate into the arena.

"What were you thinking coming this way?" Temari yelled after them. "You could have ruined everything!" From just past the gate everyone heard Kankurou holler back,

"Nu-huh!"

"Alright, Ladies. Where's the bride? Oh, there she is! It's time!" Tsunade and Shizune came prancing down the hall. I greeted her with a hug as she held me at arm's length and looked me over "You look beautiful." I marveled at her, thinking back to the moment when I had first laid eyes on her…she looked _exactly_ the same. Shizune and I both had wrinkles already but not her. Never Tsunade.

After everyone else had taken their place, I stood at the threshold of the gate alone, drowning in my nerves. This was the wedding of the 5th Kazekage, and as such, everyone in the entire world was here…or so it seemed. The stadium seating was packed to the brim with villagers from almost every nation. Only select friends and family were allowed to stand down on the floor where the actual ceremony was going to take place, but even then, it wasn't exactly a his-side-her-side kind of situation. They all stood, row by row, with a center aisle that led up to where Gaara and Baki now stood, waiting for me.

I felt sick.

I couldn't remember any other time in my life when I have wanted to run, hide, cry, crawl into a ball and die, so bad. But at the same time, I felt like I could touch the sky, I was floating. The crowd a level above me was loud and I could sense their restlessness. Everyone was waiting on me, but I couldn't get my left foot to follow my right. My hands were shaking and clammy but I couldn't rub them on my dress for fear of damaging the silk.

In short…I was a mess.

"Oh, I know that look." Yoshino's voice broke through my fog. She came in from the arena where she had been standing, wearing a mute green Kimono and a knowing smile. Without even missing a beat I ran into her arms, relishing the smell of the meadow that always lingered around her. "What's this? _Me_ _iha_ , what's wrong?" I pulled away and then guiltily brushed some saffron powder off her shoulder.

"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Her eyes danced a bit. I heaved a sigh.

"Like I've never been." She laughed a bit before playing with a stray hair I'm _sure_ Hinata had meant to leave out.

"You have no reason to be. Marriage is a big step, but it pales in comparison to what you and Gaara have already been through together." I pursed my lips and stared back out the gate. "Let's think back, shall we?" She grinned. "You fell in love with Gaara when you were _fourteen_! So young! You watched him become a human being, with joy and pain while he stayed with you as you confronted your…Giia." She skipped over the word 'mother', having reserved it for herself all these years. "Then, you spent years together, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses, growing closer as people and lovers." She hooked my arm in hers and began to slowly walk us in a big circle.

"And when the whole Taki incident happened, Gaara was very supportive. When you actually got around to telling him." She winked at me. I glanced out the gate again and saw Maeda Isao's silly straw hat among the people waiting.

"After then, of course, there was the kidnapping, the extraction and the torture." I winced at her blunt mention of it. "You joined Taka while Gaara became the regional commander of the Shinobi forces. It may have been the longest time you two were apart! Let's see, after that there was the part where you couldn't remember who any of us were. Then the power of love brought back your memories—"

"Seriously? Who are you, Lee? Pretty sure it was Sakura's Jutsu."

"You keep telling yourself that." She chuckled and patted my arm as we rounded the circle again. "After that, we…" She paused our walk, and I grabbed her hand, knowing exactly what came next. "We lost Shikaku, and Gaara held you while you cried." She swallowed but started walking again. "Then, when Gaara's father was resurrected, you comforted him the same way when he learned the truth about his mother. That war was very emotional, goodness. When it was finally over, thankfully, we all still had each other. And then the blasted moon started falling." She threw up her hands. "I swear we have the worst luck."

"But Tama saved us." I added sadly. "Well, most of us."

"Yuki is still with us in spirit." She squeezed my hand.

"Gaara hasn't assigned anyone else to me since."

"As well he shouldn't. At this point it's a bit inane."

"It could have saved me a bunch of hospital time earlier this month." I shrugged, the bandages under my dress crinkling.

"So let's review: You've loved him since the beginning. You've been there for each other since the beginning. You've understood each other _since the beginning_. So tell me why you're nervous to make it forever if it's what you've been doing since the beginning?"

"I'm not anymore." I smiled to her as we stopped before the gate again. The butterflies were gone, and the crippling sense of crawl-under-a-rock-and-die was gone. This may be forever, but this was already for real. A ring wasn't going to change the journey Gaara and I had already taken together. It just insured that we would take many more in the future.

"That's what I thought." She winked at me and passed through the gate into the sun.

When I took the first step onto the ground of the arena, the stadium erupted in applause. Everyone who had been lulling around waiting for me quickly got back into position as the bride in red finally stepped up to the end of the walkway. On the left side of the aisle, the first row was made up of my Maids, their red dresses swirling in the wind as they all looked back at me with such pride. On the right side of the aisle, the first row was made up of Gaara's Men, minus one Nara, who was standing just a few feet from me, ready to walk me down the aisle. Neither of the men associated with the title of my father were in attendance, so Shikamaru, as the head of _our_ clan, would walk me down the aisle to give me away.

But first…

The crowd died down as Yoshino glided up to me again. We faced each other as she fastened my veil down over my eyes. She put a hand on the back of my neck, I did the same for her, and we touched foreheads. It was the last right of mothers to be able to give their daughters away to their new husbands. Lowering the veil on who you were, until the veil is lifted on who you become. And then she was backing away out of my reach, and all I wanted was to hug her again.

I turned to Shikamaru who smiled at me kindly. He held out his hand, which I took, and we started our trek down the aisle. All the important people in my life passed by as we got closer and closer to the alter: Nara, Maeda, and Arai clan members, my Ojiisan and Etsu, everyone I love from Konoha, and every single villager from Suna. There was even an entire pirate ship of pirates pounding out a beat on drums that set my pace, a familiar bug master among them.

About half way down the aisle, my side cramped up horribly. I gasped and dug my nails into Shikamaru's arm, my other hand flailing out and grabbing the closest person I could find…which just so happened to be Shai.

"Gana?" Shikamaru asked worriedly, but I smiled up at him through a wince.

"Nope, we're good. I'm fine. Just have to wait for it to…" I shuddered again as the nerves around the hole in my abdomen contracted again. " _To pass_!" I growled out. "Ugh! I'll be fine…"

After a few agonizing minutes, the pressure released and I could stand up straight again. Everyone was staring at me in shocked concern, Sakura was even making her way towards me, but I waved her off.

"Gana…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I stood up straight and waved to all of the whispering spectators. "I just got stabbed last week, you know. Cut me some slack!" The crowd laughed. I took another step and gritted my teeth as another wave of pain shot up my leg. I'd just have to deal with it.

"Shikamaru, you—" Shai started but was interrupted as a black figure appeared out of nowhere and scooped me up into their arms. I lost my hold on both the Nara's as Uchiha Sasuke muttered,

"Are useless."

"Sasuke!" I cried as my hands hooked behind his head and he started to carry me down the aisle towards a bristling Gaara. "You made it!" He looked down at me through his hair, his normal black eyes still piercing. He needed a haircut.

"Where else would I be?" He asked and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I don't know," I smirked. "Off somewhere terrifying children or small animals."

"Suna was in short supply." I heard him mumble when we finally reached the end…

…

…

"You can put me down now." I patted his shoulder as we stood there for a little longer than necessary, he and Gaara locked in an epic staring contest. When my feet finally touched the ground, I took an experimental step and found the pain has subsided to at least a manageable level.

"And who gives this woman?" Baki's voice boomed and the whole arena fell into silence as Sasuke and Shikamaru both stepped up on either side of me.

"I do, on behalf of the Nara clan." Shikamaru announced.

"And I, on behalf of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said lazily.

"And on behalf of the Arai clan!" Isao jeered.

" _Shut up, Isao_!" The crowd yelled back.

"You're late." Shikamaru muttered as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that you two just traded sisters?" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Don't you think it's weird that you made out with your cousin?" The Nara fired back, and immediately Sasuke's eyes burned red. "Put those away." Shika scowled. "There's—"

"Are you ladies about done?" They snapped their eyes forward to me, and to everyone else who were all staring at them. Pathetically, they both shuffled their feet and muttered lame apologies. With a snort, I turned back to Gaara who took the few steps towards me and everything else died away. He bowed to Sasuke and Shikamaru equally before extending his hand to guide me up the platform to where Baki was standing.

"Welcome all. On behalf of the Godaime Kazekage of the Hidden Sand, we would like to thank you all for attending and for bearing witness the joining of these two people…it has been a long time coming." The side flaps of Gaara's Kage hat blew around his face and he glared at them. I was holding both his hands and I couldn't tell whose were clammier, his or mine. I hadn't seen him this nervous since…well since the night it rained. I smiled up at him, but when he didn't react, I nearly kicked myself. _Veil, duh_! Baki kept going on and on about how long it had taken us to get to this point, before he _finally_ started the ceremony.

"I don't remember any of _them_ being invited." Aki glowered as she leaned her elbow on the railing of the observation deck, high above the wedding that was taking place down below.

"It's not their fault you're a walking portal." Neji chuckled. On either side of the spirit couple stood a set of parents: On the right stood Karura and Rasa, the parents of Sabaku no Gaara and on the left stood Arai Azumamaru, Giia and Nara Shikaku, the parents and guardian of Nara Daagana.

"Technically, we're the parents of the groom. We were invited before you were." Rasa muttered as he put a hand around his wife's waist.

"Long time no see, Rasa. How's the afterlife treating you?" Shikaku rested casually on the railing, staring down at his daughter, son and wife.

"About the same as it's treating you, Shikaku."

"It's not treating me very well!" Karura exclaimed as she fawned over the wedding below. "You all got to see your family and children back during the summoning but I didn't. This is the first time I've ever seen him…" Azumamaru and Giia simply looked at each other before staring down at their daughter who was gracefully taking the cup of ceremonial sake that was passed to her by her almost husband.

"Gaara is a good man, you should be proud. He treats Daagana like a princess—" Shikaku tried to tell Karura but was interrupted by the former Taki nin.

"That's because she _is_ one." Azumamaru grinned at the Nara who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"But you don't have to worry about your son either." Giia finally spoke and the mothers looked at each other. "Daagana fought tooth and nail for him. She loves Gaara with all her heart."

"So this is the girl our son was praying for…" Suddenly another couple appeared on the other side of the former Kazekage.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you around here, Fugaku. Mikoto." Shikaku bowed shallowly to the former patriarch of the Uchiha clan.

"Your son…?" Karura asked the new comer.

"That one there. With the black hair. My, he needs a haircut." Mikoto pointed to Sasuke, standing at the end of the aisle with Shikamaru.

"And just think," Aki finally butted in, dreamily staring down at the bride and groom, "you're all technically related now. Daagana's united the clans. The Arai are decedents of the Uchiha, Daagana was inducted as a Nara, and now she is marrying into the famous Kazekage line. That girl gets around." Neji tugged on her hair teasingly.

"She never could wrap her head around being somebody after so many years of being nobody."

"You've got that wrong, Neji." Shikaku smirked as he looked down at his daughter again. "She was _always_ somebody."

After Baki droned on and on about the bonds of friendship and love, we both sipped from the ceremonial cup of sake. Gaara and I both hate the stuff, and I had to stop myself from laughing when I watched his face grimace after his drink. Finally, Baki turned and brought forth a long red sash. It reminded me of the very _very_ first time I had ever met my sand siblings, when Temari had healed my shoulder wound in the herb canyon. Just like we practiced, Gaara and I both held out our right fists and bumped knuckles. Then he put his left hand on top and I put my left hand on bottom. With our knuckles touching, Baki took the sacred sash and tied our hands together.

"The hand seal you are performing is a powerful one, sacred and steeped in tradition. Being bound with this cord is symbolic of the combination of your power and souls, forever…Let it be known that from this day forward, Gaara and Daagana are paired for as long as they both shall live!"

"And then some." Aki smirked as she turned her attention to the spirit parents on either side of her. "That's your cue. Don't mess it up." Each spirit bowed to her as they transformed into a beam of bright light and sprang off the balcony down to the wedding below. One by one, until Giia, mother of the bride, was left standing…trembling. "Hey, if you don't go now, you're going to miss it!" Aki yelled at her, but Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Daagana doesn't need the likes of me to bless her marriage." Giia whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

"That may be true," Neji shrugged, "but don't you think you owe it to her? A blessing is a blessing, whether you deserve to give it or not." The woman pursed her lips hard before nodding and transforming.

They watched as Giia jumped and spiraled down to join the other spirits who had entangled themselves within the fibers of the sacred sash.

"Nothing's going to break _that_ bond." Neji nodded to himself happily.

"You know…I met Daagana's soul plenty of times while she was growing up. Always Giia's doing…that lady wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't deserving." Aki frowned at the cord as it beamed a radiant light.

"I believe it was you who said, 'even death can be a second chance'." Was all Neji said.

"By the power vested in me by the Council of Sunagakure, and by the Kazekage himself, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Baki stretched his hands out over the rope that bound us and it scattered into a million rays of light.

"How long do you think he's been practicing that trick?" I smirked as Gaara reached up and pulled off my vein. The sun blinded me for a moment, but after, I saw his shocked expression and blushed.

"Probably as long as I have been waiting…" Gaara's voice was a whisper of awe as I copied him and pulled off his silly hat.

"You may kiss the bride!" Baki announced and Gaara wasted absolutely _no_ time. "And I heard that, Gana." The Sensei grinned.

"Goo—" I started until Gaara claimed my lips.

And the whole arena erupted into cheers


	7. Aerial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino x OC

She pranced along the length of the Fore Boom, her slate blue and black braid twirling in the breeze like a ribbon. It never really occurred to Shino before but…none of them wore safety lines, and on the _Kamekona_ , a little reassurance went a long way. Soshanna spun the balls on her feet, fastening down the Fore Sail and tying knots like a dancer on a balance beam. He could tell she was humming to herself by the time she was keeping with her leaps and how her arms were perfectly curved and floated around her. She made battening the sails easy, then again she'd been doing it for years.

Shimmying his way up the Fore Mast, Soshanna's little brother, Achim, grinned down at his sister mischievously, and while Shino couldn't hear the boy, the arch of his back and the bob of his adam's apple told the Bug Master exactly what was going to happen next:

A show.

From where he sat under the Shrouds, Shino could see the whole ship. Tama and Rame were fastening down the sails on the Main Mast while Arashi was on the Quarter Deck, steering them out of the path of a lightning storm rolling off the Southern Continent. Wind whipped Shino's hood back as he looked up again and watched as little Achim arched back, and then hocked a loogie down on his older sister below him.

The spit wad landed squarely on Soshanna's head with a _splat_ , and even from where he was under the rigging, Shino could clearly see her transform from swan like dancer into a raging sister beast.

" _ACHIM_!" She screeched and dragged her fingers through her braid as she tried to smear the saliva off. She took one step, and then two down the Boom before, in her frenzy, she lost her balance and slipped.

From his spot, high up on the Main Gaff, Rame squatted down when he saw Soshanna lose her footing. Tama skidded to the end of the Main Boom, ready to jump, but before she could make any sort of rescue attempt, and before Shino could create a bed of bugs for Soshanna to land on, the girth of the Fore Sail snapped from its rigging and snatched her out of the air. Rame chuckled and lazily looked down at Arashi who stood in a wide stance at the helm, not appearing to have moved, but knuckles white on the peg wheel.

"See what you did?" Soshanna hissed up at her little brother as she hung upside down, wet hair dangling, slowing turning for everyone to laugh at.

The fall would not have killed her by any means. Fifteen feet from the Boom to the Deck would have given her a broken ankle for sure, but not the long sleep with the _Kawako_.

"That's a good angle for you, Sos." Rame jeered from his perch.

"Shut up, _Leololo_!" Soshanna cried and flailed around until she was facing the Captain. " _Kapena_! Give me a boost!

And this was the show Shino had been waiting for. He didn't bother to readjust his hood or shield his eyes as Arashi, after a sigh, sent Soshanna soaring skyward with a flick of the sail. She shot up like a superhero, like she could fly, and when she was level with her little brother, she kicked him out of his hold on the mast.

"That's just dirty, Soshanna." Tama laughed and used her Kukri to cut a section of rope from the Main Sail loose. She spared Shino a wink before running with the lead in her hand and leaping off the end of her Boom. Her massive black hair spread out behind her like ink, and Shino had to take a moment to compose himself. She was beautiful, she was magnificent, she was—

Like a feral monkey as she swung straight into Soshanna's path and caught her by the arm before the girl plunged to her death for a second time.

Apparently, not wanting to be left out of the fun, Rame copied Tama's rescue maneuver with his own sail line. His save, while not nearly as beautiful or dramatic, kept Achim from an early grave, as he plucked the boy out of the air by the back of his pants.

In the end, Tama and Soshanna landed contently on the Fore Boom, while Rame with Aschim in tow, swung all the way up to the Fore Gaff, above them. The four of them stood there grinning like fools before a massive jolt sent everyone teetering on the edges of their beams.

" _Makua_ …" Tama hollered down at Arashi as he threw the wheel to the side again and they all flapped their arms in the air to keep from falling.

"Tama!" Arashi growled through his pointed teeth. "Fix my ship!"

There was a ship wide dead pan as everyone finally noticed the fluttering sails. "You were supposed to be tying down the sails, not ripping them free!" Arashi roared and spun the wheel with such gusto that the ship lurched to the side again, and everyone hanging around on the Booms and Gaffs finally fell and landed in a pile on a bed of bugs.

"You should have let them fall…" Arashi muttered darkly as his crew frantically hopped up and around, fixing their beloved ship before Arashi wrapped them all up in a sail permanently. Shino chuckled silently as his friends wildly shimmied up the masts again and tried to grab the flapping fabric. The winds from the coming storm made it that much harder and Rame definitely fell a few more times. But always into Shino's safety net of insects.

When the last of the sails were finally secured, Tama blinked up at the dark clouds as a rain drop fell on her nose.

"Right on time!" She cheered and slid down the pole, dropping into Shino's arms. "Did you see that daring rescue?" She purred and laced her hands around the back of his neck. "I'm so awesome."

"Yes, you are." Shino smirked and carried her below deck.

"Hey! _Pukannnnneeeeee_! Aren't you gonna carry me?" Rame whined, still clinging pitifully to the mast. From over Shino's shoulder, Tama flipped Rame the bird and snickered evilly.

"He's mine!"


	8. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Adventure

"Gou-sama!" Kin yelled as he dodged a melon cart dashing down the street below the Amegakure lights. A girl just ahead turned at the sound. A light drizzle of rain had been lingering around all day like a bad yen, and it clung to the ends of her grey braid.

"Kin, how are you?" Kiyoko Gou asked brightly as the man skidded to a stop in front of her. He panted slightly and a delicate puff of smoke hovered around his mouth.

"Very well, Gou-sama, very well. I was asked to come and find you. Gyoshuku-sama would like to have word." His head dipped into a bow at the mention of Amegakure's leader.

"Oh dear, but I just got back from the store! I don't want my milk to spoil…" Kiyoko shifted her shopping back from one arm to the other to draw Kin's eye. When he did eventually lift his gaze to hers, he was met with the cutest pleading eyes.

"Uh—Uh—I—I—I can take your groceries for you!" Kin nearly shouted. In a delicate flip of her slate hair, Kiyoko's pleading expression turned joyous.

"Oh really! Thank you so much! I'll be back shortly—well probably not. You know Gyoshuku-sama, he just loves to talk! My room is F4 in the dormitories. The key is under the matt, under the floorboard. You'll have to use a kunai for that so be careful! Here!"

Kin suddenly found a big plastic grocery sack shoved in his arms. When he looked back up, Kiyoko was already dashing through the crowded street towards the highest tower in Ame. He took a moment to follow her with his eyes before looking down at her groceries.

"Eh? She didn't even buy milk…"

"Gyoshuku-sama, Kiyoko Gou is here to see you." Arashi said as he slid open the ornate set of traditional doors. A gold and purple sunset twinkled as the doors parted for them. Just past the doors sat a pile of silk and bones that was Hideki Gyoshuku. After the fall of the Akatsuki, Ame was in a bad place for a while. The eternal resistance had finally won their struggle but only because they were unopposed. And, unfortunately, after fighting for so long, they couldn't find a way to keep the peace. Kiyoko could still remember the morning that a knurled old hermit had hobbled his way into the village and changed everything.

Arashi easily glided into the room a head of her, his long graceful legs taking him in much quicker than her short little ones, but she managed to meet him at the low tea table in the center of the room. Kiyoko quickly rounded the table and knelt opposite her leader. His shoulders were slumped forward, hunching over his dinner of nori, rice and herbal tea.

"Gyoshuku-sama." Kiyoko bent to touch her forehead to the floor. There was a slight murmur and she peeked over the edge of the table. Her leader nibbled casually on a rice ball, stray grains getting caught in his incredibly long white eyebrows. His mouth was moving and she thought she could hear the murmur again but…

She glanced up at Arashi for help. He smiled knowingly from his station in the corner of the room and stepped gingerly up to Hideki's side.

"Lord Hideki summoned you here for a mission." Arashi paused and tilted his head like he was waiting. "He also would like to know why you have yet to select a new team of Genin."

Kiyoko's fingers found the end of her long braid and fiddled tensely. As much as she loved missions, Kiyo detested solo assignments. There was no one to talk to and no one to have her back should she need it. They made her nervous and what was worse was that he _knew_ that. Hideki-sama and she had sat under the rain and discussed her aversion for being along in the wilderness, no one to talk to, no one to be with. She used to like the way the steam off his steeping tea would swirl in the rain-riddled air. He never judged her for her animosity, only ever reminding her that sometimes a Shinobi must do what they're asked, whether they like it or not. But _surely_ this wasn't one of those times.

"Gyoshuku-sama, please. You know I—"

"The Genin first, Kiyo-chan."

His voice was like the soft crinkle of old parchment, supple and filled her the hushed tones of old-world knowledge.

"What about them?" Kiyoko sighed, relieved that she was able to avoid a solo mission, but annoyed by having this topic shoved in her face once again.

"Why have you not taken a new team?"

"I'm just not ready yet." She bowed her head and bit her lip to keep from spilling all the words in her head. She could see his hands slowly slink along the surface of the table, collecting his bento box, his chopsticks and the stray bits of seaweed that hadn't clung to his eyebrows.

"Does something need to be done to prepare you?" He asked quietly.

"Just let me worry about that." She answered quickly. Gyoshuku-sama would never physically reprimand her, she knew. He was only implying what he always did—being ordered to the briefing doctor. A medical nin who supposedly heals heads rather than bodies. "What of the mission?" Kiyo changed the subject to keep him from actually giving the order. An implication she can ignore, an order…well that's different, and the last she needed was for someone to go poking around in her head.

"Ahhh yes. I have a very important task for you." He hummed contently, knowing she had understood his meaning and was willing to move on. She sat up a little straighter. Solo mission or not, maybe she could convince Kin to go with her, at last then she wouldn't have to go alone, and Kin was relatively decent company, maybe she could even—

Instead of presenting her with a scroll or briefing packet, Hideki handed her his empty tea dish. She took it, confused. It was white porcelain, splashed with a greenish purple stain, one piece out of the matching set he pulled out a moment later. The cup was still warm with the memory of tea and smelled like hibiscus petals.

"This set was once owned by the Salamander himself."

"Hanzo!" Kiyo cried and clutched the cup harder. The savior of Ame's previous generation flashed before her eyes from when he was resurrected during the war. A brilliant warrior like him, sacrificing everything for his village, she strived to live up to his ideals everyday.

"Yes…during the Amegakure reform, Hanzo's wife commissioned several pieces to be made, hoping to represent the history of our nation. Look here—" Hideki lifted the matching teapot for the set. It was a stout kettle with the same splashes of iridescent looking paint, but the irregularity lay in the handle, it's oblong shape and slate blue-grey finish. Kiyo leaned in just a bit more to see and realized,

"It's a salamander!" The old mean chuckled airily.

"Not just _any_ salamander," he held up a snarled finger, "It is Ibuse, the summon of Hanzo and the only one able to withstand his poison." The oblong shape made more sense when one side looked like a flat rounded head and the other end a thick sloping tail. He kept the pot anchored securely in his claws as he stood watch over the tealeaves.

"This is wonderful Gyo-sama, but what does it have to do with the mission?"

"Here." Arashi came forward again at Hideki's silent call, in his hand another box, this one as stark as the cloud cover outside. He put it on the table and backed away to watch his leader open it carefully, like it was a leaf that could crumble if handled the wrong way. Inside was another elegant set of teacups, these with a faint yellow base and swirling flames of red and orange flickering to the rim.

"Oh goodness!" Kiyoko squealed as she fingered the delicately scorching cup. "What part of Ame does this one supposed to represent? It's so beautiful!"

"Hanzo's wife was gifted with a rare fire Kekkei Genaki. She could light her whole self on fire and come out completely unscathed."

"Really! Where is the pot? I bet its breath taking! Was she beautiful, Hanzo's wife I mean? Fire is such a rare trait here; did she have relatives somewhere else? Was her clan depicted on the kettle? Where is it, anyway?"

Kiyoko's chatter died down the longer the silence stretched. Gyoshuku stared at her evenly from beneath his brows as the last words tumbled out of her mouth.

"You don't have it, do you?" She guessed.

"No."

"Did you lose it? Was it stolen?"

"No."

"…did you _ever_ have it?"

"No."

"Well where is it?" At that, Hideki gave her a toothless grin, and Kiyoko groaned out loud. "That's the mission? To find the tea pot?" She planted her hands on the table in protest. She was a seasoned, battle tested Jounin, searching for lost Tupperware was so far beneath her, she couldn't possibly understand what Gyo-sama was thinking, but he smiled happily to her as he replaced the tea cups in their white box.

"Some times we are asked to do things we may not enjoy, but when it is for the good of the village, we must do what we can."

"And what exactly are these cups going to do for the village?" She soured a bit as she mentally prepared herself for this _grueling_ investigation.

"This is a time of change for the world, and we cannot know which path to follow without looking to see which ones we have taken in the past and where they have gotten us. You understood this once, my dear Kiyoko, but perhaps you are right…and you aren't ready yet to look back."

It finally dawned on her that the teacups might possibly be an entire metaphor for her life and she stared down at them in new awe.

"Hanzo's wife had them made to portray Ame at it's finest. You want me to complete the set because it's another example of the magnificence that Amegakure has to offer." She summarized, smirking to herself that she could follow his ambiguous rants. He surveyed her for a moment before shrugging; the thin silk falling over his boney shoulders.

"Or an old man simply wants his tea."


	9. Beat Around The Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Adventure - Sabaku no Gaara

The smell after two hours was unpleasant. And that wasn't even an accurate enough word to describe the stench of sweat, booze, and awkwardness that flitted about the room. Even with all the windows thrown open and electric fans going at full blast, there was nothing that could be done to combat a windless desert afternoon. Four men— _boys_ —lazed around a low table, on cushions that were probably older than they were. Daagana's Ojiisan had called them all here and even offered free food. That was enough to attract Kankurou's attention for sure, but when they'd arrived, the Old Man had ushered them into the spare room above his ramen shop and shut them in.

Gaara sat rigidly on an old cushion closest to one of the fans. The little pink ribbons tied to the fan cage tickled the back of his neck whenever it would oscillate in his direction. It didn't really bother him that this Old Man was taking up his afternoon, he hadn't wanted to sign those papers anyway. He was, however, disappointed that Daagana had not seen him as they were corralled up the stairs and he didn't get to see the smile he had been waiting all morning for. The other three sides of the table were occupied by Kankurou, Yuki and Kanman, two of his brother's friends apparently. The blue haired boy, Gaara had seen many times around the admin building and the red haired boy, he knew was Hiniku's boyfriend. More like slave.

When they'd first been abandoned up here, Gaara had asked his brother why they were here, why Ojiisan had invited them only to cage them up in this oven, and uncomfortably, Kankurou had avoided his question and thrown himself into conversation with the other boys. After a little while, Ojiisan had come back and delivered some piping hot ramen and bottles of sweet sake. It wasn't lost on Gaara the looks the Old Man had passed to Kankurou, whose face subsequently flushed.

Was this some kind of ambush?

The last thing he wanted to do was destroy Daagana's place of employment, or of course, beat his brother, but that was less of a conflict than making Daagana mad at him. In the present, the Chef still hadn't come back but Kankurou had most definitely passed around the sake with purpose. Gaara didn't partake but he lost count after Kankurou had a whole bottle and a half. The other two boys hardly said a word, and Gaara wasn't sure if it was because of his reputation or from the looks Kankurou kept drunkenly throwing at them.

Finally, having had enough of whatever this was, Gaara stood from his cushion and wiped the single bead of sweat from his brow. He'd remained composed in the heat, which was more than he could say for the others. He managed two and a half steps to the door before he felt his chakra change color. His veins pumped golden power through him thanks to the Shukaku, but his fingers now tingled a bright blue and he lost all feelings in his legs.

"This is interesting. You've never done this before." His voice was quiet and it interrupted the flow of the room, like the hum of the fan.

"I've been working on it for a while." Slowly, Kankurou pointed his two fingers at the ground and made them walk back around the table, a puppet Gaara following suit. He was letting himself be led of course, there was no way this could work on him. Not even Lady Chiyo could manage to control his body movements, and this was her own technique after all.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here now?" Gaara asked as he stood right back where he started but refused to sit, even at his brother's urging. Kankurou eyed him wearily before moaning and breaking the connection.

"Just sit down will you?" His cheeks were pink with alcohol and he wouldn't meet his brother's gaze. The other two boys looked anywhere but the two of them and Gaara figured they must know what this was all about. He had been the only one left out.

"No." His word was final and he crossed his arms to make the point. He had better things to do than sit up here in this furnace like room and watch his brother drink himself into oblivion. No one had touched the ramen. Not because it wasn't delicious, but because it was just too damn hot.

"Gaara, come on. Don't make this any harder than it already is." Kankurou poured himself a drink, then thought better of it and drained the bottle instead.

"Explain. _Now_." He put as much malice into the word as he dared, not wanting to crack the foundation of the restaurant but still wanting to let his brother know that he still could. It had never really come up or been an issue since his transformation. Kankurou had always treated him like a friend or fellow comrade, but never a _little_ _brother,_  never like this. He was the Kazekage after all! The youngest in Suna history. What did his brother possibly think he couldn't handle?

"I have something… _ahem_ …something that I need to talk to you all about." Kankurou nodded to himself, like he was reassuring and congratulating himself for getting the whole sentence out. The other two boys looked at each other in poorly hidden alarm while Gaara begrudgingly took his seat again. Kankurou huffed and gruffed and pulled his hat off. His Kabuki lines were running from his sweat and there was a tan line where his cap usually rested on his forehead. His brown hair was practically in mats and Gaara wondered why he constantly refused Temari's offer to cut it all off.

Probably because she would try to do it with her summon,  _Kamatari_.

"I…um…" His brother started again. Gaara couldn't recall the last time Kankurou had ever acted this way. Was it the alcohol that was impairing his speech? The heat that was messing with his head? Before he could stammer on though, the red haired boy raised his hand like he was in some sort of class.

"Uhh, Kankurou-sama, sir?"

" _YES_! Kanman! What is it?" His elation at a subject change nearly threw everyone and Kanman seemed more nervous to speak than before. Gaara was fairly confident that it wasn't _his_  presence making them fidget. It was his brother's.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first? I mean, if we're going to talk about this stuff, it might be easier for Gaara-sama if everyone knew each other's names."

 _This stuff_ …

If Gaara had eyebrows, they would have shot up.

"Excellent idea!" Kankurou sang and pointed eagerly to the boy. "Go ahead." The student across from Gaara bowed his head.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm Aoi Kanman. We've met before, awhile back at the Oasis Festival." Gaara recalled the boy being dragged around by the ear by Hiniku, and taking their places so Daagana could attend the festival with him. It was the first time he had ever been alone with her, the first time she'd smiled at him. There was a pang of commitment in Gaara's chest as he gave the boy a shallow nod.

"I remember." Kanman seemed pleased as he turned he gaze to the blue haired boy with an encouraging nod. Still a little timid, the blue haired boy bowed as Kanman had, and his surprisingly low voice said,

"I am Chikyū Yuki, of the Chikyū Clan. We would have been in the same class together…at the academy." Gaara vaguely remembered the clan's origins and abilities, although he could only recall that they were impressive. What was more impressive was that he and Gaara were the same age, and for a small moment, Gaara looked at the boy and realized how young he himself must seem to everyone else.

"Your family has served Suna well for many generations." Gaara's formal reply didn't seem to elate the boy as it had Kanman but the introductions were finally done, and he turned back to his brother expectantly.

What was… _this stuff?_

Just as Kankurou opened his mouth to finally reveal the secret, the door behind him swung open and Baki strolled in. He wore his full military gear and didn't seem a bit fazed by the hottest day of the year.

"You're not done yet?" He sneered as Kankurou nearly threw himself at his Sensei's feet.

"Oh thank Kami you're here!"

"Stand up, you fool." Baki snapped, and Kankurou was up in an instant. "You had one job, and you could not even do that?"

"He's my brother!" Kankurou whined. "He's _Gaara_! I don't wanna talk about this with him!" Baki snorted and rolled his one eye.

"Then get out, and I will do what you could not." Not a moment later, Gaara's brother was out the door, drunken legs and all. Gaara stared after him, feeling something close to resentment. What was it that Kankurou didn't want to share with him? His rebuff was unsettling Gaara's stomach as Baki folded down onto the cushion that had been abandoned.

"Gaara, Kanman, Yuki." He started and eyed each of them, although his gaze rested heavily on Gaara. "We called you here because as the only three male Shinobi in your graduating class, there is one more lesson you still have to learn that was neglected during your tenure at the academy."

"Baki-sensei?" Kanman raised his hand again. "If we already know about it can we go—"

"No." Baki snapped and Kanman shrank back. "This lesson is required and it appears that I will have to be the one to teach you since your former instructor has lost his nerve."

 _For the love of all things unholy, what is it_?!

Every hair on Gaara's body stood in irritation. Were they just going to beat around the bush all day? Was he to be trapped up here with them all night talking about " _it_ ", talking about nothing? His eyes shrank into a deadly stare that he directed at his teacher who did not miss it.

Finally, with a sigh and an internal nod, Baki's eye pierced the wall as he said,

"The academy has neglected your sex education as men. While it may seem a civilian issue, there are many applications within the occupation as a ninja. Intelligence gathering, for example. If there was a woman—"

"Sex?" The word fell out of Gaara's mouth before he realized it was on his lips and Baki turned to him.

"Yes, sex." Baki nodded, a bit confused.

"I am male." Gaara stated and got up to leave. There was a bare moment when Baki couldn't bring himself to say anything. This is why he'd tried to make Kankurou do it! How the hell was Gaara supposed to understand?

"That's not what I'm talking about." He ground out, and Gaara stopped.

"Sex indicates the gender of an individual." Gaara recited to his back, but Baki didn't turn. At least he wouldn't have to look at Gaara's blank face when he explained it.

"Sex is also an act, a verb. It can be done…between two people…or more." He muttered the last part under his breath. The other two boys stared at Gaara in disbelief. Their father's had probably told them everything a long time ago, but sex education had only been added to the curriculum of the academy a short while ago. After the Leaf had suggested it.

"Is it deadly?" Gaara asked, and Baki couldn't hide his scoff.

"Sometimes."

"Are there forms to learn?" Gaara probed as he seated himself on the cushion again.

"Uhh…technically." Baki stumbled over his answer.

"Is it a difficult technique to master?" Kanman's jaw literally fell open at Gaara's lack of understanding.

"Not at all." Baki smirked, and at this Gaara shook his head.

"I have no interest in easy Jutsus."

"I assure you, Kazekage-sama, out of all the Jutsus you will ever learn, this will be your favorite."


	10. Throw Me Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Adventure

I tittered along the length of the clothing aisle after Hiniku, who was like a bat out of Hell. At the age of 25, this was maybe the first time she'd ever been to the Bazaar. Then again, who was I to judge? It was my first time as well. Jo's too…

Ijolite haunted my shadow as I ran after Hiniku. She was like a dementor I just couldn't shake. It was comical really: Hiniku jumping from rack to rack with stars in her eyes, me following behind trying to contain her hurricane of giddiness, and a looming dark shadow bringing up the rear.

This was our first "outing" together. I kept telling myself that I should really be grateful to her for saving my life, back when I was stabbed with a poisonous blade the day before my wedding. She came up with the antidote like a miracle…but my gratitude had immediately waned when Gaara appointed her as my personal bodyguard. My issue with the title didn't have so much to do with her as it did the fact that I hadn't had one since Yuki, and I didn't really understand the point. I was perfectly capable of defending myself, and if I couldn't win, I'd port off. There was no point to putting this walking death tome on my six, every hour of everyday.

"Oh, Gana! Look at this one!" Hiniku shrieked as she slammed her brakes in front of a booth with lush exotic fabrics. The Bazaar had set up about a day's walk from Suna, in a town called _Wedhi_. The traveling caravan had nearly tripled the size of the small town and had attracted half the country. Hiniku picked up a fabric and held it up to the light. It was a thin sheer that made the scene stitched into it look like a dream.

It portrayed the two banks of a small river, with a steep bridge merging the two sides. Cattails littered the soft blue water and figures sat off to the side, painting. In the background, against white rolling clouds were little buildings that reminded me suspiciously of Taki's jutted roof lines.

"That one looks like Isao, doesn't it?" Hiniku teased and pointed to one of the figures in a dress—a woman.

"Don't be rude." I muttered and shoved her aside to inquire about the tapestry. While I haggled with the old woman in the stall, whose skin reminded me of wrinkled leather, I watched the walking mortuary behind me meander towards another booth a few tables down. It was loosely covered in burlap and scattered with random, what looked like, rusty objects. They didn't look like weapons, or tools to help her make her precious puppets. But even still, her fake finger grazed over one of the old bronze pieces with such care that I had to stop, fully turn, and stare.

I tossed the cloth to Hiniku, who caught it abruptly, and tiptoed down the line to Jo. The man behind the table was extremely tall, like a tree in the Fire land forest, and dark. He was almost too dark to be from Kumo, but his bright white clothes contrasted well with his rich brown eyes. He spoke to Jo with a thick accent that I couldn't even begin to place, but quickly stopped talking when he saw me approach.

"Jo?" I said. Surprise rippled across her as she whipped around from the booth and pulled herself to attention. Seriously…the merchantman saw me before she sensed me? How was she supposed to protect me if she couldn't even see me coming?

"Yes, mistress!" She almost yelled and I face palmed.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that." I don't understand how I could never outrun her, this mistress everyone was convinced I was. It didn't help that Karin still called me Azreah when she saw me and Isao still addressed me as 'My Lady' in all his letters. I should have come to terms with the fact that it was never going to go away, I was always going to be a station above—even though I had been born a station below. We could just ignore the fact that I was wife of the Kazekage all-together and people would _still_ be this annoying.

Wanting to avoid this mistress fiasco, I motioned to the objects on the table. "What are these?" She looked like a dear caught in lamplights, staring at me like I had caught her doing something insidious. She quickly looked at the merchant man like he was going to rescue her, but he gently flapped his palms, gesturing for her to answer my question.

And, I mean…it seemed like an innocent enough question.

"You mean these?" She pointed to the rusty objects like they just appeared, and I almost rolled my eyes. Besides the fact that I didn't need a bodyguard/baby sitter, and besides the fact that she had saved my life—Jo and I had never gotten along. She would sit up in her tower like a princess, fussing over her puppets like they were her children, yelling at anyone who wasn't Kankurou or her stoic father. Even when Kankurou would take us along to her workshop to have Crow mended or just to bring Jo out into the light of day, she was never friendly. She didn't like other humans, she didn't like things that talked back.

"Never mind. Let's just go." I muttered and turned back to where Hiniku was practically swimming through a barrel of expensive silk undergarments.

"How do you expect anyone to accept you for who you are if you can't even do it?" I heard the merchant hiss at Jo, and I paused.

Of all the things he could say…I groaned. I was going to have to turn around, push aside my feelings and comfort her, because no one should have to live in fear of themselves—I would know. But before I could even make the move to turn, I heard Jo's squeaky voice come from just at my elbow.

"Mistress." She was so tiny, a good head shorter than I, but I turned and tried my best not to look down at her like a child who was upset over something imaginary.

"You know you don't—"

"They're ornaments." She pushed out the words before she could stop herself and then held her breath like she was waiting for my reaction.

Ever since Jo had come back from the desert with the antidote to save my life, she didn't challenge me like she used to. Before, we would spat every time we came into contact, but now she was meek and subdued. It was really starting to throw me off.

"Ornaments?" I said carefully. Ornament is a very vague word. Ornaments made things look more attractive but usually had no practical purpose, like those stupid little clay chickens Etsu was leaving all over Ojiisan's house or the barbles Temari donned on the Yule tree. Ornaments was such a horrible explanation that I had to blurt out,

"What?" She rolled her eyes at me like I was an idiot and it reminded me of the girl she used to be, the one that was maybe still locked in her tower…the one who tried to toss me out of said tower, mind you.

I followed her back over to the table where the merchant was eyeing her approvingly. She picked up one of the objects, an oblong rusted ring about the size of a watermelon.

"Do you know anything of my clan?" She asked randomly.

"I'm not even sure I know which clan you're from, Jo." I answered honestly as she put down the ring and picked up another item, this one must have been a good few feet long, but it was curled in on itself, like the spiral on a seashell.

"I was born into the Shirogane Clan, the one that made the Puppet Walkers."

"Oh, right. Those." I swallowed and my hand instinctively went to my lower abdomen, where the claw of a Puppet Walker had turned my side to ribbons.

"The Shirogane clan lived on the border of the Land of Wind, their property spilling over in the Land of Rivers. They were a small clan with no particularly skilled ninja, and because they tried to find a source of power to compensate for their weakness, they created the Puppet Walkers." A new object was in her hand now, one I did finally recognize. A wheat sickle, used to harvest grain or corn. But like all the others, it was buried in a layer of age old rust. "But we weren't always so frail." She said as she set the knife down with a _thunk_. "My family used to be something before Shinobi came to be. We were one of the first clans to thrive in the desert. The desert was off limits, but we made our homes here, we refused to succumb to the wrath of the sand. My ancestors paved the way for Rasa to build Suna up from the dunes. We were more than just the disgraced creators of monsters. We were so much more powerful than we knew. We were—"

" _Bedouins_?" I offered, remembering Hiniku's tale of how Suna's marriage ceremony became so complicated. It was then that I realized these things she was fingering so delicately, were artifacts—Shirogane relics. That was what the man had meant when he said, ' _how do you expect anyone to accept you for who you are?'_ Because the Shirogane were a disgraced clan, squashed by the five great nations for defying the laws of nature. But they had a past, one that was apparently filled with honor, and I suddenly felt so sad for Jo and her father, the last two left alive. This rich culture, however tainted, was going to die with them.

I turned to the merchant who was eyeing me wearily. It must have been some sort of crime to pedal these types of pieces because he was looking at me like I was going to arrest him, or he might bolt. Whichever came first. But I surprised him.

"How much?"

"For which?" He asked and I smirked.

"All of them."


	11. Dosage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Adventure

My fingers paused mid squish when I sensed it. The sun was shining through the open doors of the Ramen shop and a shadow passed over my face as Etsu leisurely hobbled from one table to the next, wiping up any leftover messes and greeting customers, offering to refill their drinks. Ojiisan was manning the fryer and I could hear him whistle under his breath, a quick happy tune that I knew he only sang to time the noodles right. One, two, three, one, two, three, done! The dough squished between my fingers in a delightfully familiar way, and I didn't have to look down to know it was nearly perfect in texture and ready to be made into soba.

But the ubiety lingered around the entrance, not coming close enough to be seen. Of course it didn't matter if I could see them or not—I knew a Nara when I smelled one! Excitedly, I pulled my hands from the sticky mess of dough and nearly threw myself over the bar. Etsu scolded me for being so un-lady like while Ojiisan just shrugged and pulled out his knife to cut the ready dough.

Plants. Roses, Chamomile, Echinacea, Lavender—Nara's always smelled like flowers. Yoshino always had the distinct smell of Hibiscus, the sweet, tropical flower she grew almost solely for herself. Shikaku smelled like bergamot, although I was never sure if it was because of his relation to the meadow or his obsession with tea. Ensui smelled like peppermint, the kind that Ojiisan would put in our drinks when it was time for the Winter Solstice. But my favorite Nara—arguably—the one that was standing in the middle of the road in front of me as I careened through the entrance, he smelled like Lemon Balm. The kind that could heal anything, everything. Even the rare blindness I'd heard.

Shikamaru's arms were already open and waiting for me as I ran into them. Temari chuckled at his side and shook her head.  
"Alright, you win."  
"Win what?" I asked as I pulled back and looked up. Shikamaru's only response was to smirk and twist a strand of my hair around his finger.  
"I bet we'd at least have to call out to you or something!" Temari laughed. "But you knew before we even got to the door."  
"It's a real bother actually." Shikamaru sighed dramatically and sank his hands into his pockets. "Whenever my mother was looking for me, Gana always knew where to find me."  
"Well it wasn't like your hiding spots were very creative." I laughed and pulled them into the shop. Ojiisan greeted them cheerfully while Etsu hobbled over and started to pester Shikamaru about his own lack of manners. They sat at the bar as I went around to the other side, my hand sliding along the edge.  
"Your mother should have taught you better." My grandmother scolded him.  
"She certainly did try." Temari butted in and earned a sour look from her—not—boyfriend. Neither was willing to admit anything near the truth, but it was fairly obvious. Sure, Temari was the Konoha ambassador, but who volunteered for that assignment? Ahuh, her. And sure Shikamaru was her liaison, but why did he come back to Suna with her? Ahuh…well it was probably to see me, but that was beside the point.

"Speaking of the woman," Shikamaru interrupted the lecture he was hardly paying attention to, and pulled out a folded item from the bag on his back. "Here, Gana."  
"What is it?" I asked as, after a moment, he placed it on the bar and slid it over to me.  
"A cocktail of herbs to help—"  
"Yeah, but what's in it?" I asked as I quickly unfolded the cloth and opened the small wooden box. Shikamaru started listing off herbs with the tick of his fingers: Ginkgo, Coleus, Bilberry, Garlic, Turmeric, Cannabis—  
"Cannabis!" I cried and pushed the box away from me like it was rotten.  
"Ugh, it's not it's going to have you dancing with the fairies, Gana. Although I wouldn't put it past my mother." He mumbled to Temari who smacked him playfully.  
" _Shikamaru_." I snorted and he sighed again like he'd lost the battle before he even tried.  
"Will you calm down? There's different types, you know. It's been proven to help."  
"Yeah…help her dance." Temari muttered and I shot her a glare.  
"Regardless, it sounds horrible." I managed.

"The instructions are thus:" He said and whipped a paper out of his pocket. With a forced cough and a look of gentlemanly aire, he recited, "crush into power, mix with two parts tea, steep for 7 minutes, no more no less, drink three times a day, or as needed if you like it." He was being much more playful today than I was used to, but I shrugged it off and pulled the mixture back to me. It smelled bad, like spicy garlic strawberries. I internally groaned.

This was my life now. Being force fed random obscure remedies ever since traditional medical jutsu failed me. Sakura made the trek to Suna three times, I think, and Tsunade-sama even came once—a celebrated moment in history. The Hokage coming to Suna at the behest of the Kazekage? Nearly unheard of…but I guess times were changing.  
"How long are you staying?" I asked after Ojiisan had filled their bellies and they were late for a meeting on purpose.  
"Only today and tomorrow. We have a lot of planning to do for the next Chuunin Exam." I screwed up my mouth before I could voice my protest. I still wanted to take them—I wanted to earn the title I had. But Gaara had forbidden it, finally. Maybe he was just tired of my pestering, but he put it on paper that I was never to take them. I was already a Chuunin, deal with it. He'd become much more absolute in the six months since the 'Incident', or at least that was how he referred to it. I still sometimes found myself turning northeast without thinking, scanning the horizon like I could see all the way to the waterfall village. Isao wrote often, at least once or twice a month, to keep me updated on clan activities. He was doing well as Steward in my absence. Even now he wouldn't admit that I was never going to be their leader. I reminded him each time I replied that they wouldn't want me as a leader. I was extremely underqualified, especially now, but it never fazed him.

I walked Shikamaru and Temari out to the road when they finally decided that they had to go to this all important meeting. Shika just tousled my hair and assured me he'd come by after. As they started to walk away, Etsu came waddling out with the little box of gross and I gasped.  
"Wait! Shika!" I snatched the box from her and ran after them. The sun was going down, which made it easier to spot his pineapple head in the light. He and Temari paused on the road and looked back at me as I caught up to them.  
"What is it?" He asked and I held out the box.  
"You said grind and mix with two parts tea. But how much? A tablespoon? A half cup?"  
"Oh man, I don't know Gana. That's not my area." He just shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.  
"What do you mean you don't know? How am I supposed to get the dosage right?" I cried and stared at the box in horror. All things in moderation; that was the law of horticulture, of plants, of herbs! How was I supposed to know how potent it was supposed to be? And what sort of tea was I supposed to mix it with? Herbal, green, roobis? Ugh, he came so unprepared!  
"Have fun!" He smirked and continued on to his meeting. If I had been able, I would have just thrown the box at his head and been done with it, but alas, I spun around and stormed off, the parcel tucked under my arm.

I guess it was time to start dancing.


	12. The Water Rock Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Adventure / Rock Lee x OC / Gaara x OC

Of all the clans in Taki, the Arai always had the prettiest gardens, at least in Konsu's opinion. She sat, perched against one of the support beams on the walkway that surrounded the immaculate rock garden that centered the main house. It would probably never make sense to her, the serenity of the stones, or the formation of their peace. They were rough, unfinished, ill-sized; yet in their chaos, a harmony beckoned. Each stone had a place, they were separate yet dependent upon one another, like a team. Like her team.

The upbeat face of a certain ninja was just passing through her head when she heard a loud _thump_  and a corresponding curse. Konsu sat up and looked around, wondering if she had missed someone walking by in her peacetime, but saw no one. The noise came again, not as loud, but like someone was rummaging through something. Konsu got up and stared at the wall behind her. She had found her solace in the gardens within the clan head suites. They had been vacant since the death of the last clan leader: Arai Azumamaru, and his widow had returned to her family's estate. The clan was currently lead by a steward of the Maeda clan, a subservient of the Arai, because no one quite knew what happened to the line of succession. There were rumors that Azumamaru's younger brother was going to take over but he had disappeared not a week after he supposedly took up the mantel. There was talk—hushed whispers more like it—of an illegitimate heir, but whoever they were (if they were even real) had never come to take their rightful place.

Konsu knew without a shadow of doubt that these suites had been sealed off since the death of their master, and people were not permitted to enter. Not even her mother, who managed the cleaning staff of the estate, was allowed to go into the clan head apartment. So, silently, she crept forward and placed her ear to the sliding door. It wasn't this room, but perhaps the one on either side. She tiptoed over to the room on the left and the sound of rummaging grew louder. She could hear a quiet stream of curses that would make even her father blush, and it flustered her. Before she could sputter and give herself away, she threw the door open with a _thwap_  and let the light shine on the intruder inside.

A girl was kneeling before an old hutch, with all the drawers pulled out, the contents scattered around her. She had long brown hair, but the left side of her head was shaved down to the scalp. She whirled on Konsu and threw a hand up to shield her face from the light. The room was impossibly dark, and she probably couldn't see from the sudden light change.

"Who are you?" Konsu demanded. The girl's hand fell and revealed huge gold eyes. The trait didn't mean anything to Konsu at the time, but when the girl didn't respond, she growled. "No one is allowed in these suites, and you are going through things that don't belong to you! Leave before I call the guards!" The girl blinked at Konsu and her mouth fell open a little, like she couldn't believe she had been caught.

"Wait…what?" The girl stammered. She went to stand but Konsu stepped back and yelled down the hall for the garden patrol. Taki Shinboi she may be, but room desecrator she was not. The thief could try to run but she would never make it out of the compound. The two burly guards Konsu's mother had pointed out to her came running from either corner of the garden. They both carried Katanas which Konsu thought was a little over the top, but they served their purpose as they crowded into the room.

"Where is the intruder?" One guard asked Konsu. She was about to open her mouth and point the finger at the thieving girl, but the second guard looked from one end of the room to the other, like he didn't see the burglar right in front of him, standing in a pile of Arai belongings.

And then he said—

"Lady Azreah, are you hurt? Did you see the intruder? Which way did they go?"

Konsu's heart nearly stopped cold as the girl stepped around the big guard and came to stand before her.

"Um, I think there's been a misunderstanding." The girl—Azreah—wore thick rough wear, with sandals that went all the way up her thighs. She was tan, almost the same kind of brown as her hair, but her white teeth and big eyes made her attractive.

Big _golden_  eyes.

Konsu gulped and nearly facepalmed herself. The physical symbol of the Arai clan was golden eyes. In all technicality, if anyone was allowed in these apartments, it was this girl. "We're good here guys, you can return to your post." She said. The guards just shrugged and filed out without another word.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't—" Konsu started but the girl sidestepped her to follow the guards out. A momentary rage roared through Konsu's head when she thought she was being ignored, but Azreah turned back and waved for her to follow.

"Come on. No biggie." Reluctantly, Konsu fell into step with Azreah as they started to walk around the garden.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Risuhara Konsu."

"How'd you find your way into the house? You're not the _real_  intruder, are you?" She joked and Konsu sputtered.

"My mother is the staff manager! I was sitting in the garden, waiting for her to finish with the dinner preparations for tonight." She explained, catching the joke but not wanting to acknowledge the embarrassment that came with it. She'd called the guards on an Arai clan member for being in a room only Arai clan members were allowed to enter. Sylvia was never going to let her live this down!

"Oh, your poor mom." Azreah laughed, and Konsu blinked at her. "Yeah Isao, tried to get me to go to that dinner too. If he could, I'm sure he'd chain me to the table if it meant I'd sit through it."

"Being invited to the _Osoroshi_  Banquet is an honor." Konsu murmured as Azreah slid open a door to one of the tea rooms and gestured for her to enter. It crossed Konsu's mind that Azreah was going to trap her in here like some sort of crazed cat, but she entered bravely. Azreah left the door open and proceeded around and slide open all the doors. With each panel, she exposed another of the Arai gardens that took Konsu's breath away.

"Bet you haven't seen this one before." She heard Azreah say. "Took me a week to find it because this place is so damn big and confusing."

"Azumamaru's Water Garden." Konsu whispered. Iridescent Celosia rimmed an elegant walkway of bridges and step stones that wove through connecting pools and streams. Cattails and lily pads dotted the water, and neon orange Koi swam just below the surface of the clear water. Across the yard from where the tearoom sat, was a fountain as tall as Konsu was, and the water tumbled down in into a whitecap where the rocks were smooth and just asking to be skipped.

The tranquility of it nearly overtook her.

While Konsu stared, an old maid quietly snuck in and Azreah asked her to bring the staff manager to serve them tea. The woman nodded her head shallowly before disappearing out again. In a daze, Konsu sat at the table when Azreah did, but not quite as gracefully as she would have liked. It was more of a flop, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the flow of the water.

" _If you have a Rock garden, you have to have the opposite: a Water garden.'_  Arai Azumi was _all_  about balance. She forced Azumamaru to build this in place of his favorite training yard because the house was unsettled without the yin. That's why it's not very traditional, because Azumamaru built it the way he wanted it, as opposed to the way Azumi felt it. I think it still achieved its purpose, don't you?" Konsu's head snapped back towards Azreah when she realized the question was directed at her.

"Huh?" She slurred before she could stop herself, but Azreah just laughed. After a few moments, Konsu regained her composure. She was seriously embarrassing herself and her humiliation was likely to get all the way back to—

"So why have I never seen you around here?" Azreah asked, absently. Her elbow was rested on the table, her head cradled in her hand. She looked almost as composed as the garden, but Konsu sensed that this calmness might just be a mask…like hers sometimes was.

"I was more or less raised in Taki, but I've since moved to a different village."

"Oh? Where?"

"Konoha. I have a nice little apartment near the flower district."

" _Nuhuh_." Azreah snorted, and Konsu blinked.

"What—"

"I haven't seen you around Konoha either!"

"Well what about you?" Konsu fired back. "Why haven't I seen you around Taki when you apparently own it?" The last part came out without Konsu meaning it to, her damn temper! But Azreah grinned.

"I was raised somewhere else. I only visited Taki for the first time a few years ago." The illegitimate heir rumor popped into Konsu's head involuntarily. "Why'd you leave Taki, though?" Azreah continued. "In terms of looks, Taki beats Konoha every time."

"There was…someone I wanted to be closer to." Konsu mumbled, and poked at the lacquered knot of the wooden table.

"Ooooh, a boy?" Azreah smirked like a mischievous cat, and Konsu couldn't help but feel herself mirror it.

"Maybe."

"Do I know him?" She pushed.

"I don't know who you know. Was Konoha where you were raised?"

"No," She shook her head. "I grew up in Suna."

"I bet you like it better here than in the desert." Konsu nodded but Azreah shrugged.

"I still live in Suna."

"But…you're an Arai." Konsu said, confused. It was half a question and half a statement. The Arai clan was a fair sized clan, but only in Taki. There were no other branches in any other country.

"Well yeah, but it's no big deal. I abdicated my claim a while ago. Isao is in charge now. He'll find a suitable heir from one of the other lines."

"Oh my god, you _are_  the illegitimate heir!" Konsu cried and Azreah winced at her sudden outburst. "But why did you stay in Suna? You're royalty here!"

"I was never quite cut out for this life style." Azreah mumbled.

"Or was there someone _you_  wanted to be close to, too?" Konsu wagged her eyebrows at Azreah playfully.

"There _may_  be a boy." Azreah grinned.

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know who you know." She tossed Konsu's words back at her. "But I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

An older woman came around the corner just then with a tray of tea, and dango balls. Konsu blinked at her mother as she gracefully set the tray in the middle of the low table and began to serve the two girls.

"Uhh, mom?" Konsu started but Azreah interrupted her.

"Mrs. Risuhara, thank you for accepting my request and granting me the honor of serving us. I know you're probably busy with the preparations, but I wanted to meet you." Konsu's face flushed as her mother went to bow, but then stopped half way, straightened, and merely bent her head. What a huge dishonor! But Azreah just smiled at her and Konsu's mother returned it. "I told the serving staff a long time ago that bowing was unnecessarily. I'm not the clan leader, yet somehow Isao has still convinced them to keep calling me 'My Lady'. _Psh_ , like I need any more titles."

It was then that Konsu decided that she really liked this girl. She was down to earth, and even though she was practically royalty, she i _insisted/i_ on not being treated as one. And aside from the extensively colorful language Konsu had heard her use in the apartment, Azreah seemed like a normal girl.

A normal girl that was the daughter of Arai Azumamaru.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" Azreah snapped Konsu back to attention as she sipped her tea. It was a dark roobis that didn't really have any business being served in a tearoom such as this, but again, Konsu liked the audacity of her choice.

And then she didn't.

 _Tell her?_  Azreah wanted Konsu to admit her crush in front of her mother? Was she crazy? But there was no need for big reveals, because Bushy Brows himself threw the only door left closed wide open and strutted in like a peacock.

In all honestly, it had been a working vacation. Lee and Konsu had come from Konoha to retrieve the research her father had been conducting in his archaeological dig on the other side of the plateau. They'd only been in the village for two days and were supposed to leave that night.

Lee's wonderfully round eyes blinked at the women, before grinning a blinding smile.

"Oh! Hello, Daagana-chan. I did not know you would be here!"

"Hey Lee." Azreah waved cheerily. The name took a second or two to register, but all the pieces fell into place as Konsu slammed her hands onto the table.

" _Daagana_? As in Daagana of the Sand, the fiancé of the Kazekage!?"

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that?" She shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Lee gave Konsu a bright shining thumbs up.

"Yes, it is she! The one who has stolen the heart of the fearsome Sand Demon! The beauty who slayed the dragon of sand with love! The—"

"Alright, that's enough." Azreah— _Daagana_ groaned, and the smoky black outline of a hand appeared behind Lee's head, and slapped him upside it. Lee's background of roses blew into the water garden along with all of his bravado as she slumped to the floor with a lump on his beautifully round head.

"But…I don't get it." Konsu cocked her head, for the moment, forgetting about her precious Lee. "You're Arai Azreah. How are you also, Daagana of the Sand?"

 _"That_  is actually a really long story." She pointed begrudgingly at the air, like she was poking the story, and it might bite back. "But before I even touch that one…I was wondering if I could ask a question." Konsu sat up straighter as Daagana took that as a sign for yes. "You grew up in Taki, right?"

"Yes, I graduated from the ninja academy here." Konsu said.

"We have come and left more than once." Konsu's mom added.

"Did you ever…meet Azumamaru?" Daagana said quietly and Konsu felt her heart go out to her. She never knew her own father. So, she gave Daagana the only comfort she could:

"Yes, I met him several times. He was a very kind man."

"If you would like, we could tell you about him over breakfast. But right now, I must finish the preparations for the feast." Konsu's mom said.

"Oh, of course." Daagana said quickly, like she was trying to hide the disappointment on her face.

"But Konsu and I are to report back to Konoha this evening. I am sorry Daagana-chan, but perhaps you can hear her stories another time." Lee sat up groggily, and rubbed the back of his head with a wince.

"Go on ahead, Lee. I'll port her to the Konoha admin building tomorrow morning. No need to wait." Daagana said, with just an edge of finality. She _really_  wanted to hear what Konsu and her mother had to say. Konsu felt jitters creep up her spine. She'd heard more rumors about Daagana's powers. They weren't even Jutsus anymore, not after the experimentation Orochimaru had conducted on her. Daagana was the only ninja in the world who could actually teleport, and apparently she wanted to teleport Konsu. She wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well…I guess that would work. But please do not let her be late. TenTen will have my head if we are late." Lee shrugged and got to his feet.

"You let me worry about TenTen." Daagana purred, and Lee trotted out, satisfied. There was a moment of silence that followed as Konsu's mom collected the tea tray and took her leave as well. When the two girls were alone, Daagana finally smirked and said,

"So you like ol' Bushy Brows, huh?" And Konsu turned bright red.


	13. Tread Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nara OC x OC

It was well past midnight before her breathing slowed into a melodic rhythm he was safely sure meant she would not hear him go. Gently he slid out from under her arm, and puffed up the blanket in his abscess in case she reached out for him in the night. This was often the only way she could sleep, her hand slung possessively over his form, half assuring herself he was still there, and half alarm bell in case something happened. In the beginning he used to wake her accidentally and she would bolt up straight, fully awake and ready for anything, but after a few years, he'd managed to make her used to him.

His feet padded silently on the worn tatami mat as he slid open and closed the door to their room. Outside in the open courtyard, the air was crisp and unlike the warm caress of his wife's body heat. With a sigh, he followed his feet a few yards down the hall and slid open the door to his daughter's room just a crack, and peeked in. At first he couldn't make out her tiny form in the giant bedroll, but when his eyes adjusted he saw a tail of platinum blonde poke out from the covers. She's only outgrown the crib a few months ago and he's been worried she wouldn't make the transition well, but it would seem that she preferred the openness as opposed to the cage like walls of a crib. A trait she probably inherited from her mother, no doubt.

He slid her door back silently and continued his path down to the end of the hall where he'd sectioned off his study. It was not that he minded working during the day, with his wife's constant interruptions, but there were just some things he didn't want her to see, to critique on. She was famous for her illusions after all.

Nara Maneri was one of the most gifted Genjutsu users in history. She spun her colors and patterns into the minds of people and they seared into their memories. He remembered the first time she'd spelled him—hundreds of feet up in the air, hovering on the back of her Eagle like a divinity, with the sun making a halo out of her blonde hair.

She'd nearly killed him...but that was beside the point.

Being from the Nara clan, he wasn't as prevalent with colors or patterns. Nara Shai's family was made up of geniuses, yes, but of all the same kind. He still remembered the first time his painfully smart brain concocted an idea that was laced with flair. He'd told his older sister, out of habit, out of pride, but she'd only stared at him. _What a crazy plan_ , she'd said. _Why would you ever do it that way?_ It was one of those simple questions that would go on to define your life. And it truly had. He didn't share any more imaginative ideas with her, in fact he never told anyone. Nara's never failed to live up to their reputations, so what need was there for a Nara who wanted to do things differently? But the artfulness never left the back of his mind, and he figured, perhaps he just saw things on a different plane than his family members. Like, perhaps his family was colorblind and he was the only one born able to see the spectrum of lights that filtered through the clouds.

But he's musings about his family's optics didn't matter. He hid the color from them, from everyone. Until the day that his future wife tossed him off a fan at 1,000 feet. The world had soared up to meet him, but the only thought that crossed his mind, was not that he was about to die, but of how the colors seemed to bleed into a spasming blur, and that he knew she saw it too.

With a sigh, Shai plopped onto a cushion in the middle of his study. Around him were canvases of half finished paintings, charcoal half smudged into the floor, and childish drawings Ayako had made for him while she sat at his side and watched as nothing came from his brush. He felt a pang of jealousy as his daughter would draw and draw and draw. Nothing in the world could hinder her because she knew that no matter what came from her pen, it would be praised.

For the millionth time, Shai wondered if maybe it was too late for him. He's suppressed the iridescence for so long that it couldn't find a way out even when he let it. With another dramatic sigh, he picked up the shard of charcoal and a fresh sheet of parchment and began to sketch the only thing he was capable of drawing: his wife. Where she drew inspiration from everything, he drew it only from her. The soft lines of her face, the radiant wash of her pale hair, or her two gigantic sapphire eyes. He charmed the black smudges into her thin lips, a graceful neck, and her tiny frame. She was so tiny compared to him—compared to almost anyone. There was a small moment when she had been pregnant that he was sure her body was not cut out for childbirth, but just like any other time that he'd worried she couldn't do it, she showed him her determination, her strength.

And it was that, he enjoyed drawing the most.

_Shai?_

The whisper in the back of his mind let him know that she was awake, and he breathed a small groan. Another portrait only half done. The door slid open a moment later and her tiny figure filled the space.

"I just couldn't help myself." He'd mused and quietly began to pick up the mess. Her tiny feet padded in and she took the portrait from him before he could look back. He knew exactly what he was going to see: her brow would furrow for a moment, scrutinizing, before she would look up at him and smile. Sometimes he thought he only did it for that smile. But this time was different. She cocked her head to the side and then motioned for him to hand over the charcoal.

"Oh come now, it was just practice." He tried to brush off her critique but she stretched out her hand expectantly. He dropped the piece in her hand with a defeated murmur and she went to town. He continued to pick up the mess his daughter had left, but a few minutes left, he felt a tug on his nightshirt. He shifted around as Maneri handed back the portrait with that grin he had been waiting for. He looked down and chuckled.

Behind his depiction of her, she'd sketched in his features, and in front of them, Ayaka's. It was a family picture now and they were all so happy. He knew what she was trying to tell him even before her small voice invaded his mind.

_We're always better when we're together._


	14. Purple Eyed Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Adventure

To say that I sensed her, would not be quite right. I think I more…sensed the hole that she produced. It was like a pocket of silence in a world full of constant noise. I detected her simply because I couldn't. First year academy students skittered around the herb canyon, content with their day off from school to learn (or, at least, pretend to learn) about the herbs a Shinobi would use in our climate. I was digging out a _Turbinicarpus_ when her hole brushed against the edge of my periphery. I had to stop, stand, and fully turn in her direction to even catch a trace of her again. Noticing my change in attention, one of the girls, Minihe tiptoed over to poke me in the hip.

"Daaga-sama…is something wrong?" I blinked a moment before I realized she was talking to me, and then smiled down at her absently. I mean, I guess you can drop the whole last syllable of my name, that's fine. It's not like I don't have enough names as it were.

"Yes, I just thought I saw something." Ever the student, Minihe squared her shoulders in the same direction as mine and then squinted as hard as she could through the canyon entrance. A teeny tiny vein popped on her forehead from her effort and I couldn't help but laugh. "Not like that. One day you'll learn how to see things your eyes can't."

"Like a mirage?" She quipped and I nodded approvingly.

"Sure, like a mirage." I patted her shoulder and then turned to the rest of the student, who were still stomping through my garden like a pack of wild boars. "Alright! That's enough for today!" They groaned in protest all the way to the entrance and out into open desert. They rarely got a day out of the classroom, why did I have to cut it short? I rolled my eyes at their drama as I lined them up, all facing north, and instructed them on the basics of ninja running.

"We know how to do this already, Sabaku-sama." One boy carped at me. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets and a friend on either side that snickered at his comments, like he was the coolest kid in the world.

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms. "Let's see you do it then." I invited him up to stand beside me while I secretly tried to remember his name. Keji, Kenji, or was in Keoji? He paled a little as he made his way forward, probably not having anticipated his wisecrack would make a spectacle out of him. It wasn't even exactly my job to teach them how to do this—I was just supposed to be an herbalist—but I thought if I had them at my disposal, I might as well start them early on something that took me forever to learn. "Since you're the expert, why don't you lead us home…Kinjin?" I muttered out the name, praying it was the right one, but he wasn't paying any attention to it. His eyes grew huge as she started to scan the horizon.

He had no idea where he was.

The herb canyon was carved out a generous 30 kilometers from Suna proper, directly south. And, in their defense, I had set them up to fail. I'd ported them out here with this exact situation in mind. Being able to find one's way was crucial to being a Shinobi. It's not about sense of direction or memory, it's about being able to feel the right path, recognize something deeper than your connection to the earth; your connection to the people, to home. It was as much a lesson in Chakra detection as it was athleticism.

"Ready when you are, _Kenichi_." Minihe said snobbishly from behind him. I was surprised at her rudeness but then grateful that she remembered his name and hinted it to me so nondescriptly. She was a little mastermind, that one.

For a moment, I thought the boy was going to give himself whiplash from snapping his head from side to side, trying desperately to grab some hint of which direction to go. Everything looked the same out here. Sloping sand, endless sky, the occasional buzzard. His eyes weren't going to be able to tell him where to go. He had to feel it, and right now he was _not_ feeling it. Just as he heroically pointed north east, the ubiquity from earlier brushed up against the edge of my senses again, much closer than it had been before.

 _Someone's getting bold_ , I mused as Kenichi took off in a dead sprint, about forty-five degrees off course. At first, he succeeded in pumping his chakra into his feet, but only every other step or so. Because of his lack of consistency, he would careen forward with a fueled step, take two normal ones, and then spring forward again haphazardly. He made it a commendable fifty feet before he tripped over himself and face planted. No one had made the effort to follow him, and they all started to laugh as he pulled his head out of the dune. _More like out of his ass_ , I thought. But children will be children. As a group we made our way over to him while he sat spitting out sand, and then dejectedly, he fell back into line as I stood to give the lecture the proper way, with no interruptions this time.

It was at times like these when I wished I had Yuki's chakra, a brilliant ice blue that was visible and pleasant to the eye—not the _black_. Just the thought of him clenched my stomach, but I pushed it away, trying to focus on their perplexed faces. I wouldn't have even showed them, but Minihe insisted I demonstrate just how I cushioned my feet with the chakra. Like I said…diabolical. A blob of inky _black_ materialized below the foot I held up to show them and somehow, their lack of disgust still surprised me, even after all these years.

"The principal of muffling your feet with chakra differs when you discuss walking on water or leaping through trees—" Minihe's arm shot into the air like a flair, and I held back an eye roll. I was never going to get through this lecture. "Yes?"

"Daaga-sama," She started and I internally groaned. One could never have too many names, right? I could tack on a few more before I went completely crazy, no problem. "What's a tree?"

"That is a lesson for a different time, Minihe. For now, let's just work on getting our speed up."

We took off at a quick trot, me and then the line of kids behind me, all staring at the ground like it might slip away from them. I pumped my arms as we started to jog, and then run, and then my arms naturally went back as we went faster and faster. I tried to make the pool of Chakra around my fee visible as I ran, but it somehow proved difficult. If I didn't focus on it, I would forget and it would slip back into whatever other realm it came from. Probably because I'd never done it before. My power was so distinguishable already, it was weird having to focus on its visibility. I checked on the kids in my peripheral every couple of strides, just to make sure I hadn't lost any, but they seemed to be keeping up well. Granted I was only going quarter speed, but it was a start.

Finally, half way home, I felt the sleuth that had been stalking my senses encroach on our group. It was the same feeling as before, like the only reason I noticed her was because there was a hole where there shouldn't have been. She came up from the rear, skimming so close the sand almost like she was slithering. It was impressive, but unnecessary. My stint in the _Tsukuyomi_ had interrupted whatever part of my brain that was susceptible to Genjutsus, and now I couldn't see them at all. Don't get me wrong, it was useful, but also kind of annoying. I was the only one in the world who wasn't fooled by her illusions, so there was no hiding in plain sight for her.

She prang up from the ground right beside me like she was erupting from a grave. Sand went flying everywhere and Kenichi screamed higher than I think _I_ could. I threw both my feet forward in an effort to stop and skidded away from the kids who had started to dramatically throw themselves away from the intruder. She, in turn, flipped over and away, the long scarf around her neck following her like a snake. When she landed, she stiffened and then bent into a low bow.

"Azreah." As the dust settled, and the panic rose, I took in the sight of an old friend. The students were trying to pick themselves up from where they'd lost all sense of control, and anxiously, even Minihe inched behind me.

"Getting a little carried away, are we?" I asked her, and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Heh…sorry." The hair that she had chopped off in a rage last fall was gradually growing back and framing her wonderful purple eyes. She was as well built as I remember: strong, dependable. It'd been a long time since we'd seen each other. Since the war, maybe even before. It's what happens when you're on opposite sides.

"Since we were on the subject—kids, meet someone who's an expert in Chakra detection." The students seemed to take in my relaxed pose and assume this intruder was not an enemy combatant. They didn't know the name Azreah meant a time in my life when I was someone else entirely. They just saw their teacher, _Daagana-sama_ , being friendly with this stranger, and they trusted me to keep them out of danger. "Formerly of Konohagakure, _this_ , ladies and gentlemen, is Kuroi Monomonoi." The kids immediately forgot about being scared and solely focused on two things: this new lady was foreign and she was an _expert_. Kuroi blushed fiercely as Minihe shot her arm into the air again like this was just another planned class lecture, and she started gabbing before I even 'called' on her.

"If you're _formerly_ from Konoha, does that mean you're a missing-nin?" If they had not been captivated before, they definitely were now. Kuroi's eye twitched a little as she shot a glance my way. Not sure if it was out of anxiety or letting me know she was about to drop kick an 8-year-old, but after a moment, she turned back and smiled at Minihe.

"That's a good question, and the answer is: sorta, kinda, not really? It's a long story, but I don't actually have time to tell it today." I raised an eyebrow at her. Kuroi liked to talk, and especially loved to tell stories. What was so important that she couldn't teach these kids about the grey between their black and white worlds?

Instinctively, I reached my hand out towards her. Kuroi Monomonoi had the unusual power of transferring memories via touch, and when she grasped my offered hand, a rush of images flooded my mind's eye. Her touch was warm, like the stream of memories was creating friction between our skins. The images swirled in my head in a fast-forwarded frenzy, and I had to slowly sort them out one scene at a time. She was dumping a lot on me all at once, but there was something important she was desperately trying to convey. I could feel it laced within each memory, a frantic worry that she needed to share even if it meant—

My free hand outstretched towards the group of students who were staring at us curiously. It must have looked odd from the outside, for someone who had not seen the things Kuroi and I had. And if what Hiniku had told me was correct, my gold eyes had been replaced with a replica of Kuroi's purple ones, as I saw her life through her eyes. So we stood, unusually still, staring at each other as the silent exchange took place. As the last memories trickled into me, I opened a gaping portal underneath the students that would suck them right back to the academy. Their teacher would have surely finished their lunch by now, he would know what to do with them. There were shouts of protest as they were swallowed by the portal…all but Minihe, who had sidestepped it. Kuroi gently dropped my hand, and turned to the girl.

"That was sneaky of you."

"I'm staying with Daaga-sama!" Minihe declared, and if she had had a weapon, I feel like she would have whipped it out in my defense. It didn't matter that I knew who Kuroi was, to Minihe, the stranger had done something to her teacher, and she would protect me from it happening again. I pinched the bridge of my nose as a pounding started behind both my temples. The little girl's incessant need to be the best wasn't something I wanted to deal with right now.

"Minihe," I muttered and opened a new portal beside her as the other one closed. This one, however, was a little off to the side, a more voluntary option. "Please tell Gaara, I need him." She blinked for a moment, before standing up to her full height and saluting like I had given her the mission to win the war. Then she jumped down into the portal, vanishing. It closed with a _burp_ and the silence that followed was barely solace to the streamline of chaos running through my head.

"You know he doesn't like it when you involve Gaara." Kuroi's voice broke through the fog of images.

"Yeah well…until he comes back into the fold, he doesn't get a say." I mumbled as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing.

There was a cave, a flash of sickly purple light—no, Chakra. Some sort of experiment, or test. There were hooded figures, some with only shadows for faces, and some that had Kuroi's emotions written all over them. This was a group—a new Akatsuki. "And I'd say this concerns him, wouldn't you?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really think Gaara wouldn't want to know about a group that was trying to acquire the beasts again? She just muttered, if you say so, and started to pace a circle around me, intentionally giving me the time it would take to sort through the disarray she'd dumped in my brain.

"But Sasuke knows?" I inquired and Kuroi shrugged, continuing her circle around me.

"Itachi mentioned it to me before…well, before it ended. He figured someone would try again should my father fail." I let out a breathy sigh as I remembered her connection to the Uchihas. If there was anything ever to be said about the Fourth Great Shinobi War, it was that the lines were clearly divided. Probably the one and only conflict in history where you knew exactly who belonged to which side. At least, that's what I had thought on the battle field.

Until I met her.

She was the daughter of the man who nearly killed everyone I love—everyone on the planet, in the name of peace. Had he been right, had he been wrong? The lines were not so black and white when you kill for justice. When you murder to keep the peace.

"You know…I hear Sasuke's not the only one who left the village to find himself. And from what you just showed me, you're as lost as he is." I shot her a glance as I left her worn circle to sit at the base of a dune. The sun was beating down on us, and I didn't know how long it was going to take before Minihe managed to get my message to Gaara.

"It's not like either of us want to be in the group, but this is our problem...as Uchiha." She crossed her arms defiantly, but her usual doubt came swiftly after.

"We never did get a chance to talk about that." I said, offering her a small respite. From one touchy subject to another, but Kuroi was never one to back down, even when she wasn't confident in her choice, once it was made, she never gave up.

"What?" She asked.

"You, the war, your…affiliation."

"You can call him what he was—my dad." She shrugged far too nonchalantly for my taste, but I ignored it.

"I learned a long time ago that the person who gave you half your DNA doesn't always end up being your father." She withered as she remembered exactly who I had lost that day. Her father had killed my father, and yet somehow, we were cordial.

"This group is different than the Akatsuki. The members aren't being manipulated." She tried but I gaped at her as she joined me in the hot shade of the dune. How could she defend them!

"They're still willing to kill anyone standing in their way." I said, a hard edge scraping my tone. "It doesn't matter who is leading them or if they are fully aware or not, if their endgame is to imprison us all, I won't let that stand."

"That's why I'm here!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're not going about this the right way!" I thundered back. "Go back to Konoha, work with Kakashi and Naruto. Take this group down before we have to lose another thousand Shinobi. Aren't you tired of losing family? All for the sake of peace?" I added, disheartened. It was a bit of a low blow, I'll admit, but I was reading the emotions she had for these people as clearly as she was trying to describe them to me. Some of them were nice to her, they reminded her of Itachi. She liked that they understood the pain of losing people you love to war, and weren't trying to pressure her into joining. They even saved her life when she was attacked, but no matter how good their intentions, a life of illusions was no life at all, and I wasn't going to accept their 'humanitarian' undertaking.

"Sasuke said—" She started, but that was not a sentence to start with when Sasuke was the one who had sent her on this wild goose chase. Honestly, what had he thought I would say?

"Sasuke is still trying to figure out his place in the world. He's not the leader he pretends to be. Contrary to common belief, he does _not_ have everything figured out. In fact, he needs quite a bit of help."

"Well he has Naruto, and Taka." She offered but I shook my head.

"He and Naruto will always have a bond but, Sasuke needs someone who can reach him, who can make him see reason. I mean, you Uchiha are so stubborn! Who he needs, is you."

"No actually, it's you." She said a matter-of-factly, and the whole conversation shifted gears. "That's why I'm here. He needs you to come back with me and—"

"If you're about to ask me to _help_ that maniac group, you must be crazy. The only reason I'd go anywhere near them is to destroy them." I almost laughed at how preposterous her request was.

"Please Az," She begged and I braced myself. "We don't know their full plan yet, but it must be different than what Tobi imagined. The leaders are a set of twins, Ao and Maru, and they are creepy smart. They already have a bunch of Shinobi who are loyal to them, and regular townsfolk too. We don't know what makes them so different and that's the problem."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Come back to the base with me. Sasuke can fill you in on the rest of the plan." I ground my teeth together so hard that I thought they might break. This was not what I had imagined my life leading towards. After so many years of fighting and surviving, forgetting and remembering; a little peace and quiet had been picturesque. It was literally all I wanted: to tend my garden, make my ramen, and sleep with my fiancée. I did not want to start another war, or even haggle over the price in the market! I was just beyond done fighting…

 _But there are things to be done_ , Shikaku had once said. _And no daughter of mine leaves things unfinished_.

"I'm only going if Gaara says I can go." I blurted out before I realized I made up my mind.

"Ugh, you know he'll never agree to it." She threw her hands in the air and blustered. "He hates anything having to do with us. He doesn't even call you by your name!"

"Neither does Minihe, but in their defense, I do have a name for every season of life. But besides that, he's my Kage, and the last time I left without his permission…bad things happened."

"Now _there's_ something we never talked about." She said, throwing my words back at me.

"It's not a very good story." I scrunched up my mouth but she grinned.

"Let's hear it anyway. I mean, we've got time…until Gaara gets here and kicks me out of his desert."


	15. The King's Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba x OC - Medieval AU

"…Yeah but have you seen him spar? I mean, how muddy do you actually have to get before you call the win?" Hotaru adjusted the basket of linens from one hip to the other.

"Are you saying the Crown Prince fights dirty?" Rei raised an eyebrow at her sister over her diplomatic report.

"All I'm saying is: at least our warriors back home have a little poise." Hotaru snorted. Rei sighed to herself. Being an ex-pat from the Kingdom of Getsu had been hard enough before her sister had joined her and took it upon herself to be a constant reminder that neither of them was anywhere near the Kingdom under the moon.

"Perhaps, but you need to remember that we aren't back home. The Kingdom of Konoha is our home for the time being, and as for the prince…he lives up to his name sake." Rei went back to skimming the details on her diplomatic schedule. Unlike her sister, she had an official title. Where Hotaru wanted to explore the castle or pick fights with the stable boys, Rei was too busy brokering exchange agreements or export arrangements. Even if her sister was definitely the one having more fun…

"Yeah yeah, the Fanged Prince of the House of High Wolf." Hotaru rolled her eyes. Kiba Inuzuka was the well-known prince of Clan Inuzuka, House High Wolf, ruling family of the Kingdom of Konoha. He was a powerful warrior who led men fearlessly into battle during the last war. A war they won. When Rei had first arrived in their court, she had been surprised to find the crown prince in attendance. She thought surely he wouldn't meddle in the affairs of his mother's politics, but the truth was something else entirely.

"Maybe if our warriors spent a little less time on their poise and a little more time training like the prince does, we wouldn't have been on the losing side of the last war." Rei said the words crisply, wanting to close the subject and get back to work. The truth about the Inuzuka Clan was that they were all warriors, and this included current Queen Tsume Inuzuka. When Rei assumed the prince wouldn't be included in petty politics, she was right. But neither was the Queen. There were no petty politics in Konoha. It was both thrilling and terrible at the same time. Queen Tsume ruled with an iron—yet fair—fist. Which was why there would be no castle exploring or stable boy wrestling. She couldn't risk disappointing the Queen.

"Have you ever gone and watched?" Hotaru asked after a few moments of precious silence. Rei suppressed a groan as she answered,

"No, but by this conversation I assume you have."

"He may be ruthless, but I have to say…he's not hard on the eyes." Hotaru fanned herself dramatically and nodded off to the side.

"Hotaru." Rei hissed.

"What? You would know if you ever got your nose out of that document." She chided and grabbed the booklet out of Rei's hands. She skipped a few steps ahead and then held it up like a worm on the end of a fish hook.

"Give that back!" Rei lunged for the paper but her sister, while younger and shorter, was unfortunately faster and danced out of her reach. "Hotaru!"

"Now that you can see, why not have a look around?" She joked.

"I have more important things to do than prance around and fawn over the Prince's abs—"

"And oh what a shame that is." A teasing voice stopped the girls as the Crown Prince and his personal advisor rounded the corner of the hall.

"Your Highness!" The girls exclaimed. At the same instant, Rei snatched back her dossier and then slammed her knees into the back of her sister's so she would curtsy instead of do anything foolish.

"You hear that, Shino? It would seem our Ambassador from Getsu is all work and no play." His voice was light and playful, the exact opposite of his advisor's. Kiba Inuzuka's short brown hair framed his face and his clan markings in a way that even Rei couldn't deny was handsome. Shino on the other hand, was like staring at an angry sheet of bleached parchment.

"Come, Kiba. Like her, we have more pressing matters." He said in his monotone voice. Kiba pouted impishly before coming forward and taking Rei's free hand.

"Lady Miharu, always a pleasure."

"Likewise, Your Majesty." Rei stammered out as Kiba pressed his lips to her knuckles. For a small moment, the only thing she could focus on was his skin touching hers. His hands were rough and calloused but his lips…

"Sire…" Shino's irksome voice pulled Rei back into reality as Kiba, almost reluctantly, pulled his lips and hand away.

"You know, my lady, Shino is no fun either. You guys should get more acquainted." Rei's face turned tomato red as Shino ushered Kiba past them and towards the grand hall. Kiba threw a delighted wave over his shoulder at the girls as he disappeared. Hotaru curtsied gracefully as they passed and then immediately grabbed her sister's arm, squealing.

"Oh my gosh—"

"Ambassador." Rei turned sharply back as Shino stood outside the entrance to the grand hall. "The Queen requests your presence as well."

"Of course." Rei answered, prying her sister off her.

She couldn't risk disappointing the Queen.

* * *

"Ambassador, thank you for joining us." Queen Tsume stood behind a massive oak table, inlaid with a raised diagram of her kingdom. Queendom. Around her stood: Kiba, Shino, her daughter General Hana, and other miscellaneous advisors that didn't pay Rei any mind as she entered and took her spot next to the table.

"Of course, My Lady." Tsume was a fearsome woman, her wild brown hair could never be tamed, and her blood red clan markings glowed on her cheeks like a petrifying blush. She wore chainmail upper armor that fastened to a belt that held up her open-faced skirt. She once told Rei that she would never be caught dead wearing a dress. So instead, she created a garment that met everyone's standards. Under the open skirt she wore rough riding trousers that tucked into fine leather boots. She was the picture of a war goddess fresh from battle. No matter when or at what hour, Tsume always had this look about her, the look that you weren't going to get away once she set her sights on you. If you were her prey, you were no match.

"To business then. My spies have informed me that House Dark Lynx to the north has been prodding our borders for weak spots, specifically Clan Koneko." The Kingdom of Konoha consisted of three Houses: High Wolf, Dark Lynx, and Red Deer. House High Wolf had been the ruling house for generations. They were the obvious choice. House Dark Lynx always had a dastardly scheme in the works that brought their people either shame or blight, there was no telling which would come which week. While House Red Deer couldn't care less about ruling. They were lazy, but at the same time brilliant. It was a task to get them to do anything, but once you managed it, it would always be a thrilling success.

"Grand Lady Nekobaa." Rei alleged, naming the current head of Clan Koneko.

"Precisely. She's been a thorn in my paw for years, but thanks to Hana, we may be able to put an end to her senseless behavior." General Hana, Princess of House High Wolf stepped forward, her cape swishing over the steel of her armor. She was as fearsome as her mother, but softer around the edges. Instead of taking her place as crown princess, Hana had preferred the battlefield and had abdicated her claim to her brother. Instead of casting her out for not wanting to lead, Queen Tsume had made her general of the High Wolf army. A leader she was born to be, and a leader she became regardless.

"I have received word from my sources that Grand Lady Nekobaa has been hiding heirs from official sanction."

"Heirs? She has a son?" Rei questioned. This was news, especially to her. Her kingdom of Getsu was considerably smaller, and part of the reason she was in this court was to gain intelligence she could send back.

"From what I'm told, she has three, and they have produced at least four grandchildren." Hana responded.

"How could she have kept them hidden? Clan Koneko is still apart of House Dark Lynx, is it not? They would never have allowed such a lapse in intelligence." Shino interjected.

"They've always been the most primitive of the clans, and while the thought of anonymity adds security, she could have at least brought one of them into the court. Not lead us all to believe she was barren." The Queen muttered.

"So what are you proposing, mother?" Kiba put both hands on the end of the table and eyed her excitedly. "Are we to take one of the princes' hostage? Order them to stand down or face the consequences? Clan Koneko has been after our land to the north for years. They won't just back down now that we know there are more of them."

"No…no. Hana, order your men to fall back. Protect our border, but do not engage if you do not have to. In the meantime, I am dispatching our ambassador to Clan Koneko's Castle in the north. Give this to Grand Lady Nekobaa as a sign of good faith. We will proceed from there." She held out a scroll to Rei. When she didn't take it immediately, Queen Tsume cocked an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?"

"I am not your ambassador." Rei said firmly. "I represent the Kingdom of Getsu. I am here to improve your relations with them, not between your own houses." Queen Tsume looked at her General daughter, who shrugged in return, before turning back to Rei with a menacing smile.

"Still as well-spoken as when I agreed to let you stay. Very well, if I request this of you, what would you like in return?" Rei thought for a moment before responding.

"An additional trade agreement with Getsu, specifically for lumber. Our oceans are teeming with fish but we have no proper forests to build ships. Help us with our angling and we will give you 5% of our profits."

"20%."

"9%."

"15%."

"11%, no more."

"Deal. Now take this scroll to that old hag in the north." Queen Tsume tossed the scroll at Rei without even bothering to see if she would catch it.

"Yes, My Lady." She suppressed a smile as she curtsied and turned to leave the hall. She really shouldn't be this excited, but it thrilled her every time she managed to help her kingdom…and every time she went toe-to-toe with the Queen and impressed her. Before Rei could make it out and tell Hotaru, the Queen made on final order that stopped her in her tracks.

"Kiba, you are to escort her."

"Your Majesty!" Rei shouted before she could stop herself. Tsume raised an eyebrow in warning, so Rei took the second to lower her voice. "I am more than capable—"

"I know you are, but my son is not. It will be up to you to keep him safe on your journey. Return by the end of the week with her reply." Without another word, she strode out of the hall with her daughter in tow. Rei was dumbfounded as she turned to Kiba. He was still bracing on the table as he had been when he proposed his ridiculous plan, but now his hands were balled into tight fists. So tight it was turning his knuckles white. Not capable? Surely the Queen was joking. Kiba Inuzuka was as lethal as they come. Why did she think he wasn't qualified?

* * *

"How are you this lucky?" Hotaru cried as she 'helped' Rei pack. She was more a hindrance than help but there was nothing that could be done about her excessive fantasizing.

"I don't see how this is lucky. I'm walking into someone else's family feud." Rei ground out as she packed her clothes, provisions, and weapons. She was nowhere near the Inuzuka Clan level when it came to combat but she could handle herself. Handling the prince however…

"Only you would see a solo mission with the Prince as troublesome." Hotaru snorted and flopped onto Rei's bed.

"I'm not sure what part he has to play in this, but the Queen has her reasons." Rei sighed and closed the flap on her bag. The journey would take them three days there and back. On horseback the trip would be easy. The terrain was mostly woods, but there had been some reports of outlaws along the roads.

"Maybe the Queen is sending Kiba as—"

"You can't call him by his first name!" Rei snapped suddenly.

"Whatever! Maybe the Queen is sending the Prince as an assassin and you're actually the bait in their plan."

"I wouldn't put it passed her…but if that were the case why would she say he couldn't handle himself?" Rei murmured to herself. It would be more likely that he was the bait and she was about to walk into much more than she bargained for.

* * *

Rei met Prince Kiba and Shino in the stables the following morning. It was just barely dawn, but she had stayed up all night going over each and every report having to do with the crime along their route. Queen Tsume said to watch out for him, so that's exactly what she planned to do. Even if it meant she was bound to fall asleep in her saddle from exhaustion.

Opting out of riding for hours in a stuffy court dress, Rei was sporting a pair of navy riding trousers Hotaru had stolen from the stable boys a few months ago. Her sister had always romanticized the thought of cross-dressing and living among the men, only to be swept off her feet by the man of her dreams…but the notion didn't really seem plausible to Rei. Having the pants was a convenience she couldn't disagree with, though. They were tucked into some old riding boots her father had cobbled for her before she left home. At the time his gift had seemed silly, being ambassador was hardly the sort of job that would require work wear…yet here she was, and somehow she was overjoyed to be proven wrong. She dreaded going with the prince, yes, but she would not miss the diplomatic briefings or data packets she had to go over each day. This would be three days of finally doing what she had signed up for: brokering peace. So she'd pulled out her boots and shined them until she could see her own reflection. She would wear them with pride.

Shino eyed her up and down from behind his black eyewear, while Kiba fed his magnificent stallion a morning apple. He wasn't wearing his usual royal garments either. Although his clothes were extremely fine, they were plain. Yet somehow it didn't stop him from being so darn attractive. Rei smiled sheepishly as she made her way around them head bowed, totally missing Kiba's smirk in her direction.

Her mare was considerably smaller than Kiba's warhorse, but just as well equipped. She was a pale gold that reminded Rei of the lazy sunbeams that had woken her this morning. Her name was Joy. It was a sign of happiness and fortune; and the starkest contrast to the prince's mount, Fingers. He was a massive storm cloud of a horse, standing at least four hands taller than Joy and snorting eagerly into the prince's palm, wanting—more like demanding—another apple.

Rei packed her things efficiently away in her saddlebags and then untethered Joy from the stable post. If they started early enough and rode hard into the night, they could cut half a day off the journey. The Queen would surely be impressed if she were back early. Rei mounted Joy and steered her towards the courtyard entrance, holding steady until she felt Kiba and Fingers trot up beside her.

"Good morning, My Lady." He said cheerily, any hint of the fury from yesterday long gone.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Rei bowed from her saddle and Kiba grinned. Shino stood behind them at the barn door and cleared his throat gallingly. Rei had to tear her eyes off the prince and twisted around to the advisor.

"Do you have the scroll, Lady Miharu?" He asked and Rei ground her teeth.

"Yes, of course."

"Very well. Stay off the main path. There have been reports of bandits in—" Shino began but Rei cut him off coolly.

"I have already thoroughly researched the area. Thank you for your concern, advisor." She tried to interject as much calm into her voice as possible, but even her best diplomatic tone still came off as snobbish. She heard Kiba snort back a chuckle as she quickly bumped her heels into Joy's haunches. The horse started forward at an unhurried trot, but it wasn't fast enough to outrun the laughter that erupted from Kiba.

"Girl's got spark, Shino! Take a lesson!" He cackled before spurring Fingers and trotting after her.

* * *

The pair opened into a gallop when they finally broke away from the last line of shacks on the outskirts of the castle. Each hoof beat felt like the pound of her heart as she yelled happily. What a thrill! She hadn't ridden like this in a long time. Kiba led and surely couldn't hear her unstoppable laughter as they raced north towards the forest.

When they finally stopped to water the horses, it was midday and they had made good time. There was a small stream just east of the main road on Rei's map and she directed them there. It was quiet and secluded, no high ground to conceal an enemy. Easy to defend should any bandits appear.

When her legs hit the ground, she almost crumpled, a down side of not riding for a long time. Shakily, she hobbled around Joy's flank and rummaged around in her pack for a canteen. Kiba was already off Fingers and striding towards the creek like it was nothing, like her own legs weren't about to fall off. She sniggered as he crouched and scooped some fresh water up into his hands. He probably got to ride every day. A horse like that needed to be exercised, no doubt.

"What's the name of your mare?" His voice made her jump and drop her jug. How had he been so quiet? But sure enough, he was towering behind her, and had not made a sound in the process. He was so like his mother in that regard.

"J-Joy." Rei stuttered and then nearly rolled her eyes. When was the last time she'd stammered?

"Ahh, so this is the infamous Joy." Kiba smiled and went to her head to stroke her mane.

"She's famous?" Rei asked, regarding the horse again. Sure, she was pretty and quick but…famous?

"Definitely. Joy is the mate to Hana's Stallion, Barthelme." Rei made an impressed chirp as she patted Joy's flank.

"The mate to a warhorse, huh? Is it all it's cracked up to be?" She giggled and went to fill her canteen. Kiba watched her work, as he sat himself down on a rock and munched on some food he brought with him. Rei could feel his eyes on her back as she splashed the cold water on her face. She was still tired from staying up all night, but the thrill of the ride had kept her awake. Now that they had stopped, she felt drained.

"I haven't decided on a mate yet." Kiba said suddenly. It was such an odd thing to say that Rei turned and gave him a questioning look. "For Fingers, I mean!" He cried when he realized his mistake. Rei barely managed to hide her laugh as he scratched his head inelegantly. She'd never thought that this notoriously dangerous prince could be awkward.

"Why did you name him Fingers?" She offered and he took the escape thankfully.

"His full name is 'The Hand of Chaos', so I called him Fingers for short."

"That's quite a mouth full." Rei agreed and went to sit beside him on the bank. He leaned back and stretched out his legs, looking comfortable again.

"Yeah, Joy's full name is 'Heaven's Life Bringer'. Joy seemed a better fit."

"Do all royal horses have such bulky names?" Rei wondered and Kiba snorted.

"Well, my mother kept all the cool names for the wolves." At the mention of the house animals, Rei balked. It wasn't necessarily illegal to speak of House High Wolf's namesake…it was just highly discouraged. They were beasts bred for war, and their care was kept a tight secret in case any enemies tried to get their hands on one. Of course, at the same time…it was common knowledge. Every member of clan Inuzuka had a wolf of their very own that they raised from pups. Kiba noticed her nervousness after a moment and shot her a teasing grin.

"Don't you want to hear about mine?" He goaded.

"I better not." Rei stammered and jumped to her feet to busy her hands. Maybe if he saw her doing something else, he wouldn't press.

Didn't matter.

"Why not? He's a good boy and my friend."

"You can't be friends with a wolf." The words came out before she could stop them, and her hand flew to her mouth. Seriously? Of all the things to just blurt out!

"Sure you can. We're friends, aren't we?" The word poked her in all the wrong places as she spun around and stared at him. _Really_ looked at him. He was sitting modestly on the rock, tilting forward now, like he was waiting for her reply. His elbows were resting on his knees and he held his hands up, an open submissive gesture.

He was waiting on her answer, eagerly.

It hardly mattered to her that he referred to himself as a wolf. His reputation said as much, but…friends. He considered them friends. His black eyes regarded her almost…nervously, as she realized that not only was he waiting for her to answer him, he was gambling on that answer.

Rei had been in the Konoha court for about a year and in that time, she and the prince saw each other most every day. They hardly spoke but…maybe just being a constant in his world was enough? She barely knew anything about him though!

"We need to keep moving." Was Rei's answer as she quickly stashed her canteen and mounted Joy. Kiba stayed frozen for a moment before the corner of his lips quirked. Swiftly he mounted his own horse and they continued on their journey without another word about wolves…or friends.

* * *

A few hours after dark, they reached the border between Inuzuka land and Koneko land. The horses were slick with sweat and Rei's legs were numb from riding. It was as good a time to stop as any. They met up with a small garrison of General Hana's troops that were patrolling the border and made camp with them. The campfire was large and hot and felt wonderful on Rei's feet once she pulled off her boots and scooted her toes up to the flames. Some of the guards laughed at her good-naturedly but she didn't mind. All she wanted was to sleep.

Kiba sat on a log with the other soldiers and clapped his hand on the shoulder of one, roaring with laughter. He hadn't said a word to Rei since the spring that afternoon. It didn't feel like he was ignoring her though, he kept smirking at her after all. But it felt like he was still waiting for her to answer…and was going to keep waiting.

 _'Sure, little princeling,'_ she thought, _'we can be friends.'_ The thought of calling him princeling made her smile as she piled her arms behind her head and went to sleep.

Rei wasn't entirely sure what it was that woke her, but it pulled her half way out of a dream. Sleep clogged her eyes as she made out the remnants of the campfire and the sleeping bodies strewn around it. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her face, looking for the prince. She could hardly see anything through the dense predawn fog and the smoke wafting from the dead fire.

"Highness?" She whispered as to not wake anyone. She clambered to her feet but crumpled right back down as her legs protested. She really must have been in worse shape than she thought. Just one day of riding and she'd gone lame.

The prince didn't answer.

Rei resorted to crawling over to the closest bundle and shook the guard awake. His exposed arm was cold to her touch and when she pulled him to face her, she stiffened. His throat was sliced from almost ear-to-ear and a permanent scream was frozen on his features. Rei scrambled back, trying to swallow her heart that had jumped into her throat. But even as her blood pounded, her mind wouldn't clear, she was still groggy and slow. This was no normal morning haze. She tried to get to her feet again, but her legs still wouldn't work.

Someone had done this to them!

"Your highness!" Rei hissed, wildly crawling away from the smoke wafting from the fire. He wasn't responding! Where was he? She crawled on her hands and knees all the way to where they had tethered the horses. Whoever had done this probably burned it in the fire, and they inhaled the smoke while they were sleeping.

Didn't explain the slain guardsman, though.

"Princeling!" Rei jeered again desperately. The Queen had told her to keep him safe. She'd practically handed Rei the warning on a silver platter! She grabbed the foothold of Joy's saddle and pulled herself up. She wasn't tall, but it was better than a ground view. Away from the smoke, her vision was clearing and she could see smears of blood speckle most of the bundles where the soldiers slept.

"Your Majest—"

"Princeling? Seriously?" Kiba's voice startled her so much she almost lost her hold on the horse. She spun around and he was there, so close her nose brushed against his chest. How was he this quiet? Who cared, he was alive!

"What is—"

"We're moving. Now." He grabbed her hand and pulled but she panicked.

"I can't! Your Majesty, I can't move my legs! The smoke it—"

"They laced the fire with Monkshood. It causes paralysis. And for the love of all things, just call me Kiba!" He whispered quickly. In one smooth motion, and before she could protest, Kiba laced his arm between her legs and hoisted her up over his shoulder. She let out a squeak of surprise before they were running, the horses trotting behind them obediently.

There were so many things wrong with this situation but from his bouncing gait, she couldn't get the words out to object. One, his hand was planted firmly on the back of her thigh so very close to a place that should would beat him for. Two, he kept cutting her off before, when she was trying to explain. No one cuts her off. Three, why didn't they just get on the dang horses?!

After his shoulder had made a permanent dent in her rib cage, and what felt like an hour, she grabbed hold of the nearest part of him and tugged, causing him to skid into a halt.

"Ouch! What are you—" He cringed as she pulled on his ear.

"Put me down!" She snapped. She was on the ground the next instant, standing on her own. It seemed the herb had worn off but perhaps it had worn off a long time ago but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"We have to keep moving." He said seriously.

"But the soldiers…" Rei mumbled, knowing that it wasn't worth the risk, but still feeling like she should try.

"They're long gone." Kiba's voice was steely as he stared over her head. The sun was rising behind her and it cast its light on his face. There were drops of blood on his cheek that she hadn't noticed before and impulsively she reached up to smear them away.

This was the Fanged Prince of the House of High Wolf. He'd lost men in battle before; he'd been ambushed before. He managed to escape unscathed then and he had gotten her out now. His cheek cupped in her hand, and for once, it didn't feel like an intrusion. Her heart thudded, but it felt like a hum in her chest. Unlike the bumblebees that usually flew around in her heart when he was around, this felt more like the soft caress of the ocean back home. It ebbed and flowed with her, and it tingled at the tips of her fingers where they brushed his face.

"I guess it's not so bad…being friends with a wolf." She managed. His eyes were piercing as he took a step forward and the early morning turned their breath into a dreamy mist.

"I thought you couldn't be friends with a wolf." He said quietly. His body was wound tight as a coil, Rei could tell by the way he tensed under her touch, but he didn't move away.

"Neither did I."

A twig snapped.

Kiba sprang from where he had been standing and was yards away in the blink of an eye. He was on an intruder in a manner of seconds, but Rei couldn't make them out as they tumbled into the forest beyond the path. "Kiba!" She cried and went to follow, but was pushed back by an unseen force.

"Tsk, tsk. What do we have here?" A voice lulled and swirled around her. Rei spun but the voice didn't seem to belong to a body, it just echoed off the trees and rocks like it was the voice of God...or the devil.

"A trespasser." A second voice answered, equally as mysterious.

"Trespasser?" Rei snapped, balling her hands into fists and bracing herself. "I am an ambassador to the House High Wolf from the Kingdom of Getsu. I have diplomatic immunity." Which wasn't entirely true, seeing as she waved the rights as a condition of taking the job.

"An ambassador?" The first voice spoke again, but this time it was right behind Rei. She didn't think, just spun with her fist raised. The woman behind her caught it in an iron grip. She was impossibly slim with greasy hair and a face that could have been beautiful if you could find it under all the dirt. "More like a little rabbit."

"Three, you cannot harm an ambassador." The second voice, that of a man, sounded to Rei's left and he just appeared out of thin air. He was as dirty as the woman, and impossibly huge.

"But Two—" The woman whined.

"The Grand Lady will want to know what we caught." The man said, and the woman grinned a disgusting smile.

"A little bunny rabbit." Rei tried to pull her arm free and make a run for it. If she could get to Joy, her weapons were stashed in the saddlebag, but Three's grip on her was too tight.

"Where is Four?" The man, Two, asked.

"Skinning a wolf." Three cackled and Rei thrashed. A swift smack with the hilt of a sword send her into oblivion as Two heaved her up onto his shoulders.

The Queen had warned her…

* * *

Rei woke on a cold floor, her face squashed up against the tile. Her breath fogged over the inlay and goosebumps crept up her arms. It was freezing. A snigger reached her ears and she bolted upright. She sat in the middle of a huge grand hall. The black and white checkered tile led up to a raise dais where a pile of black cloth sat upon a splintered wooden throne. But then the mass of cloth moved, and Rei realized that someone was hiding in there.

"She wakes." The cloth said. It wiggled for a moment more before a stark white face peaked out from a fold.

"You're…Grand Lady Nekobaa." Rei blinked, realizing just what kind of situation she was in.

"And she speaks." Two bone thin arms poked out on either side of the pile of cloth and rested on her lap like the impish Lady was trying to be elegant. "That's more than I can say for the other one." Rei glanced to either side of her and gasped when she saw Kiba, kneeling before three large men, all swathed in the same black fabric as their lady. His hands were bound behind him and his head was bent, but Rei could see blood dripping from his split lip. What was he doing? Surely he could have taken them all on. He could have raided this whole dilapidated castle by himself! Why was he being so docile?

"My Lady, I am afraid you have made a terrible mistake." Rei turned back to the Grand Lady and proclaimed. Partly because she couldn't hear herself over the thrum in her ears, and partly to force her voice to fill the room. It felt like icicles were growing on every surface, and the cold was shutting her out, burying her inside herself. She bulked her tone with as much strength as she could, but her breath turned to fog at her lips, and she couldn't tell if anyone was listening. "We are a peaceful delegation from the Kingdom of Konoha. We were on our way here, to hand deliver a scroll from Queen Tsume Inuzuka to you, Grand Lady."

"Oh?" She crooned and Rei retreated a step. "And where is this scroll?"

"It is with our belongings at our site. We were camped well within the Konoha borders. Your people had no right—" Rei started, chiding herself as she went but was cut off by the woman.

"My people have every right to that land. It was ours for thousands of years, and will be ours again. Tsume is simply occupying it for the moment."

"My Lady, Queen Tsume wishes peace between your clans. She sent us in good faith and will not be please when she hears we were harmed." Rei tried, but the tiny woman sneered.

"You are scarcely harmed."

"But the Prince—"

"The Fanged Prince was simply served the hand fate dealt him. What else was he to do when he was forced to fight for two?" Rei sucked in a breath. So that was why Kiba was being so compliant. These wretched people had threatened to hurt her if he didn't cooperate, and even then…he was still bloody.

The Grand Lady held up one of her stick arms, and Two, who had knocked Rei out, came forward with both her saddlebags in tow. Well…at least they could move things right along. Rei didn't bother with a thank you as he dumped them at her feet, instead went immediately for the scroll. She rummaged around and her heart was beating faster and faster the longer it took her.

Where was it?

"It was this one, wasn't it?" The Lady held up the sealed scroll from the Queen with a triumphant snicker. It was a power play Rei knew: the fact that they had gone through her things was supposed to put her on edge, make her more susceptible to mistakes. Instead, Rei took a deep breath. This old pile of bones wasn't about to best her at her own game.

"Yes, Lady. That is the one." The seal had already been broken, so Rei assumed she had already read it. This whole this was a charade just to unhinge her, but it wasn't going to work. "Ki—The Prince and I are expected to return tomorrow with your reply." She caught herself. Again not the most honest sentence, but these people were dastardly…she could play a little dirty too. The Grand Lady regarded her for a moment before raising her arm again, and a door off to the left opened behind her. In came the nasty woman Three and a new woman. She was not dirty or nasty at all. In fact, she was beautiful. She had long brown hair that was clean and shiny. Her green eyes were delighted to take in the room. It was like this woman was the walking opposite of everything in here. Like she had sucked the joy from every crevice of this entire castle simply to embody it.

"You've come to deal, ambassador, so let's deal." Nekobaa said when the girls met her on the dais.

"May I approach?" Rei asked and Nekobaa nodded. As she took a step she heard Kiba rustle in his chains. When she looked back at him, he was staring right at her. She tried to look as brave as she imagined he was as she continued to the platform.

Upon closer inspection of the Grand Lady, Rei realized that she was just a crumpled old woman in a large black dress. Rei wasn't sure how she was so small, but it hardly mattered when she held all the power in this region.

"Have you been made aware of the details of this proposal?" She asked Rei.

"No ma'am." Rei answered. "It was for your eyes only." The old woman shrugged and tucked the scroll into one of the folds of her dress. Rei hid a snicker. So much for sharing information.

"I have decided to play along with Tsume's plan. You, ambassador, will take my youngest granddaughter back to that wretched kingdom you came from."

"What?" Rei blurted before she could help it. Nekobaa motioned for the beautiful girl to step forward and she and Rei eyed each other.

"This is my granddaughter, One. Take her to Tsume."

"What then, My Lady?" Rei asked.

"Then we will see if Tsume is as clever as she thinks she is." Nekobaa cracked a smile and it was vile. Rei cautiously took the scroll back from the old woman and stepped off the dais. One followed her. Rei made her way to where Kiba was kneeling but Nekobaa's voice rang out. "He will not be joining you."

"Keeping the prince prisoner is an act of war." Rei snapped.

"The prince is my gift from Tsume. See for yourself." Rei recoiled as she tore the scroll open and read through the lines.

This was some sort of trade!

"My orders were to return with the prince, regardless of this treaty." Rei bit ferociously at Nekobaa but the woman laughed at her.

"Go now before I decide to send my granddaughter alone!"

"I will not—" Rei started to protest again but,

"Rei." Kiba said quietly. She was close enough to him that he could speak softly and she could still hear the steel in his voice. "Go."

"But—"

"That's an order, ambassador." She flinched from his tone, it was his leader voice. He was not her friend right now, he was her prince.

And he said go.

So she went.

* * *

Rei rode Fingers, demoting One to ride her own horse. Joy would be fine in their care…for now. Being up on the warhorse made Rei feel powerful and even more useless. She pushed Fingers hard, because she knew that if they could just reach the castle, Tsume would tear the region apart for her son. Surely she would!

I know you are more than capable, but my son is not. It will be up to you to keep him safe on your journey.

Rei cringed. They rode into the night, and the whole journey, One did not speak. She sparkled in a way that made Rei want to hit her, but she never said a word.

They reached the castle at noon the next day, after having ridden all night. Fingers was beyond exhausted and One's stallion was just as panicky. As the girls strode into the courtyard they were met by Queen Tsume, General Hana, Shino, and a host of palace guards. Rei almost felt sick when she saw the look on the Queen's face when her son was not among the party. The expression was gone in an instant but Rei knew without the shadow of a doubt:

She had disappointed the Queen.

* * *

Rei retired to her room immediately after being dismissed. Whatever diplomatic affairs were being discussed, they didn't concern her. Hotaru was nowhere to be found, so Rei simply face planted into her bed.

She failed her mission. She lost the prince. She hadn't managed to broker peace, just cause more conflict. And worse still, she handed a bargaining chip to the enemy. That's what Nekobaa had said, wasn't it? That Kiba had been her gift. It was obvious to Rei now that the scroll had been a security measure, that she herself had been the back up plan, not the star. Kiba surely had other orders, and Rei was supposed to make it so he could carry them out. Instead he had been beaten and she, used as insurance.

There was a knock on her door as her pity party really started to amp up, and it swung open without her bothering to respond.

"Lady Miharu." Shino's aggravating voice called her name and she sprang without a second thought. The last thing she wanted right now was to be lectured by some emotionless prick. But he stood at the door with an unusually large dog. No not dog—

Wolf.

Rei froze. Was Shino bringing it here to attack her for failing so miserably? "This is Akamaru, Prince Kiba's wolf companion." Rei eyed the beast as it trotted in and sat at the beds edge, staring at her. He was an off white, with brown-rimmed ears and the size of a small horse. Just his body alone took up a good portion of her room. "I'll leave you two alone." Shino said and started to close the door.

"Wait, what!" Rei cried but he shut her in with a click. The wolf was between her and the door, so her only chance of escape would be the window…if only she wasn't on the third level. Hotaru would have to drag her and her broken legs all the way back home. Rei really hadn't imagined it would end this way. Surely she had done enough good in her position to outweigh this one bad. This one terrible horrible bad.

But the wolf didn't spring or growl. He just stared at her, and after a moment it spoke. The wolf spoke.

"You are worried about Kiba." Rei looked around for someone else, or the punch line to this joke. Dogs couldn't speak. This must have been some weird type of High Wolf torture. She glanced around again but Akamaru nipped at her attention with a low grunt. "Answer me, ambassador."

"You didn't ask a question." She responded and crawled to the head of her bed, as far away from the edge as she could.

"Very well, I will rephrase. Are you worried about Kiba?" The wolf said tiredly, like he'd done this a hundred times.

"Yes of course I'm worried about him." Rei snapped back, feeling a little humiliated but not sure why.

"Don't you think he can handle himself?" Akamaru asked and the hopped on the end of her bed. Rei let out a squeak of protest but he didn't acknowledge it. "Kiba is one of the finest warriors of this clan, you needn't be worried."

"He was bleeding…" Rei muttered and hugged her knees.

"He was protecting you." The wolf circled around and then flopped down into a comfortable position.

"Yeah but I was supposed to be protecting him!" She cried.

"What the Queen said during the mission briefing that day was not meant for you." He huffed.

"But she said it to me." Rei returned snobbishly.

"But the meaning was for Kiba. The Queen has always been tough on him, but it is only because she understands how strong he could be."

"Kiba is already strong. I mean, he's the Fanged Prince." Rei shrugged.

"Yes, but he still holds so much potential. The Queen sees this, even when he does not. When she said he was not capable of handling himself, she was referring to his soft side. He makes jokes, laughs too easily, loves too quickly. That type of gentleness has no business leading this Kingdom."

"Just because he's not crazy like his mother doesn't mean he won't be a good leader." Rei retorted and then shrank back. She was still talking to a ward of the House of High Wolf, it was probably better not to call the Queen crazy.

Then again she was still talking to a wolf.

But Akamaru laughed…Rei guessed. He barked a low huff and shook his massive head at her.

"That is what Hana said, but you're not going to out vote the Queen."

"What can I do?" Rei asked, a tad too desperately.

The wolf regarded her. "Win his heart."

"What?" Rei gave him an incredulous look.

"This whole plan has been set in motion by the Queen. If Kiba did not return from clan Koneko with Lady Nekobaa's head on a spike, a political solution was to be found."

"What kind of solution?"

"Kiba will marry One, Nekobaa's granddaughter and through a marriage contract, the two clans will be forbidden from going to war."

"Then why—"

"Arranged marriages were outlawed by Tsume herself. To ensure her plan is legal, she is hosting a ball where the prince will choose his bride. As a manner of fairness, all the ladies of the two clans will be in attendance."

"So he's coming home?" Rei asked, relieved.

"In a manner of speaking. But it won't be for long."

"Why not?"

"The Queen has the right to reject any partner, even the one she arranged. So when Kiba marries One for the good of the Kingdom, he will also be removed from our line of succession and sent to the House of Dark Lynx as their heir."

"But, then who will be our heir?" Rei cried.

"Hana will be reinstated against her wishes."

"Why is the Queen doing this?" Rei demanded, slowly losing all respect for the woman. Akamaru shrugged his big shoulders.

"She is doing what she feels is right for her people. She is moving her assets around like pieces on a chessboard. Having Kiba in the House of Dark Lynx will give her a spy in the north, while Hana will continue the tradition of Queens not Kings. She will have access to Clan Koneko's resources as a part of the contract..." he trailed off.

"I don't agree with any of this, but what can I do? I can't move against the Queen. I'm a guest from another Kingdom. She'd have grounds to execute me for espionage."

"My allegiances are with Kiba and House High Wolf, but our leader does not approve of the Queen's plan, therefore we are trusting you to stop it."

"How?" Rei cried.

"Like I said, win his heart."

* * *

"I feel stupid." Rei muttered as she scooped up the giant skirt of her court dress and dropped it again with a whoosh.

"Well _I'm_ not the one listening to the forewarnings of an animal." Hotaru muttered. She was somewhere around the back of the dress, but it was so idiotically big that Rei couldn't even see her. The hoop skirt held the fabric at least two feet away from her on every side, and cinched so tightly at her waist, she thought she might pass out. But Rei couldn't disagree with how it made her abdomen tiny and pushed out her chest. The bottom of the dress was a dark blue rimmed with sapphires that slowly faded up to a white bodice trimmed with diamonds. While the stones were all paste, it didn't make their shine any less fantastic. And after Hotaru had done her cosmetics, Rei was almost unrecognizable. She touched her face in the mirror just to make sure it was still hers. Her sister had rubbed rouge on her cheeks and lined her eyes with kohl, then she'd stained Rei's lips a deep sensual red.

She was stunning…and she felt so totally unprepared.

Hotaru caught her eye in the mirror and gave her a nervous smile.

"I think you're all set. Your blades are in the rim should you need them and the ties are here, in the bodice lining." Hotaru showed Rei uneasily. "Now tell me what the wolf said again." She asked for the hundredth time after Rei gave her an obedient twirl.

"The wolves don't believe in the Queen's micromanaging, so they want me to sabotage this arranged marriage." Rei repeated.

"And how are you going to do that?" Her sister finally asked the question Rei had been asking herself all night.

"I don't suppose kidnapping is an option?" Rei kidded anxiously.

"That was _so_ two days ago." Hotaru waved away the suggestion like it wasn't Rei's attempt to calm her nerves. "You said he wanted you guys to be friends. Maybe 'friends' is enough to stop this disaster."

"Maybe." Rei muttered and looked at herself again in the mirror.

Hopefully.

* * *

One day. The Queen had given the castle one day to prepare for the biggest bash of the year. The cooks had nearly baked themselves to death and every servant on the campus was run ragged trying to get ready. Hotaru had wanted it to be a masquerade, but Rei figured there would be no mistaking who was who. As she entered the hall, it was painfully obvious she would be the odd one out.

The Inuzuka clan color was a bright crimson, like the blood they shed on the battlefield. While the Koneko clan color was a mute jade. Every lady from each clan donned their house color with pride…and then there was Rei, in her kingdom's blue and white. She felt like a drop of sky in a sea of blood and grass. There was no mistaking where her loyalties lied, but then, that wasn't what this ball was about. These girls thought their dreams were coming true, they thought they had a shot at the prince. Rei glanced up at the filigreed dais at the end of the dance floor. Queen Tsume sat on her gilded throne in a splendid display of red and black. On her right, was General Hana in considerably less armor than usual. To the Queen's left sat Kiba, ramrod straight in his finest clothes. He was the picture of discomfort and Rei had to plant her feet to keep herself from running to him. At the side of all three of them lay three glorious wolves, Akamaru on the far left.

The wolf somehow caught her eye and nodded to her. There was still a small part of Rei that thought she was surely going mad. The wolf was not gesturing to her, it was a wolf. But then again, that wolf could talk, so…she nodded back.

"Ladies!" Queen Tsume stood from her throne and raised a gold-plated goblet of wine. "House High Wolf warmly welcomes Clan Inuzuka and Clan Koneko. Tonight is a historic occasion for our two families. One lucky lady in this room will have the honor of wedding my son, the Prince." She gestured to her left where Kiba sat, humorlessly. He didn't even smile, but Tsume went on triumphantly. Apparently it didn't matter to her that she was alienating her only son. It was for the glory of her empire, after all, not the happiness of her household.

From where Rei stood beside the dessert table, she had a vantage of the whole room. There were other men in attendance—the women obviously couldn't dance with themselves—but they all wore shades of black and grey. Heaven forbid they take away from the color scheme! She'd popped a few miscellaneous chocolate covered strawberries into her mouth to calm her heart, but the sweetness dulled on her tongue.

Her nerves were singeing away at her composure. But just when she thought she would scream and tackle the nearest bimbo in sight, Rei looked to Kiba and pacified.

Just a little longer.

"Ambassador." The last possible hail she'd ever wanted to hear sounded from behind her as she turned to face Shino, a vision of slate in his grey tunic.

"Advisor." She returned and didn't bother to curtsy. It he had been offended, he didn't show it as he rounded the table to stand beside her on the outside of the dance floor.

"I am pleased to see the Prince home safely. When you did not return with him, I was…concerned."

"Yes, you looked the picture of worry." Rei snipped and took a sip of wine from the glass she'd just snagged from a waiter. Shino cocked his head at her like a bird eyeing a particularly puzzling chestnut. In the back of Rei's mind, it truly dawned on her that he was wondering how to crack her open. Did he think she would simply pour out her secrets?

"Hmm. Can I inquire as to what you think about our new guest?" Shino continued on, choosing to ignore her rudeness. It both relieved and angered her. It wasn't like she was being offensive without a purpose! She wanted him to go away! She had other things to occupy her mind than try and guess which bird he reminded her of.

"Of One? She's certainly not as dirty as her cousins." Rei muttered.

"Her name is Tamaki." Shino said and Rei looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"After reading over your report and comparing it with the intelligence gathered by General Hana, I realized that the grandchildren of Grand Lady Nekobaa all used code names to keep their identities a secret. Once I understood this, it didn't take much more digging to find their true names." For all her time in the castle, it never occurred to Rei that Shino might actually be good at his job. She looked at him with a little less contempt as she said,

"No matter what I call her, she's still a stranger. She's dangerous."

"So are you." Shino whispered.

"I not so much a stranger anymore." Rei rebuffed but Shino's mouth peaked into a small smile.

"But you are _still dangerous_."

Before Rei could respond, Shino marched off through the dance floor and she lost sight of him amidst the swirling red and green coryphées.

"Ambassador!" Queen Tsume addressed her from the dais. It had been Rei's intention to keep a low profile until the time was right, but she couldn't exactly flee the Queen's summon. So she dutifully trudged up to the dais with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied low and ground her teeth at the sight of One—Tamaki—sitting on the platform to Kiba's left.

"You're like the pop of color on a battlefield!" Tsume remarked and gestured for her to rise. "I know you've already had the pleasure of meeting my esteemed guest, One." The Queen gestured to Tamaki who dipped her head slightly to Rei. Apparently her station didn't garner any more respect than that and Rei clenched her fists.

"Yes, Highness."

"And what exactly are you supposed to be, with your sky and clouds?" Tamaki finally spoke. Her voice, while soft, had a hard edge there that Rei was certain no one but she had caught. Her eyes were stunning and icy as she regarded Rei with amusement. She'd been there for Rei's humiliation in the Koneko court; watched her writhe at the thought of leaving the prince behind. The same prince who was avoiding her gaze as best he could. His lip had been stitched up and cleaned, but there was still the hint of bruises and black eyes on his features.

"I am an Ambassador from the Kingdom of Getsu. I was sent here to further relations between our Kingdom and that of Konoha." Rei said regally. Tamaki knew who she was so wherever this line of questioning was headed, it was nowhere good.

"Was that the question I asked?" Tamaki asked sweetly, but venom dripped from the words. Rei glanced at the Queen but she sat smugly on her throne, content to watch the match unfold.

"Your clan color is green while my clan colors are blue and white. I didn't think it was _that_ hard to comprehend." Rei shot back, just as icily. Rei thought she saw Kiba smirk under his bruises but it was gone in a flash.

Tamaki rose from her chair slowly, gracefully. She had been trained from birth in this art, and Rei finally understood. This was her sole purpose: to blend into the court. One was unlike her cousins. She was not dirty or foul because she did not serve the same function. She was destined to rule while they were destined to serve.

And this made her even more menacing.

"You say you come for the betterment of Konoha, yet I have never seen you in _my_ court." Tamaki stepped down from the dais to Rei's level and they stared at each other.

"Your court is not the ruling faction. What would I be able to do from there?" Rei responded.

"Yes, but what have you been able to do from _here_?" Tamaki giggled behind an elegant hand. "From what our envoys tell us, Getsu is still as small as it was post-war. Are you still licking your wounds after so long?"

"If your family had brought you up in a proper court, you would understand how economies work. Reluctantly, I don't have time to teach you what you should already know—" Rei fired back but was cut short.

" _Ladies_ ," Queen Tsume chuckled and gestured to the both of them, "Shall we keep this civil? It is a celebration after all." The girls openly glared at each other but were resigned to stand down. Rei took a deep breath before turning to the Queen. Now wasn't the most opportune time, but it would probably be the only chance she would have. Akamaru was eyeing her from Kiba's side, and Rei knew he was thinking the same thing. Before she could get the words out though, Tamaki spoke again.

"Why are you really here, ambassador?" Her voice was casual and she stalked back up to her chair beside Kiba.

"Excuse me?" Rei hissed.

"Why are you in this court? Something must be driving you. What is it? What do you believe you can do here? In fact, what do you believe in?" The questions were so off the wall, that Rei just looked at her in surprise. Queen Tsume and General Hana also looked at Tamaki curiously. A little repartee was understandable, but this was neither the time nor place to actually call motivations into question. Rei's gaze landed on Kiba, who was the only one who didn't turn to Tamaki. Instead he looked to her. In her heart, she wanted it to be because he genuinely wanted to know the answer, but her mind deceived her into believing it was because he didn't want to look at One.

Everyone was waiting for her response but there were no words forming to make them understand. Rei's motivations had always been political, but for the first time, policymaking was not why she was up on this platform. In times like this she would think of home, think of what sacrifices she was making for the greater good of her people. And then an old nursery rhyme her mother used to sing to her filled her head:

"I believe in the ocean curing all bad moods. I believe in the waves wiping away worries. I believe in seashells bringing good luck. I believe in toes in the sand and grounding my soul. I believe that no matter where I go or what I do, my home will always welcome me back. Do you think you could say the same for yours?" There was a palpable silence on the dais. Despite the joyous music in the background and the sea of swirling gowns, the platform had gone still.

"How foolish." Tamaki whispered.

"You can try to dirty my name, but I'll wear your hate like war paint." She whispered back. It was a small moment in time that only encompassed the two girls. This was between them now. It was going to be personal for the rest of their lives.

While she had the moment, Rei turned meekly to the Queen and asked, "Your Majesty, may I please request an audience with Prince Kiba?" The queen recovered quickly and eyed her.

"For what purpose?"

"I—"

"We have given her a mandate, Tsume. Let the girl fulfill it." The massive black wolf beside the queen spoke quietly and Rei jumped. Tamaki had a similar reaction. The Queen eyed her beast pryingly before shrugging her okay. The giant wolf turned his one good eye to Kiba and his pup. "Akamaru, attend their meeting. See to it that things go as they should." Akamaru stood with Kiba and they escaped with Rei through the side door.

* * *

"Wait, Lady…Rei. Stop, _stop_." Kiba grabbed Rei's wrist as she practically dragged him down the dark hall away from the party.

"We can't stop. We have to keep moving." Rei muttered and tried to keep going. Kiba planted his feet and Rei jerked to a stop. It was like trying to drag an oak tree by a branch.

"What do you mean 'keep moving'?" Kiba asked her. Rei let out a big sigh and finally turned to him. They hadn't gotten nearly far enough away before he caught on. She'd been hoping to at least make it to a different wing before having to stop and explain it to him. Akamaru trotted past them and nodded to her conspiringly. She didn't bother to return it because Kiba was looking between her and the wolf like they'd both lost their minds.

Which she was fairly sure she had.

"I'm getting you out of here." Rei said simply and tried to pull him on.

"You're _what_?" He cried, wiggling out of her grip.

"Please, you have to understand." She spun back on him. "You're being used as a bargaining chip! I wasn't just going to sit by and watch her ruin your life!"

"This doesn't concern you!" He roared back. "This is my burden to bare. As a prince. I wasn't strong enough to fulfil my duty and this is my punishment." Kiba shook his head at her, already resolute in his defeat.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you know how insane that sounds?" Rei cried, wanting to tear her hair out.

"It's the way things are, Rei!" He shouted at her. Any louder and they were going to wake whoever was sleeping in this corridor, but it didn't matter.

"Not where I come from. _Please_ …" She was pleading with him now. She'd expected some resistance, but she'd really overestimated her ability to change his mind. "The Queen has overstepped her bounds. The wolves will not back her if she continues on this path. She's leading your clan to collapse. And you…she's sacrificing you without a second thought! She is not the kind of leader your house needs!"

"She is strong. She is powerful. She is what a warrior should be." Kiba said crisply.

"Those words are not synonymous!" Rei cried. "Just because she is a grand fighter does not mean she is fit to lead. She doesn't see the people anymore; all she can see are pieces on a chessboard. She's lost perspective!" They were almost nose-to-nose now, breathing hard and screaming loud. It was probably the most undiplomatic argument she'd ever had, but it didn't matter.

"That may be true but what are you expecting to do about it?" Kiba bared his fangs at her, but his voice lowered.

"I'm getting you out of here." Rei said again and reached for his hand once more.

"I can't just leave. Where am I supposed to go?" He recoiled from her touch.

"With me." She said, annoyed, and tried again.

"Yeah but where?" He stepped away from her and she almost growled. Like, legitimately growled at him.

"Just trust me!" They didn't have much time as it were and he was just wasting it now with his lame insecurity.

"Rei, I—"

"Kiba." She snapped and stomped her foot. Possibly the least menacing thing she could have ever accomplished in her life, but it made him finally look at her. "I will be anything you want me to be. I'll be your ambassador, your constant, your _friend_ , but you have to trust me."

He was quiet for a long moment as they stared at each other. She tried to convey everything she was thinking just by the look on her face but she wasn't sure he knew her well enough to understand. And then it occurred to her that everything she was about to sacrifice was so that he would understand.

"What if I want more?" He asked softly. The change in tone was welcome, but the gravity of his question crushed her more than his yelling.

"I don't have anything else to offer to make you listen." She said wearily.

"What you're asking of me is treason, to go against my mother, for what? Why?" He pressed and took a step towards her.

"Because I will not watch her throw your life away when you are so full of promise—"

"Why?" He prodded. Another step, and this time she took one back.

"Because I can't bear it!" She blabbed and took another step back.

"Why…"

"…because I care about you." She finally admitted and they were at a standstill. Everything was on the table now. Things she didn't even know to be true until she said them out loud were out in the universe and she didn't think she could bear their responses.

"Since when?" He pushed but now there was a distinct glint in his eye.

"I don't know…since I got to know you I guess." She shrugged.

"You love me!" Kiba suddenly blurted out and Rei's face turned beet red. He was teasing her and not necessarily in a kind manner.

" _No_!" She denied and tried to hide her face.

"Admit it! You want to marry me!"

"That's not true!"

"That's why you took me away from a ball meant to marry me off. You want me to choose you."

" _You_ weren't the one choosing, _that's_ why I'm doing this." Rei snapped angrily. Hot tears were stinging the back of her eyes, and so felt so totally foolish. She'd told him the truth and he just laughed at her.

"To give me the choice?" He taunted. "So I'd pick you?" When Kiba stepped away from her then, it felt like he was taking all the warmth in the world with him. Rei was suddenly freezing and she rubbed her arms. Partly to warm herself, and partly to shield herself from whatever he said next. That was the thing about realizations: once they were spoken, they couldn't be undone. She understood now that maybe she did love him, and hearing his heart did not feel the same was shattering. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She could handle heartbreak; it was just extremely inconvenient that it had to be right now.

"You can pick whoever you damn well please, I couldn't care less. But if we don't keep moving you're going to be stuck marrying One and living in that freezer of a castle for the rest of your—"

**BOOM.**

Rei grabbed for him automatically as the floor started to shake.

"What was that?" She cried as dust fell from the cracks in the stone ceilings.

"This love fest is nice and all but we have to go!" Hotaru screamed as she sprinted down the hallway towards them.

"What's going on?" Rei yelled when her sister reached them and the entire castle shuddered with another crash.

"We're under attack." Hotaru shrugged nonchalantly, like it was no big deal.

"Dark Lynx." Kiba hissed.

"Good guess."

"Quit standing around!" Akamaru roared as he came bounding down the hall.

"Come on, let's go!" Rei yelled as she grabbed Kiba's arm but instead, he used her hand to pull her to him. She squashed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. For an eternal second, all her senses abandoned her and all she could think was…him.

"I can't leave, I have to defend the castle." Kiba whispered in her ear and then tilted up her chin to look at him. "Dark Lynx betrayed the truce. I'm free of my mother's plot."

"That doesn't mean she won't try again." Rei managed.

"As long as I have you, she'll never succeed." And he kissed her. Mortar was falling into her hair and people were screaming as they ran around them, but she couldn't have cared less.

There was nothing else to care about.

"Again with the love fest! Let's go!" Hotaru yelled and wrenched Rei and Kiba apart.

Then they were running, and people were yelling, and blood was spilling. The only good thing about this fight was that the sides were plainly marked: Inuzuka red and Konkeo green.

* * *

The battle lasted all night and in the first rays of morning, Kiba trudged across the grand hall, stepping over bodies, checking for survivors. Rei tiredly flanked him, blades soaked in blood. She'd used Hotaru's modifications to her dress to shed the bulky skirt hours ago. She wasn't about to be caught dead wearing a dress during a fight. Rei snorted when she realized that made her sound just like the Queen. Akarmaru's fur was dripping red and Hotaru was carrying the limp body of a fellow servant girl. It had been brutal and merciless, but House High Wolf had come out victorious.

At the front of the grand hall sat Queen Tsume, leg slung over the armrest of her throne. It was impossible to distinguish between her red clan markings and the blood that was splashed all over her. She was fearsome, like an albatross.

But they faced her anyway.

"Well, well. You survived." She cackled as her son approached.

"Try not to act so disappointed." Kiba snapped and Tsume was on her feet in an instant.

"You dare talk back to me?" She hissed. From behind her throne, her wolf companion sauntered forward. It was impossible to tell just how blood soaked he was from his black coat.

"I am done being your puppet." Kiba said hotly.

"My puppet?" Tsume suddenly laughed and descended from the dais. "Is that what you think you are?"

"You were going to hand me over to the Dark Lynxes. You were going to trade me like a piece of silver!" Bitterness seeped into his voice as they stalked towards each other. When Tsume was before him, she stopped and took him in: his matted hair, his sharpened claws, his crazed eyes. He looked just like her.

"That may be true. But seeing you now…I have never been more proud in my life."

...

"What?" Kiba straightened.

"And you want her to be your bride, yes?" Tsume pointed at Rei with her sword and let out a booming laugh.

...

"Uhhh, did I miss something?" Hotaru asked the obvious question.

"Mother what are you—?" Kiba tried but Tsume punched him in the shoulder lovingly.

"It was a test my boy! And you passed! You too, ambassador! She wears strength and darkness equally well, that one!" The Queen continued her rant as Akamaru trotted over to them.

"Did you know about this?" Rei asked, rather distraught.

"We're sorry we got you involved, but he needed something worth fighting for." The wolf shrugged and Rei huffed. The Queen rounded back on them and grabbed Kiba's shoulder tightly.

"Listen to me, Kiba. Some changes happen deep down inside of you. And the truth is, only you know about them. I'm actually extremely grateful that some things didn't work out how I once wanted them to. So embrace your wild, my son. You will be King."

* * *

"Why her?" Kiba asked Akamaru later as the two sat on the platform amidst all the destruction.

"What?" The wolf asked.

"Of all the people you could have possibly chosen, why did you pick Rei?" Kiba gingerly wiped his sword clean and avoided the wolf's eyes.

"Because you two were made for each other." Akamaru answered truthfully and Kiba rolled his eyes. Not exactly the answer he had wanted. In all honesty, he was wanting someone to tell him what he already felt…simply so he was allowed to feel it.

"Wolves aren't supposed to interject into human affairs, so how would you know?"

"Because you two never looked at each other with butterflies or giddiness. You looked at each other through the lens of reality and somehow understood each other better for it."

"That was very poetic for a blood stained pup." Kiba smirked.

"Now Prince Kiba, why did _you_ choose her?" Akamaru shot back.

"Why choose anyone else when she exists?"


	16. The Wedding Ballot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba x OC - Medieval AU
> 
> Sequel to "The King's Challenge"

It was disastrous.

Three days they'd subjected her to this torture. _Three days!_ Surely after two years the House of High Wolf would have better means to torment her than this.

It was hideous.

The light beige fabric scratched against Rei's shoulders and bunched around her feet like the sack the potatoes came in. Hadn't every designer been given her measurements? Hadn't she stood for hours and hours while every inch of her had been weighed and measured to exact precision (a bit too precise if you ask her)? Why then, was this dress so disproportional? And why, of all things, had it been made out of burlap? She suppressed the urge to sneeze and weakly smiled at the waiting man who was prostrate before her.

It was dreadful.

"It's…um…unique?" Rei managed as the wedding dress designer scrambled up to meet her eyes, smiling from ear to ear. She was the embodiment of his masterpiece, and he…just the _fifth_ designer of the day.

Rei stood in front of grand bay windows in one of the Queen's private indoor gardens. The sun was warm on her back and flowers blossomed at the base of each frame. Palm trees and roses filled the air with a rich sweetness and the humidity clung to the back of her neck, making the burlap sack of a dress even more unbearable. It was a place made for peace, for forgetting the worries of the outside world, for sleeping off the torture inflicted by one's future mother-in-law. A place said mother-in-law rarely visited—Go figure. This garden was chosen because Kiba was very unlikely to venture this far into the Queen's private quarters and therefore wouldn't see the bride-to-be in her dress prematurely.

That is, if she could just pick one.

The attendants had placed Rei on a little platform so whatever dress they stuffed her in would drape over her feet to its true length. Then again, this dress was still bunched around the podium on the ground like forgotten extra fabric. It was at least three feet too long! Did he misread her height or did he just really want her to trip? The portly man gingerly pulled and arranged the dress until he was sure it was perfect, only…Rei wasn't even sure it was a dress. It was certainly better than the single yard of silk they had her in earlier. That designer wanted her to look ' _natural'_. ' _Naked'_ was more like it.

Queen Tsume and General Hana sat behind the crowd of servants and designers, surveying the progress from huge, dark, oak thrones. Rei supposed they were just spares should the gilded monstrosity in the throne room ever be accidentally melted down. She didn't understand why the Queen bothered to come to the fittings, though. Hana looked more or less at ease, with her legs tucked up under her and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. The Queen, on the other hand, hated dresses. It wasn't like she was here to find something for her own closet.

"Thank you for your time. We will let you know if your design is chosen to honor the future King and Queen. _Next_!" Sakura shouted and a barrage of servants quickly ushered Rei back to a changing room off to the side. Hana had called her in as the Royal Wedding Planner. Rei figured Sakura was nice, a little uptight, but she knew what she was doing at least. Of course, her help only made Rei more anxious every time she rejected a dress.

The pink haired girl quietly shut the door on Rei and her servants as they stripped the potato sack off her and discarded it in the pile with the others. After a few moments and a quick sponge bath to ease her agitated skin, Rei dismissed the ladies, feigning a headache and praying for a moment of silence.

So she stood bare before the floor-to-ceiling mirror, alone in the small closet they pretended was a dressing room. Where the garden had been walls of glass, in here it was comforting cherry oak on all sides. The only light came from the small window high on the outside wall. She stared at her face in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder when she had grown so pale, or so unhappy.

Because that's how she looked: unhappy.

She glanced at the window. It faced east. Quietly, she tiptoed over to the wall and grabbed ahold of the sill. It took a considerable pull up, but she hoisted herself up enough to see out and squinted at the horizon. The Kingdom of Konoha was massive, the biggest of all the kingdoms, and even though it reached all the way to the coast, Rei couldn't even catch a trace of blue.

All she wanted was a glimpse. It was agonizing, being trapped in this colossus of stone and glass. Don't get her wrong, she loved her life here. It was adventurous and she had found the love of her life, but…she missed the sea. It'd been so long that she could barely hear the waves in her sleep. Whitecaps no longer formed in her soul or crashed against her ribs when she was overwhelmed by beauty. She couldn't feel her connection to the ocean, like it had dried up and all that was left was salt.

That was it. She was a pillar of salt in a mound of stone.

She needed deliverance or she would surely blow away.

* * *

 

"She ran away…again!" Sakura cried a few moments later after she came charging out of an empty dressing room, the window swinging open in the breeze.

"That was only—what—the fourth dress today?" Hana chuckled and crossed her legs, totally unsurprised. She wasn't wearing her armor or even Inuzuka clan colors. It was a casual day, a day to help her future sister-in-law pick out her wedding dress…or watch her flee in the middle as she had done yesterday and the day before.

"The _fifth_." Queen Tsume Inuzuka pinched the bridge of her nose in obvious irritation. "And of course she ran, they were all horrid." A designer who was still packing his things looked at the Queen in shock, but she hardly cared. Hana swatted at her mother's recklessness and then tried to explain to the designer that her mother was not talking about _his_ dress, but all the other dresses.

"You can't say things like that." Hana hissed after the man had gone and the room was dwindling down.

"I can say whatever I damn well please." Tsume remarked and slumped further into her chair. Why was she here?

"Your Highness, a letter." Shino Aburame appeared at the door with a small parchment, and she suddenly remembered.

"I'm surprised he made it this far into your private quarters without blushing." Hana mused as the boy came forward and handed the letter to his Queen.

"I'm not sure Master Shino is even able to blush." Tsume commented absently. In the corner of her eye, she saw no response from the advisor and concluded for the hundredth time that that was why she liked him. The note was folded neatly with only one word written in it: 'Voter.'

Aggravated, the Queen tossed the paper away and stood from her chair with more vehemence than she meant to.

"What did it say?" Hana asked as her mother stretched like she'd been sitting for days…or like she was about to go into battle.

"It said I have business to attend to."

"Good luck with that." Hana shrugged and curled her legs under herself in the chair again, a sign she was clearly not coming along. With a scowl, the Queen marched herself out of the warm garden and back into the cold embrace of her stone castle.

This was for the sake of her son, she kept telling herself, for his future, his happiness, for the kingdom. Kiba had passed the King's Challenge, surely he deserved her effort in this matter. But in all things, the Queen really hadn't thought he would choose the Ambassador as his wife. Sure, they were attuned battle partners, but marriage? It _was_ just another battlefield, she supposed. She herself had never taken the leap, she'd always been more acclimated to the language of wolves than of men, although they sometimes shared the same stupidity. Her initial and continual disinterest in monogamy was why she had declared arranged marriages illegal. No parents should organize the love of their children. Cubs were not the bartering chips of the alphas or betas…

And so, for her cub, she would put her face to this. She would play the diplomat even when it was her least favorite thing in the world. She would rather face a hundred foes by herself weaponless, than enter the courtroom ahead of her and conduct herself with ladylike aplomb. She'd rather cut off pieces of herself and feed them to her wolves than sit there and listen to the other house heads ramble on and on about garbage. She'd rather try on all of Rei's wedding dresses herself than look any of them in the eyes and spout the drivel she knew she was going to have to. She would rather—

"Your Highness." Tamaki Koneko's voice chafed against the Queen's ears as she entered from the side door, her personal detail in tow. She would rather kill them all now and just get it over with.

In the grand courtroom, three parties abided: the elder of House High Wolf, an old crotchety woman—Tsume's mother, Tsuru—at the head of the kingdom table; the newly ascended matriarch of House Red Deer, Yoshino Nara, whom Tsume didn't think she despised but the day was still young; and the matron of House Dark Lynx, Yuriko Koneko, mother of Tamaki. The dreadful girl stood behind her mother with a horribly smug look on her face that Tsume was sure she could slash off with her bare hands, given the chance.

"I suppose they call you Zero?" The Queen leered at the Dark Lynx leader, alluding to the fact that all the grandchildren of Grand Lady Nekobaa had numeric codenames, surely her children did as well—or maybe they were colors.

"Lady Yuriko is fine." She said graciously and Tsume grumbled about her definitely being the lady of _something,_ under her breath.

"Call the session to order, Tsume." The Queen's mother and elder demanded.

" _Fine_." She seethed, regretting even setting foot in the same room as these women, but then remembering how she'd just vowed to do it. "I welcome the leaders of each House to the Capital of Konoha. We of House High Wolf are happy to accommodate you as you come to vote on the matter at hand."

"And the matter at hand?" The old woman crooned, like Tsume wasn't about to get to it. Her blood boiled but she took a deep breath and continued.

" _The matter at hand_ is the marriage of the prince to a commoner. As you all know, there is no law against it—"

"Only recently." The elder interjected again and Tsume couldn't stop herself.

"You would do well to remember who is Queen and who is old, _mother_."

"I don't see how age has anything to do with it." Yuriko butted in and earned a terrifying glare from the Queen.

This had been a farce from the start, but Queen Tsume had understood its necessity. But of course, she had made the sharp mistake of assuming this congress of mothers was going to be civil—a rookie error, really. And this was why she didn't abide by injudicious politics in her court. It was also why her mother wasn't invited. Tsume continued on bravely.

"Rei Miharu is the ambassador from the Kingdom of Getsu. She has lived among us for two years and has outrivaled any other diplomat under our flag. Our commerce with Getsu and even the surrounding kingdoms has greatly benefitted from her negotiations. And as you may recall, she also played an integral part in the prince's completion of the _Kraluv Vyzva_." Against these facts, her mother was silent, but her face was still twisted into a contemptible scorn.

"I have not had any personal dealings with the ambassador, but I have heard good things." Lady Yoshino finally spoke. "Accomplishments aside, though, what kind of person is she?" _There was hope for this one yet_ , Tsume thought.

"She is—"

"A bit of a bitch, if you ask me." Tamaki interjected. Tsume's hand sank to the handle of her sword and itched to be pulled. She was gritting her teeth and her knuckles were going white, but she didn't unsheathe. There would be war, she reminded herself. A war House High Wolf would undoubtedly win, but that wasn't the point.

" _You_ do not have a voice here. _You_ hold no station. If you cannot keep your charge in line, Lady Yuriko, she will be removed and barred from reentrance." The High Wolf elder nearly spat across the table, and Tsume gladly recalled where her temper originally came from.

"Pardon her, your Highnesses. She is still young." Yuriko bowed shallowly, benevolently, but made no move to reprimand her daughter.

Trying her best to ignore the interruption, Tsume went to restart her description, but Yoshino waved it off.

"I should like to meet the couple and get a feel for their chemistry, myself."

"That can be arranged. The prince has a prior engagement this evening, perhaps breakfast? The west patio sports a nice view of the kennels…and the gardens." She quickly added, remembering that most ladies don't want to watch the wolves be exercised.

"Breakfast it is. My son will join us. He and the prince fought together in the war." Yoshino agreed.

"Yes, Shikamaru has certainly stepped up since—" Tsume nodded, but was cut off. Honestly, didn't these people remember she was the Queen?

"We would like to attend this breakfast as well, to make our _peace_ with the happy couple." Yuriko proposed, although she made _peace_ sound like a conspiracy.

" _Everybody_ will come, and after breakfast we'll convene again to discuss the vote. Agreed?" Tsume ground her teeth.

" _Agreed_." All the women said in unison and adjourned. Now, all that was left was to prepare Rei for a meal the Queen wasn't even sure _she_ could handle.

Yuriko and Tamaki flitted out of the courtroom like butterflies, while Lady Yoshino retired to her quarters, mildly in comparison. She would be the swing vote; that was already assured. House Dark Lynx would vote 'no' of course. That, or pull some off-handed scheme that would throw them to war inevitably. What truly worried the Queen was her own house. Her mother was a shrew and hated how Tsume chose to run her kingdom, but surely she wouldn't go against her Queen? Tsume believed Rei and Kiba were in love, and not the fleeting kind. Their late night rendezvous' had not gone unnoticed, no matter how innocent. Surely, her mother would back her decision in the light of an all out war?

Because Kiba would unquestionably start one if they voted 'no'. Cursing to herself, Tsume exited the court with the clank of her armor.

"Somebody find me my son!"

* * *

 

Wind whipped at her hair as Rei clung to the side of the castle wall. The window had been easy enough to crack open, and it was commendable how she'd contorted herself enough to slip out. Today's escape was even more clever than yesterdays. Then again, yesterday she had survived long enough to hide in the bottom of a lunch cart, and been wheeled out by an unsuspecting servant. Today's escape just happened to be scaling the side of the bastion because she didn't even make it to lunch.

It wasn't as hard as it sounded but it definitely wasn't easy. The mortar between the stones had eroded back with age and weather, making good foot and hand holds. She'd changed back into her tunic and trousers and she was glad she had forgone the open face skirt she'd taken to wearing. She climbed all the way to the rampart where archers would stand during a siege. When she pulled herself over the edge to safety, a rush of adrenaline sent her into a fit of laughter.

Who was this girl she'd become? Hiding in dining carts? Scaling the walls of the chateau? Running from her duty? This was not the girl who had completed the _'Kraluv Vyzva'—_ The King's Challenge.

A year ago, when the Queen had tested Prince Kiba to see if he would be King, Rei had been an essential part of his success. The Prince's wolf companion Akamaru said it was because Kiba needed something to fight for, but they hadn't anticipated him having someone to fight beside. She'd surprised everyone because she wouldn't compromise her principles, her self. She'd been honest with herself back then.

Now she was shirking everything that made her that girl.

Now she was staring so hard to the east she thought her eyes would pop out. She was tired. She needed to recharge. If they wanted her to be that girl again, they had to give her the means; And that girl lived with one foot in the ocean, just like Kiba lived with one foot on the battlefield.

Her merriment quickly turned to sobs as she desperately looked for something taller to climb on. Surely, if she just got a few feet higher she could see the coast. Surely if she could see the ocean, her peace would return. Rei scampered over to the archer turret. It was a little round room built at each corner of the castle to shield archers from enemy fire. It was only six feet tall with a steeply slanted roof, but she frantically grabbed the gable and pulled herself up. She crawled up until she could hook her elbow around the spire and gazed east. At the very tiptop of the castle turret she was at least three hundred feet in the air. The horizon was blanketed in a soft white cloud line and nothing was visible past the rolling green hills of Inuzuka land.

"I knew you were intimidating but jumping out the window is a desperate kind of crazy." Kiba's voice pulled her back to reality. She felt like she had been dreaming and it hurt when she blinked, like her eyes were too dry from staring at the same spot of skyline for so long.

"I didn't jump out of the window." She grumbled and curled her legs closer to herself. He stood on the bastion with his hands in his pockets, giving her that playful grin he always wore. Everything was a joke to him.

"From what Hana tells me, you disappeared like this yesterday too."

"Yeah, but it wasn't out the window."

"That's true, although they still can't figure out how you did it." She peeked down at him and knew he was baiting her, but like every time before, she took it. She unhooked her arm from the spire and slid off the roof. He reached out and grabbed her hips to slow her fall and she landed easily on her feet.

"The lunch cart." She sighed and a whisper of a smile tugged at her mouth.

"Well that's original. I'll have to remember that one!" He laughed, but her smile slowly faded and the former dread set back in. Gently, Kiba caught her chin between his fingers and gazed deeply into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She lied and tried to pull away but he held her fast.  
"I don't know if you know this about me but I can smell deception." He teased but she didn't laugh.

"Blood and peanut butter aside, I highly doubt that's true." She snipped, pulling away and this time he let her.

"Oh come on. It was funny." He tried but she turned from him and leaned her elbows on the siding.

"Hardly." She mumbled.

"Tell me what's bothering you." He went to stand beside her, matching her depressed slouch. It was a little refreshing, him trying to be even a bit serious. Usually he was all cocky jokes or outrageously dramatic. Kiba only had two speeds: saunter or sprint. With a frustrated wail she slapped her hands over her face and shook her head furiously.

"I just can't believe I sent them a _letter_." Kiba made the 'oh-that's-what-this-is-about' expression and Rei bet on the eye roll that usually came after.

"Come on Rei, there was no other way—"

"Yes, there was." She stopped him. "I could have gone to them, told them the news in person! Instead I sent Hotaru and some shoddy letter without even a proper wedding invitation that they probably won't even get until after the wedding!" She buried her face in her arms, and Kiba patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Hotaru will get it there in time, she promised she would. But we've been over this: Your contract as ambassador dictates you can't leave our lands. Konoha is your home now. This castle is your home."

"I miss my parents." Rei sobbed and squatted down. She looked pathetic. The diplomatic ambassador of the kingdom of Getsu was having a nervous breakdown, and for what?

"I miss the sea, and I miss the beach, and my parents house, and my friends. I miss the salt in the air and the little yellow flowers that grow from the grove over the tide pools. I miss the heat and the sun. I miss standing under waterfalls and trying to climb to the top so you can jump into the springs. I miss—Oh Kiba." Rei howled as he panicked. The prince was wildly looking around for something to help but there was nothing for miles and miles that could stop her heart from breaking. "I'm so homesick I can barely stand it." She hiccupped as Kiba gave up his search and just hugged her. It was crushing and not really very helpful but he was never good with emotional things anyway.

"Your Highness." Kiba's advisor, Shino, appeared a little further down the rampart like a ghost on the wall. If Rei's pitiful state unsettled him, he didn't show it.

"Not now." Kiba growled and Rei felt it reverberate through her.

"Lord and Lady Uzumaki have arrived."

"Tell that yellow-haired brat that I'm busy!" Kiba barked, baring his pointed teeth at Shino, who was again, not phased.

"You should go." Rei heard herself say and he whipped his head around to gape at her. Even if she was doing a horrible job at her own assignment, she couldn't let Kiba sacrifice his for her.

"No…you're—"

"My Lord—" Shino said again and Kiba nearly lunged for him.

" _Shut up_!" He roared before turning back to her, immediately smaller. "Rei…"

"I'm alright." She lied and pushed herself up. Her face was probably ruddy and pink from crying but she mustered as much poise as she could. "You shouldn't keep Naruto and Hinata waiting."

"But you—" He tried, bewildered by her sudden turn around.

"I'll be fine. Just come see me tonight." Rei flashed him a quick fake smile and then nodded to Shino who was waiting patiently.

"You're sure?" He asked finally, giving in.

"Yes."

"Alright," he shrugged, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "I'll come to your rooms around 8:00." As if to solidify his point, Kiba grabbed Rei and kissed her. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment.

It was almost comforting.

He almost did everything right.

Almost.

* * *

 

After Kiba proposed to Rei, she had been moved from the ambassador quarters to the princess suites in the same wing as Hana. Not that the girls ever saw each other. Rei literally had half the section to herself. It was a maze of interconnecting chambers, servant stairs, dining rooms, entertainment parlors, sitting areas, dressing rooms, and she was sure she had even more than one bedroom. It was silly, but it did make it easier for Kiba to visit her. It was, of course, against the rules for him to be in her bedroom, lest they give in to any unholy desires, but having all these extra rooms meant they could spend time together lawfully.

Rei was curled up on the couch in her game room reading a book when 8:00 came…and went. He was late, as usual. The boy was half wolf. The last thing he ever did was check the time. So she got up and stretched, took a turn about the room, set and reset the pieces on her chessboard, stoked the fire roaring in her hearth and then retreated back to her book. The story was interesting enough to keep her attention, but when 11:00 hit, she was a mess of uncontrollable emotions again.

Was this really to be her life? Sitting in her rooms waiting on a boy who forgot about her? Angrily she stormed through her apartment, sending frightened servants scurrying out of her way. Finally, the rational part of her brain kicked in and she made an ultimatum with herself.

She would give him one more hour. Midnight. If that pup was not here by midnight, she was going home. There was no point in her staying cooped up here when her parents were back home unassuming. Hotaru was a poor rider, even atop Rei's mare, Joy. The journey to the coast took two days on a fast horse, and then there was the matter of securing passage across the channel, another three days ride across the kingdom of Kiri, and then another boat ride to her island home of Getsu. The kingdoms of Konoha and Kiri also weren't on the best of terms, but held a tenuous peace because Konoha and its allies surrounded Kiri on all sides.

The trek was dangerous, and Rei kept switching back and forth between worry and anger, for her sister's safety and for her lack of field skills. Hotaru was her beautiful baby sister, sharp as a tack and quick witted, but a dreamer. She'd let anyone sweep her off her feet with the right words, and wouldn't even care if they left her penniless afterwards.

So this would be the test: it was midnight or bust. If Kiba didn't do what he said he would, that meant Rei didn't have to do what she said she would (or what she agreed to in her contract). Tomato, _Tomatoe_.

She fell asleep waiting. When she woke on her couch, her book was closing on her face, the words black and white blurry lines. The pale rays of morning filtered through her window, underlining the dead fire, the unused chessboard, yesterday's clothes and the utter loneliness that suddenly sank into her heart.

Kiba hadn't come.

 

"My lady, please reconsider." Akamaru said lazily as he lounged on Rei's bed. She was tearing through her bedroom, stuffing clothes into a travel sack she'd stolen from the kitchens. "Allow me to call for the prince. Let him explain. I'm sure there is a reasonable excuse—"

"He had his chance." Rei snapped as she rummaged through her closet.

"How is this going to solve anything? You will only make matters worse by running out on your fiancé."

"I'm not running out on him." Rei explained. "It's not like I'm never coming back. I'm just going to get my parents so they can come to my wedding. Doesn't every girl deserve to have her parents with her on her big day?"

"But your contract clearly says—" Akamaru said languidly.

"Screw my contract. I won't be the ambassador for much longer. If Kiba can get away with it, so can I."

"My lady…"

"The wolves aren't supposed to interfere, right? So don't." She ended the discussion with the snaps of her bag. Akamaru regarded her as more of a nuisance than with anger or fear for her life. It also wasn't like she invited him in here. Since she moved, he pretty much occupied the empty spot at the end of her bed. He said it was because Kiba didn't have a fireplace like she did, but Rei suspected that the wolf liked her. Enough to just casually hang out in her rooms…or maybe just to give Kiba an excuse to come here as often as he did. The thought of the prince's adorably aggravating face squeezed her chest. Roughly, she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her cloak.

As she was walking out the doors, she heard Akamaru's final warning,

"This is a bad idea, Rei."

"I know." She muttered and the door closed with a _click_.

* * *

 

An even worse idea came to Rei when she entered the stables a few minutes later.

She didn't have a horse.

Rei had sent Hotaru to Getsu with her own mare, Joy. The pale horse was as fast as any stallion and had been the obvious choice. But of course, at the time, Rei hadn't been planning to follow. The royal stables were full of capable steeds, she was sure, but she didn't know any of them and she didn't have time to bribe their loyalty with carrots. Or apples…

Rei quickly made her way through the stable until she came upon the biggest stall with the biggest horse and smiled at ' _The Hand of Chaos_ '.

"Hey Fingers."

Being up on Fingers was like being up on the turret. Rei felt like she could see the whole world from up here. After their stint during the ' _Kraluv Vyzva'_ , Fingers knew and trusted her. He was the obvious choice to lead out. Of course at the same time, he was also the most recognizable horse in the whole kingdom. In an attempt to hide the royal brand on his flank, Rei draped a rough riding blanket over his back, and then an old saddle that she found in the stable. She didn't want anything about them to be identifiable.

At this point, it felt like she was breaking the law. Which, you know, she was—but it wasn't about to stop her. She undid all the braids that kept Finger's mane and tail tidy and then slung her saddlebag over his hind. Despite him being four hands taller, he looked like any other horse.

When she was up and out, she kept her hood up and prayed that no one would stop her. It was still early morning, and she had the fortune of blending into the train of supply merchants that came in and out to stock the castle each day. No one paid her or her giant horse any mind.

When she finally passed the city limits, she opened up Fingers to a gallop and hung on for dear life. She had to crouch in the stirrups and ride a way she wasn't used to just to keep from being bucked off. This horse was a powerhouse of speed and control. His legs unfolded under them like lightning and she heard the thunder in her chest, her heart.

He was going to take her home.

Rei was going home.

 

She spent the night in a dried creek bed, clutching a knife to her chest. She forced Fingers to his knees so no one would see him if they passed. When she woke up the next morning safe it was like justification was pulsing through her. If she wasn't meant to go, then why had the universe not set an obstacle in her path? They continued east, trying to stick to busy roads but remain anonymous at the same time. She bought a hunk of bread, a corner of cheese, and some apples from a small village a little off the beaten path and ate them on the way. Fingers especially enjoyed the apples. Apparently they were a delicacy. He was going to be spoiled by the time she got him back to Kiba.

Finally, they reached the coastal town of Tazuna Bridge. The scent of salt clung to the air and Rei nearly cried when she saw merchants carry off totes of fresh fish and crabs from the afternoon catch. She walked in front and guided Fingers down the main market road just after sunset. He deserved a rest after the pace she had kept him at. And she bought him another apple to be nice. It was a much bigger town than she imagined and it took her a little while to catch the glimpse she had been so desperate for.

A brilliant ocean of sapphires blinded her when she managed to break from the houses and emerge onto the pier. A briny wind whipped at her hair and she couldn't tell if the salt on her face was from her eyes or the ocean. Her mother once told her that the cure for anything was saltwater: sweat, tears or the sea.

Her resolve shot back to 100% as she quickly pulled Fingers along to the closest vessel captain, who was sitting at the end of the docks.

"Excuse me, do you take passengers?" She asked the scrawny man, who was sitting on a barrel witling at a toothpick with a massive blade.

"Two hundred pieces a head." He said without looking up. That was an outrageous sum, but Rei calmed herself. It was worth it, wasn't it? She had that much, but it would leave her pretty bare on the second half of the trip. She shook the thought away.

"That's robbery but fine. One room plus one stall." The man shrugged and held out his hand before dragging his eyes over her in an extremely uncomfortable way. Then they darted to Fingers and he snatched his hand away before she could drop her silver into it.

For a split second, Rei thought the man had recognized her horse. It had been two full days, they definitely knew she was missing by now but…had they really gotten word all the way out here before she even made it? Then, as Rei held her breath, the man burst into laughter, snorting and pointing at Fingers.

"Is _that_ your steed?" He cried and nearly fell off his barrel.

"Um…yes?" She answered, not knowing what else to say. Was this a test, to see if she would deny it? But if he was really about to turn her in for theft…why was he laughing?

"I can't take your money, lassie. There's no way that pony will fit on my ship! He's as big as a warhorse!" Fingers gave a snort like he resented that remark, but Rei quickly jerked his reigns and retreated. She tried three more captains before it was too late to book passage. All three gave her more or less the same response.

In the end, she was left standing on the exposed beach down the pier, staring at the waves as they lapped. For once in her life, the ocean was not soothing her…it was teasing her. Because really, what place did she have to mock the universe and come out unscathed? She dropped Finger's reigns numbly and staggered into the water. Her boots sloshed into the wet sand and it sucked at her feet like slop. Her toes were immediately freezing and sent little _zings_ up the back of her legs.

When she left for Konoha to become an ambassador, her father had taken her shoulders into his firm grip and told her that, 'no matter what, should anything happen, meet me where the sky touches the sea.' But how was she supposed to keep that promise if she couldn't even get there?

Rei roared in frustration as she started kicking and hitting the water, splashing muck and saltwater every which way. She was causing such a ruckus that some nearby fishermen came scrambling down to the sand, thinking she was drowning. One man grabbed for her but Finger's reared at him protectively. Another man went for the horse while Rei continued to struggle. Her rage knew no end as she flailed out of his reach and dunked into the brine.

For the solitary moment that it took the man to wrench her back out…Rei was floating, weightless and serene under the water. It enveloped her with such surety that breaking the surface nearly shattered her. She continued to thrash and kick, causing Finger's to rear up on his legs and kick at the nearest man. It was quite the sight—a mess, really. The men were good-natured and were only trying to help but…she _hated_ them. Deep down into the innermost reaches of her soul she felt a seething revulsion as he grabbed her by the arms and tried to drag her ashore.

He was trying to save her.

How dare he?

How dare he!

Did it even remotely look like she wanted to be saved?!

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice yelled but Rei hardly paid attention to it. She continued to fight with every ragged breath until—

_"Lady Miharu!"_

* * *

 

An old proverb asks, 'Why do we love the sea? It is because it has some potent power to make us think the things we like, and forget the things we shouldn't.' Rei ceased her fighting as the voice registered with her. The man was finally able to pull her to dry sand before being forcefully dragged away and replaced with the vaguely familiar blue hair of Hinata Uzumaki. While Naruto Uzumaki interrogated the fisherman, Hinata grasped Rei's hands and smoothed at her wet hair, sticking to her face. The two girls had met once or twice at court, always polite but never more than a few casual seconds of greeting. Rei wasn't sure why this level of gentleness was alarming her, but at the moment, nothing else registered; not her frozen toes, or stinging eyes, not her dripping hair, or Finger's abandoned reins. It was just this girl with eyes as white as snow who was being as delicate with Rei as she felt on the inside.

Once Naruto had decided to believe the fishermen's story, Rei was gathered up by Hinata and one of her maids and escorted back to the street above. The former ambassador was shaking from both cold and fury, mumbling something about loathing and apologies. Gently, Hinata loaded her into their carriage like the burden she was, and escorted her back to their compound north of the village. The Uzumaki estate was substantial and rested on a high cliff face, looking like it was molded out of the rock itself. Hinata's maid ushered a numb Rei to the guests' quarters and proceeded to: strip her, bathe her, dry her, braid her hair, and then redress her in the softest nightgown she had ever worn. It was simple and unsuitably thin, but it was better than the sopping clothes she'd had on earlier.

Rei was sitting at the boudoir staring at her unhappy face when there was a knock at her massive door.

"C-Come in?" She croaked. Accidently inhaling so much saltwater had no doubt done a number on her throat. All she really wanted was a giant cup of water and to go to bed, but…

Hinata's blue head popped in and smiled when she saw Rei was clean and dry.

"Lady Miharu, are you feeling better?" She came all the way into the room and Rei recognized—she was pregnant! Really pregnant! Hinata's round belly puffed out her dress almost comically. A _pang_ went through Rei's stomach when she realized what kind of trouble she had caused for them.

"Yes, I'm—" Rei started but the tears spilled before she could stop them. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh…hush now. It's all right. Just tell me what happened. How did you end up all the way out here?" Hinata cooed and went to sit beside her.

And Rei told her everything.

"I suppose we are partly to blame for this little adventure." Hinata said over the rim of her teacup. Rei nearly spit out her wine.  
"No…no you're not." She assured Hinata as she picked at the food on her plate. Hinata had let Rei cry herself out and then told her to come to dinner, that it would help. So far it hadn't done much but fill her belly. She was comfortable at least. The Uzumaki's were a casual couple, and Rei was only sporting a dressing robe over her nightgown. Someone somewhere was rolling in their grave just thinking about her insouciance.  
The dining hall was smaller than their court surely, but it was cozy and at the far end there was a fire blazing in a hearth that was taller than a tree. The flames made Rei cozy and drowsy, neither thing she wanted to be.  
"How are we to blame?" Naruto sputtered and Rei caught Hinata's puckish little grin. Before the Hyuuga could explain to her husband though, Rei figured she might as well do it. It was her screw up after all.  
"I've been…homesick for the past couple of months—I'm from Getsu—but my contract with the Queen says I'm not allowed to leave the kingdom. It's just not fair. The prince and I are getting married and I'm not even allowed to tell my parents about it in person. I had to send them a stupid letter that probably won't even get there until after the wedding. It's humiliating. I was trying to talk to Kiba about it but he never showed up to my—our meeting. So I decided to go get my parents myself. Every girl deserves to have her parents there on her wedding day, don't they?" This quick version made it sound far less incriminating than it actually was: She'd abandoned her post, stolen a royal warhorse, and tried to flee the country. All with good intentions of course! Not that that will matter when they throw her in jail.  
"Oooooh, that's how." Naruto nodded to himself.  
"How what?" Rei asked.  
"How it's our fault. Ya see…Kiba and I fought in the war together and it'd been so long since we'd seen each other that we celebrated over a bottle of brandy!" His face lit up and Rei deadpanned.  
"Brandy…you're telling me Kiba was drunk…that's why he didn't come see me?"  
"And good ol' Kiba lost the bet!" Naruto hollered.  
"What…bet?" Rei asked slowly.  
"We used to bet each other how much we could drink in a night! Man, I haven't seen him drink that much since the siege on the Akatsuki!" Naruto started laughing, like he was recalling the memory of the two of them stumbling around the battlefield.  
"The prince was so inebriated that Advisor Shino had to help him to his rooms."  
"It wouldn't be the first time…" Rei muttered as Hinata blushed like it was scandalous for her to say the word 'drunk'.  
"Still, even if he had shown up, he probably wouldn't have been able to stop me from going."  
"Well you never really gave him the chance, did you?" Naruto blurted abruptly.  
"I tried, he just didn't understand." Rei huffed.  
"Understand what? You're homesick? That's because it's a cop out." Rei's mouth fell open as he pushed his fork around his plate, like it was a simple fact. Like he wasn't jabbing at her soul with his utensils.  
"Excuse me?" She hissed, quickly looking at Hinata, who was merely drinking her tea serenely. Maybe this was why Kiba always got drunk around them. They were rude and ill-mannered!  
"Being homesick is when you miss your home or family, but it's just a whitewash because your family is always with you, here—" Naruto pounded his chest, as if to say his heart. "If you can't feel them, then that's the problem, not being homesick or justifying your coup." Rei had to stop herself from being impressed that he knew such a big word, but then flared at his statement. How dare he assume her family wasn't in her heart? They were all she ever thought about: Her mother's kind eyes while she tanned the leather for a new riding crop; Her father's strong hands around hers as he taught her how to wield a weapon; Hotaru's incessant fantasies and jealousy that Rei actually made one come true. Her entire life was dedicated to her family and to her kingdom. Why else would she have taken the assignment of ambassador? Why else would she have stayed in some place so foreign?  
Well…she had fallen in love. Rei scrunched her nose at the possibility that she had perhaps lost perspective.  
Maybe that was why she was so homesick…because for her whole tenure as the ambassador, she had acted in everyone else's name. But since the challenge and being with Kiba…she'd taken it upon herself to act in her own self interest. Rei guessed she didn't feel homesick after all. She felt guilty—Guilty that she had stopped thinking of them first and started to imagine her life without them.

"What my husband is trying to say is that, we all get a little nostalgic sometimes, but as long as we believe that our family is always with us in spirit, it will give us the strength to stay where we are and continue our journey." Hinata said kindly. "My family is far away in House Red Deer and I miss them terribly, but I know that no matter what, I would always be welcome there. That gives me the comfort to continue on and start my own family here, with my husband." Adorably, she started to rub her belly and Rei remembered the rhyme:  
'I believe in the ocean curing all bad moods. I believe in the waves wiping away worries. I believe in seashells bringing good luck. I believe in toes in the sand and grounding my soul. I believe that no matter where I go or what I do, my home will always welcome me back.'  
It was pretty embarrassing forgetting the one thing that made her herself, the one thing that got her noticed. Her dedication to her home had made her good at her job, and now it was driving her crazy.

"But there's been no harm done." Hinata continued. "We'll send a messenger to the capital that informs the Queen I invited you to our estate and you just forgot to tell them. You didn't break your contract with Konoha. There's still a chance—"  
"Seashells!" Rei announced suddenly and the couple stopped what they were doing and stared at her.  
"W-what?" Hinata hiccupped.  
"I believe in seashells! I'm sorry Lady Hinata, Lord Naruto, I have to go. Thank you so much for everything! I have to get back to the court!" After Rei had raced out of the dining hall, Hinata and Naruto looked at each other in disbelief.  
"Man, Kiba sure is marrying one weird chick." Naruto mumbled and downed his drink.

* * *

 

Rei sprinted out of the compound, ignoring or pretty much forgetting that she was only dressed in a nightgown. And where was Fingers? How was she going to get back there and make amends? Night guards and towns people on the road stared at her as she went flying by, a blur of fine silk and white panic. She made it back to the streets of the main village in no time and ran to the first public stable she saw. It was only half full, but none of the stalls held the storm cloud that was Fingers. Angrily, Rei ran back out to the street with a humiliated grunt.  
She had not planned this through. Maybe she shouldn't have run out of the Uzumaki compound without a little forethought…or pants.

"You seem lost, my lady." A deep rumbling voice said behind Rei, and she was immediately transported to a small shanty by the sea. Straw stacked on the roof with stones to keep the ocean breeze from sending them flying; grains of sand permanently stomped into the old cherry wood porch; the crash of the waves to lull her to sleep when Hotaru was a colicky baby…  
Rei spun around and gaped at the towering man behind her. There was a rough riding cape draped over his shoulders, and he wore the teal military garb of a Getsu militiaman. His breast was pinned with medals and his big hands were swathed in fine white gloves. In his gloved hands were the reigns for two horses—her horses. Joy and Fingers snorted at her happily, but Rei never took her eyes off the man.  
"I am…" She stuttered.  
"Then allow me to guide you," He said lowly and bowed to her from the waist, "As I have your whole life."  
"Father!" Rei cried and threw herself into the man's arms—her father's arms. She fit entirely into his embrace and smelled the salt of the sea embedded in his uniform.  
Honou Miharu led his daughter and their mounts to the side of the road where he unpacked a bundle from Joy and shoved it in Rei's arms.  
"Quickly, my starfish. We don't have much time."

"I don't understand," Rei stuttered as her clumsy fingers untwined the package. Inside, she found the painfully familiar sight of her own Getsu militia uniform. All the medals that she had achieved and the recognition she'd attained were pinned to the breast of the jacket, along with trousers and short riding boots. "How are you here?" Her father's eyes snapped to her, his usual expression hiding just a hint of confusion.  
"Your letter summoned our presence."  
"You got my letter?" She froze mid putting on the pants.  
"Of course we did." He said crossly. "Your sister rode day and night for a week to get it to us, and I left immediately. The two of them will be along once all the arrangements have been made." Rei didn't have time to focus on what he meant by 'arrangements', she was just thrilled to death that he was there, before her, flesh and blood.  
She was thrilled, while momentarily distracted…then she remembered what she had been doing before he appeared.  
"Father, I have to get back to the capital. It's urgent I speak with the Queen." She said quickly as she snapped up the front of her coat.  
"Fill me in on the way." He grunted and handed her Joy's reigns. Rei smirked in passing. It was so like her father not to pass up the opportunity to ride a stallion like Fingers. She figured, at this point, the less Kiba knew about Finger's illicit activities, the better. She jumped on the horse and the pair tore out of the town, heading inland. Rei was grateful that at this pace, her father wouldn't be able to hear her explanation over the sound of the hoof beats. She wasn't exactly keen on telling him what she had almost done. So they rode in pounding silence towards the capital.

* * *

 

"Papa! Papa! Look at me!" A young Hotaru squealed as she danced around the beach, holding a conch over her head and mumbling nonsense like she was conjuring the waves themselves.  
"Careful of the tide pools, sweetie." Their mother, Yuki, crooned from the porch of their seaside home. She was a humble woman with quick eyes and soft hands. But between the two parents, she was always the first one the girl's went to in a crisis. That wasn't to say that Honou Miharu wasn't a good father. He cared for his girls in his own way, it just happened to be a little distant for the mind of a seven year old to grasp.  
"She's going to step on a crab." Rei muttered. She knelt facing her father, just inside on the tatami mats of their dojo.  
"Focus." Her father said crisply. He ignored his invoking daughter and was staring intensely at Rei's scrunched face.  
"I am." Rei murmured and then winced at the tiny shwack that landed on her knee.  
"Warriors need not remind anyone that they are concentrated." The spank on her leg hurt far less than the reprimand and she doubled her efforts. Honou was teaching her what it meant to be a true warrior. Not like those dogs that roam the battlefield for prey, he said, but like the knights of the old empire, men of chivalry and courage. He had already started to teach her the way of the Iris, the traditional weapon of Getsu, but he said that before she was to learn how to fight, she must learn when to fight. And this meant meditation on her morals…or so he said. Rei was still trying to figure out what her morals were, before her mother came sauntering in, smiling like the sun.  
"Warriors might not, but fathers perhaps." She said sweetly but even Rei felt the hit behind her words. Grumbling, Honou dismissed Rei from the lesson and marched out to the beach to keep his youngest from falling in a tide pool.  
"You didn't have to do that, mother. I have to do it right." Rei grumbled like her father and didn't get up.  
"There is a time and a place for Bushido, my starfish, but lunch time is not it. Now help me set the table."

"Cut left! Yes, yes. Anticipate…no, feel it! Move! Swing! You're not—" Honou jutted out his leg and tripped Rei as she made to attack. She went crashing to the ground, her two giant shuriken flying out of her hands. "Feeling it." He finished as he stepped back and shook his head disapprovingly. Quickly, Rei grabbed her weapons and got to her feet, determined not to let him get the best of her again. But, to be fair, it was the hundredth time she'd promised herself that.  
"We are finished for today." Honou said gruffly and holstered his shuriken.  
"But, father—" Rei started but was cut off by his cold look.  
"I will not work with someone who is not dedicated."  
"I am dedicated!" She almost yelled, gripping her weapons until her knuckles turned white.  
"Then prove it. Master this form by Full Moon or I will find someone else to lead the legion." He swirled out of the dojo like a hurricane, leaving Rei almost breathless with anger. She threw down her shuriken in a rage, but immediately picked them back up. She held the blades in her arms like they were her children and checked them over to make sure she hadn't damaged them.  
The Way of the Iris, the customary weapon style of the Kingdom of Getsu, involved two giant shuriken linked together by a chain with rotating grips for spinning. They were terrifyingly dangerous if handled properly…they were dangerous if not handled properly, but she'd been training in their art since she was six years old. Surely now at fifteen, her father understood her commitment to them!  
With a sigh, she situated the chain behind her and held an Iris in each hand. She took in a breath before she fell into the 9th form, the one her father had accused her of slacking off. She would practice it until she got it right, even if it took her the rest of the month until Full Moon! It didn't even matter that he had threatened to take her rank away from her (not that she had wanted it in the first place) all that mattered now was proving him wrong. Proving to him that she could, would, and should. That she could master it, that she would perfect the rest, and that this truly was what she should be doing with her life.

The only thing she remembered was lying on the dojo floor, blood soaking into the mats. They were dangerous if not handled properly…and she had not handled them properly. Calling for help crossed her mind, but at this hour no one was going to be awake. And she might as well brand herself stupid if she thought she was going to wake her father in the middle of the night just to show him she couldn't handle the weapon style he had perfected.  
So, painfully, she'd crawled her way out to the porch, hissing and biting her lip the whole way. She would not let him see her like this. She would not…  
She woke up in her bed the next morning, her arm in a sling, bandaged and clean. Honou was sitting in a small chair beside her bed, one he dwarfed. His head was in his hands, and he didn't realize she was awake. It was all she could do to just stare at him, not fully understanding how he could look so exposed. This couldn't be her father. Her father was like the face of the mountain—solid, stoic, slate. He did not weep, he did not worry.  
She hiccupped and his head snapped up. His eyes were red rimmed but dry, and when he saw that she was awake, a small expression of relief flooded his face.  
"Father?" She croaked. "What happened?"  
"You fell into a tide pool while I wasn't looking." He said softly and grabbed her hand. They sat there for a long time in the silence that followed. Rei didn't think he was being serious. She definitely hadn't crawled all the way out to the beach, but…some pools were metaphoric and sometimes father's needed to be reminded when warriors did not.

* * *

They rode hard all the next day and into the night. At dawn the following morning they galloped through the farthest neighborhoods of the capital. Joy was puffing and exhausted but willing, while Fingers was just very done with this whole charade. The sun broke over the rooflines and bridges as the pair hurtled through the cobbled streets towards the palace. Rei had already planned how to get in—the same way she got out—and she knew who would most likely be waiting for her there. What she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out was…what to say. To Akamaru, to the Queen, to Kiba.  
Was an apology enough? Would begging be enough? Hinata had said she'd send word that Rei hadn't gone AWOL, that she'd simply forgot to tell them she was visiting a friend, but would anyone believe her?

But it turned out that there would be no room for apologies as Rei and her father entered the servant's courtyard behind the kitchens. Waiting for them by the stables was trusty Shino, advisor to the prince. Rei dismounted and was about to plead for his leniency but he only motioned for them to follow, and to do so quickly.  
"Shino—"  
"If ever there was a time to return, now is the most fortuitous." He said over his shoulder. Off to either side of them as she nearly jogged down the halls, wolves began to leak from the woodwork, like Rei's presence had summoned them. Their company didn't seem at all different to her but she could literally feel the unease radiating from her father. After all, she'd lived among them for years.  
"These are the namesakes of House High Wolf. They won't hurt us." She said under her breath, hoping Shino wouldn't hear her explanation. There was no doubt in her mind that he already knew who her father was. He'd somehow known they were coming and where they would be; she was far past wondering how he did it.  
"Your absence has caused quite the commotion, Lady Miharu." Shino continued.  
"I know. I must meet with the Queen straightaway." Rei said in her best ambassador voice.  
"The Queen is otherwise occupied at the moment. The Houses have come to vote."  
"Vote?" Rei asked, grabbing Shino's sleeve. He reeled like she'd pulled him from a dead sprint but quickly righted himself.  
"Your ascendance to Queen was called to election. A representative from each House is here to vote."  
"Does it have to be unanimous?" Honou asked. Shino gave him a good once over, up and down, before continuing on his jog through the hallway.  
"No, majority rules. But when Lady Rei did not show up to a social engagement hosted by House Red Deer, it put a strain on certain political allegiances."  
"When was this!" Rei cried, running.  
"The morning you left." Wolves surrounded them now, all shapes and colors. Three humans were one with their pack, and Rei couldn't manage to think of what she must look like to her father.  
The morning she'd left! What had she been thinking? This was all her fault!  
"How can I fix this?" She managed.  
"House Dark Lynx has brought a nominee to replace you should the Queen lose the vote."  
"Tamaki." Akamaru growled. He was suddenly beside her, paws tearing at the thin carpet that lined the long hallways. It occurred to Rei that the castle had never seemed as huge as it did now. She had never run so far in her life, had never sprinted in such a panic.  
"One is their nominee? Of course." She hissed.  
"That makes things simple." Honou spoke and Rei gave him a sidelong glance. She was panting from hurrying but finally, they rounded the last corner and the giant doors leading into the court loomed before them. Rei stopped short as their pack slowed around her. They were like a group preparing to enter a battlefield.  
"How is any of this simple?" Shino barked at Rei's father, grinding his teeth in the process. Rei just added him to the long list of people she would have to grovel to for mercy.  
"If there is a contender—" Honou started, looking at his daughter shrewdly.  
"—then it is a contest." She finished, realizing his meaning. As if to solidify his point, Honou pushed aside his riding cape and brandished his two giant white shuriken strapped to each hip. Rei welcomed the sight of them like old friends; remembering all the times she had gazed at them in awe. Until her father unclipped them and handed them to her.  
She was speechless as they fell into her sweaty palms. Even her finely crafted blades had never shaped or shone like these legendary weapons.  
"But father—"  
"No one is more deserving." He said quietly and closed her fingers around them.  
"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Akamaru murmured to Shino, and Honou did not show his shock at a talking wolf.

Without another thought, Rei strapped the shuriken to her belt, threw herself at the giant double doors and pushed into the ballroom. Inside looked exactly like it had the day she left: white and red checkered tile floors, grey stone pillars spiraling up to the barrel ceiling, a raised dais with three thrones, all currently occupied. What was new was the second tier of thrones, a step below Hana, Kiba and the Queen. On the right sat a woman with long brown hair, sitting square in her modest seat. She was staring at Rei's party with mild amazement but amusement. On the left sat a second woman, although she more lounged than sat. Her hair was cropped and blond and had a distinct dirty look, no doubt the representative from House Dark Lynx. So the other woman must have been from House Red Deer. Kneeling before the Queen on the bottom floor was a brown head Rei already knew and already despised.  
She hadn't seen One since the challenge when House High Wolf had wiped the floor with their entire clan to prove a point. Now she was kneeling before the Queen, blatantly trying to usurp the throne.

Everyone looked up at them and stared as Rei marched in, swarmed by a pack of wolves. If this had been an election, it gave her a small sense of comfort to know that she had their loyalty, at least.  
But this was no longer a vote.  
Rei stopped in the middle of the floor she had once seen soaked in blood and pointed fiercely at Tamaki.  
"I demand Trial by Combat!"

"What!" The representative from House Dark Lynx nearly sprang from her chair, while Tamaki jumped to her feet. Rei could have sworn that she saw a brief look of fear pulse through her features.  
"I am the prince's chosen. If anyone wishes to contest my claim, they can meet me in the arena, as is the law of House High Wolf." Rei proclaimed gallantly. The room shifted from shock to awe. It felt like an electrical current zipped through the tense air.  
"This is preposterous!" Lady Yuriko shrieked, but Queen Tsume smirked down at her wickedly.  
"But perfectly legal."  
Tsuru Inuzuka scowled at her daughter and then at the girl who had barged in on their meeting, but said nothing, signaling her allowance. One word from her could have sent Rei back to her island, but Tsume was right: Trial by Combat was one of the oldest laws attributed to House High Wolf. There would be no merit in denying the girl a chance.

With this in mind, Queen Tsume hopped to her feet, a terrible smirk on her lips.  
"Rei Miharu, you have invoked Trial by Combat. Name your opponent."  
"I name One, otherwise known as Tamaki Koneko of House Dark Lynx." Rei hissed.  
"Name your price."  
Rei paused, searching deep in her soul for the words. "If I win, I claim the title of Princess and Queen uncontested, while Clan Koneko is barred from entrance to the capital."  
"How dare you, you little—" Lady Yuriko cussed, but Rei ignored her.  
"If I lose, my title as ambassador will be stripped and I will return to my kingdom… forever."  
"Rei." Kiba warned from his throne, not agreeing to anything that involved her being potentially banished.  
"These are my terms. Do you approve?" Rei asked the Queen.  
"I approve." The silence that followed was nearly palpable as everyone was pushed to the sidelines of this deal. It was like the opponent didn't even matter, it was just between the Queen and her diplomat. "Step forward, challenger. Do you agree to these terms?" Tsume glanced at Tamaki who was glaring at Rei. She looked at her mother who was nearly foaming at the mouth in fury, but nodded to the Queen.  
The terms were set.  
"Very well. The trial is now. Brandish your weapons." Tsume declared, and a barrage of attendants flooded the room, rearranging furniture and setting a perimeter.  
"Mother!" Hana hissed, "You can't possibly—"  
"The terms have been set. Now you can only hope she doesn't lose." Tsume responded quietly, but Hana saw a mischievous glint in her mother's eye.

Lady Yoshino Nara showed no objection to the fight, and merely cooled herself with a paper fan. Tsume still wasn't sure which way she leaned, and vowed once this was all over to ask her how she managed it.  
Lady Yuriko, on the other hand, was a volcano of curses and damnation. Tamaki stalked over to her mother who pulled her aside to discussed their next moves in a corner.  
Kiba skipped down the dais steps a few at a time, like he couldn't get to Rei fast enough. She smiled at him weakly as he nearly crushed her in a hug.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so—"  
"It's alright. I'm sorry too." She said.  
"You don't have to do this, though. I had the vote arranged. I met with Naruto Uzumaki, whose wife was an heiress in House Red Deer, and Shikamaru Nara who is the next shogun. Their vote was certain—" Rei gawked at him. After everything, it had never occurred to her that Kiba, her alter ego, would diplomat his way around the situation. The facts only made her love him more and want to show him that she was his reverse just as he was hers.  
"This isn't about the vote anymore." Rei said firmly. "This is about me fighting for what's mine. Like I should have from the beginning."

The Queen arranged a ring for their match to be waged. It was more makeshift than marvelous, unlike most of the wartime efforts House High Wolf dealt in. Simply a square of personal guards with shields, kneeling for view and to escape any damage. Tamaki and Rei faced off in the middle, her face and stance savage, but Rei wasn't concerned. Tamaki hardly mattered in this fight. The gleam in her eye told Rei everything she needed to know: One was terrified. Rei never did hear anyone praising the skill of Clan Koneko after the Kraluv Vyzva; No enemy names turned legend. At the time, she'd been a little embarrassed that Two and Three (Tamaki's dirty cousins) had gotten the better of her on she and Kiba's mission. But now, on her own personal battlefield, it didn't matter. One wasn't going to get the best of her here, not when she was ready and armed—armed with her father's blades.  
Rei took a deep breath in. At the same time that her father's teachings were racing through her head, someone else's words were coursing through her veins: "You are still dangerous." Shino had said. So Rei started to circle the ring...like a predator, like a savage, like a wolf. Because she was no stranger to the pack and she was still dangerous.  
In response, Tamaki uncomfortably turned opposite and they turned, the chain of Rei's Iris' clinking against the tiles as it drug. In response to her blades, Tamaki had carefully chosen an old style rapier with a wicked point as her weapon. It was a smart choice, but only if she had paired it with an off-hand dagger, as was customary. She had opted for the single blade, whether out of ignorance or confidence, who knew. But while almost smart, her choice didn't matter—Rei was going to beat her for sure. But, like she could hear Rei's inner thoughts, Lady Yuriko called for a weapons rack to be placed right outside the ring. She wasn't allowed to consult once the match started, but it probably wasn't going to stop her from trying, from hinting.  
Rei's hands itched at her sides, but she refused to draw first. The wolves that had followed them into the room matched Rei's pace around the outside of the ring, like she was setting the current for the hall and they were following her swell. Their yips and growls bounced off the shields and echoed in the barrel ceiling…and Rei saw each one tear at One's mental defenses. For a small inconceivable moment, Rei felt bad for her. This was probably not the way she'd expected her life to turn out—not that Rei was going to take it or anything, but still. The wolves had frightened her at the beginning too, until she'd befriended one.  
Until she'd apparently become one without noticing.  
With every step one took and the other matching, Rei could feel the waves of tautness radiate off Tamaki, until finally, she roared—  
"Enough of this!" And lunged. Any feelings of pity Rei had evaporated. Tamaki must not have known the first rule of combat: First to draw, First to die.

Tamaki thrust the tip of her sword at Rei's center in a deep lunge. In turn, the Iris' that Rei had yet to draw were claimed as she batted away One's attack with their blunt side. Rei didn't unfold them, not yet. Unfurling them was a matter of absolution. If these flowers were to bloom, Tamaki was going to die.  
Tamaki lunged again and Rei sidestepped her. In the same motion, she stuck her foot out and tripped One. It gained Rei no tactical advantage, but somewhere in her right mind, she hoped her father was smirking as he surveyed the fight from the door. He had not entered any further nor had he been ushered in by anyone but the wolves. Even upon their initial interaction they hadn't seemed to concern him—apart from the talking. That would take any sane person a good minute to comprehend. But now they circled around him with ease, letting their tails swish around his legs teasingly. They could smell Rei on him, she figured. They knew who he was just by his scent—another island folk.  
And they liked island folk.

Tamaki recovered quickly but took her time, not immediately advancing again. Perhaps she could learn...Rei circled back around One as she glared, looking at all the right places: Rei's facing, her grip, her footing. She'd underestimated Rei for some reason, thinking she would be taken by her pitiful first attack. Maybe she had thought to play checkers instead of chess.  
"What are those things?" She snarled and spat at Rei's blades.  
"These?" Rei asked nonchalantly, raising one like she'd forgotten it was in her hand. "They are my flowers."  
"Then wield them! Fight me for real!"  
"Only if you insist on dying." Rei returned. She did not unsheathe them.  
"I will not lose to you!" Tamaki screamed and attacked again.

The rapier was a slender, sharply pointed sword. With such designing features, they were optimized to be a thrusting weapon, but cutting or slashing attacks have also been heard of. And it seemed Tamaki knew this. She took three jabs to the head, which Rei dodged, and then cut sharply down. Rei leapt back to avoid her blade but Tamaki followed. One turned, threw all her weight over her shoulder as she pursued and came down at the same diagonal angle again. Rei's back bumped the shield of a soldier and she heard him gasp a little, although she didn't have time to give him a look. She only hopped to the left and let the blow slice across the broad of the perimeter.  
"Stop running and fight me for real." One snapped but allowed them to move back to the center.  
"Does this not look like real fighting to you?" Rei mocked.  
"It looks to me like you're a coward."  
"How is my not killing you cowardly?"  
"I already told you I would not lose to the likes of you."  
"Yeah, you did, but that isn't what I said." Rei replied calmly. "You're going to lose no matter what, but you don't have to perish for their pride." She threw a look in the general direction of Tamaki's mother.  
"You must think so little of me if you think I'm here for that wretched woman!" Tamaki snarled, turning her back on her mother. Rei couldn't be sure, but maybe it was an ill executed attempt to keep her mother from hearing and freaking out.  
It didn't really work.  
"Then why?" Rei asked as Lady Yuriko's eyes bulged out of her head.  
"Because I want revenge!" Tamaki yelled at the top of her lungs, her face turning red with effort. "You humiliated me and I will not let it go unchecked for another instant!"  
The women clashed again, One's jabs and slashes being effortlessly batted away. It wasn't even really a fight. The sides were so awfully unmatched that Rei wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Was she supposed to just let Tamaki keep attacking until she got tired, because she was never going to land a hit? After agonizing minutes, it seemed that Tamaki understood this as well, because she broke away from the melee and searched for a target...only she wasn't looking at Rei.  
"If I can't kill you, I'll settle for destroying you."  
She took a step back and then threw her rapier with all her might…directly towards Kiba's head. It was like an arrow or a shooting star. It pierced through Rei's vision like it was the only thing she could comprehend. In the same instant that Tamaki's hilt left her fingertips, Rei swirled her wrists in a wrath.  
An Iris bloomed...

The rapier sank into Kiba's throne, a hairsbreadth away from his left ear, and he hadn't even bothered to dodge it! No one could possibly be bothered by it as it wagged nonchalantly, sunk six inches into the wood. The Queen only smiled more grand than she ever thought possible at the sight of blood.  
Tamaki sank to her knees, hands clawing at the thick chain wrapped around her throat. One Iris was sunk into the tile in front of her while the other was hanging on Rei's elbow, the lead in her hands. Rei yanked on the chain and a gagging sound escaped Tamaki's throat.  
"Release her!" Lady Yuriko screamed, but royal guards surrounded her instead. As far as they were concerned, her daughter had just tried to kill the Prince. Rei's only response to her maternal plea was to pull tighter on the chain, earning another choke from her daughter. Queen Tsume crossed her legs and rested her cheek on her hand almost like she was bored—not a care in the world, not even the sword sticking out beside her son's head. Although, Rei expected nothing less from her.  
"What a pity," Tsume lulled finally, sighing, "I was so looking forward to seeing those in action."

Rei didn't release Tamaki though…no—she only pulled tighter, a tint of red clouding her eyes. This bitch had just tried to kill Kiba, her fiancée. Why shouldn't she snap her neck? Who was going to stop her? Who could stop her?  
"I said release her!" Lady Yuriko shrieked and jumped higher than humanly possible. She flew over the guards trying to restrain her, grabbed a broadsword from the rack she had prearranged and plunged at Rei. She looked like some sort of ghost: flowing blond hair, bloodshot eyes that matched a crazed expression. Her dress billowed around her like it was coming to life and trying to drown the two of them in the moment. Rei couldn't help the millisecond it took her to realize she was in the wrong position to counter. If she maneuvered an Iris, she would either kill Tamaki or free her. But if she just stood there she was going to be sliced in half!

The decision crushed her as her body reacted without her brain. Her knees bent as she tried to avoid the collision by putting herself on another level…but of course that doesn't really help when you're being attacked vertically.  
She should just let Tamaki go—it wasn't like it was going to be hard to catch her again. But she didn't deserve to be let go! She was stupid and reckless! This girl was a hazard to the human world! For real, what person in their right mind thinks it's a good idea to attack the crown prince in his own courtroom while losing a fight with his fiancée, surrounded by a sentry of guards! What kind of person! It was almost a service to the earth to get rid of these genes before they procreated!

Kill her! Kill her! _KILL HER!_

Rei couldn't move.  
She also couldn't kill her, but she'd waited too long to dodge. She resigned herself to this fate: she'd felt hatred so potent that it bordered homicidal and now she was going to die for her temptations. She squeezed her eyes tight and bowed her head.  
At least she hadn't disappointed the Queen—

There was a loud clash and a spark of bright light behind her eyelids. Rei opened her eyes to find two blades shielding her from her attacker.  
"Father…Your Majesty…"  
Tsume stood perched, one foot clamped on the chain of Rei's Iris, a long sword meeting Lady Yuriko's. On Rei's other side, her father held a lance she figured he'd grabbed from the rack. The parents all three looked at each other for a moment before the guards finally grabbed the rogue clan leader and hauled her away kicking and screaming. And then the two parents stayed there, clashed still, fighting a battle Rei didn't understand.

Tsume shifted atop the chain she was perched, causing Tamaki to nearly seize. In response, Honou stood resolute, wielding a weapon Rei was confident he didn't have the first idea how to use.  
"Ambassador." The Queen hummed and Rei had to snap herself out of her gawking.  
"U-Uh, yes your majesty?"  
"Release her already." Rei looked back at Tamaki's spasming form and reluctantly freed the chain, giving the girl enough slack to breath. She pitched forward dramatically, sputtering, coughing, choking on the air. Rei might have crushed her windpipe…but she decided she didn't care. Tamaki kept her life. It was hardly a fair trade.  
"Your majesty." Rei said over her shoulder.  
"Yes?" Tsume lulled, looking like she was bracing to continue this stand off until she was victorious.  
"Release him already." Tsume let out a roar of laughter before she sprang back, breaking the connection with Rei's father's lance. She understood now what they were doing: they were sizing each other up. Not as warriors or leaders, but as guardians. Honou wanted to know if Tsume was worthy of his daughter, and Tsume wanted to know if he was worthy of her son. Perhaps her father was more wolfish than he thought…or wanted to believe.

"You are the pronounced victor." The Queen continued without missing a beat. She pranced around to face Tamaki almost like she was gloating. "Per the terms, Clan Koneko is now barred from entrance to the capital. All meetings will be arranged through the Uchiha Clan of House Dark Lynx. Not that we'll ever be in need of you." One was lifted by guards and dragged to the infirmary. As her feet drug the floor, her eyes locked onto Rei and stayed with her until she was taken from the room. They were bloodshot and watering but they said what Rei was expecting: 'This is not over.'  
Once she was gone, the Queen returned her attention to the remaining guests on the dais.  
"Lady Yoshino, do you disapprove on any particular point?" She asked and hiked the blade over her shoulder casually. This was apparently the limit of the Queen's subtlety. The Nara elder fanned herself for a moment of silence before closing it with a click.  
"No…although I would still like to have that breakfast."  
"O-Of course!" Rei said quickly, averting her eyes.  
"And you, mother?" Tsume glared at the old hag who was slumped in her chair, her arms crossed.  
"Go to hell." She grumbled, but Tsume beamed like she'd been complimented.  
"Wonderful!" Lastly she turned to Kiba who had gone from sitting, to standing when he thought Rei's life was in danger, to leaning handsomely on the arm of his chair. "What say you, my son? Still the wife you desire?"  
Kiba took a good long look at the girl behind his mother: messy hair, foreign allegiances, the constant smell of rain, emotional turmoil, the most fun in the world…  
There wasn't even a contest. "Unquestionably."

* * *

She wasn't nervous. She swore up and down that she wasn't…but there was no use in denying it. Then again no one was asking, they all just assumed she was wound tighter than a coil. Compared to the drama before the big day, the wedding was low maintenance, but that didn't mean it hadn't come with its battles. An air of cooperation should have suffocated everyone waiting in the grand hall because the whole affair turned out to be one big compromise.  
For example: Konoha wedding tradition dictates that the couple wear red, and the bride have her hair wound up in some incredible up do. While in Getsu wedding tradition, the couple wore white or blue with the bride's hair down and loose. Each custom had its merit: Konoha liked their people to wear red because it symbolized the blood they shed on the battlefield, and therefore their prowess in combat; Getsu wanted their citizens to be the embodiment of the sea, white like the wave caps and loose like the summer wind. There was no blood to taint their ocean, and likewise there was no sea to wash their battlefield.  
In the end, the bride chose her custom and the groom chose his. Rei scrambled to look prepared as the grand double doors creaked open for her. Inside the hall it looked like the whole nation rose to attention. After an anxious breath, she took a delicate barefooted step onto the aisle of flower petals. She wore her mother's wedding dress, dip dyed in blue and carried a bouquet of yellow hibiscus, the very ones she had been so desperate for. Down and free, her hair passed her waist and was only held behind her ear by a fresh bloom.

"What do you mean you haven't picked a dress?" Hotaru sputtered as they scurried around the castle readying for the wedding day.  
"You saw those hideous dresses…how was I supposed to pick one of those?" Rei whined. "Mother is going to have a—"  
"A what?" Yuki asked sunnily as she came dancing around the corner into the room, arms loaded with silk.  
"A—A wonderful time with the decorating!" Hotaru clambered around for an alternate to what she was going to say. She was about to go into elaborate detail of the fit her mother was going to have when she learned Rei didn't have a dress for a wedding that was tomorrow! The sisters eyed each other warily. Who was going to be the one to tell her? "Enjoy!" Hotaru suddenly shouted and dashed from the room. Rei called after her but it was in vain. She was left to fend for herself.  
Halfheartedly, Rei stood before her mother and told her the truth. She wrung her hands for the agonizing seconds that her mother didn't say anything, just stared at her in amazement.  
"You don't…"  
"No."  
"But you said…"  
"Yeah, I uh…lied." And then the world had surely come undone at the seams because Yuki Miharu shrugged it off and said,  
"That's fine."  
"I'm sorry…did you just say, 'fine'?" Rei cried.  
"Don't act so shocked. I knew this was going to happen." Yuki laughed, but Rei was dumbfounded.  
"You knew…"  
"Yes. You've said you were going to wear my wedding dress since you were a little girl."  
"And you brought it?" Rei goggled, hardly believing what was happening.  
"Of course." She smiled at her daughter.

Her mother was crying, Rei could see her even from half way down the room. Rei tried her best not to. Now was certainly not the time…although she did tear up despite her best efforts. When she finally made it to the steps of the stage, she was greeted by the smiling faces of her parents, the Queen, and her husband to be, who was clad in blood red. He was quite dashing in his crimson trimmed with black and gold. It only served to paint the unneeded picture of their absolute oppositeness. But he was stepping towards her eagerly before she even made it to her place.  
"Wait, are you…crying?" Rei whispered, alarmed as she saw the sparkle in the corner of his eye.  
"What? No!" He hissed back and then hastily scrubbed his face before anyone else could see. Rei tried really hard to suppress the little butterflies that were dancing in her stomach at that moment.  
Really…Kiba crying? Was this a dream, or was she really about to marry this man? This man who so irritated and overjoyed her at the same time. A man who fought by her side, both on his battlefield and on hers. They were absolute opposites, yes, but what better compliment could they make? The allure of a puzzle was in its matching pieces, and they were never the same. If she and Kiba had possessed the same angles, they never would have fit together. Yet they did—so completely.  
Lovingly, Rei took Kiba's hand, felt his sweaty palm mesh with hers and another wave of unconditional adoration washed over her. The guilt that had nearly driven her mad was easily sliding away, and she couldn't tell if she should even be upset about it or not because of the way he was looking at her…the way he was fixated on her face. She was the only thing in his world at that moment, and it dawned on her that something like this—something this true and vulnerable—was not something to feel guilty over. It was meant to be cherished…  
She got it now.  
The couple ascended the steps to meet Honou Miharu, who was waiting with a bowl in his hands.  
"Come, daughter of the sea. Come, son of the earth. Be cleansed." Honou dipped his fingers into the bowl, swirling around the salty ocean water. He then flicked the drops at his daughter's face three times: once for each family member. Rei's mother once told her that the cure for anything was salt water: tears, sweat, or the sea. Honou then turned to Kiba and did the same to him, only twice. Rei let herself believe that her eyes were stinging from the salt…even when she kenw that wasn't the case.  
It was a confusing feeling, being cleansed of your family. She was not losing them, they were not leaving her behind, yet…she had been washed of them, just as Kiba had been of his. They were new again, new and unattached. They had been prepared for each other, purified. With no ties elsewhere, they could start their lives together as solitary as the moon.  
As her father stepped aside, salt stinging his eyes as well, Rei's mother came forward with a towel and gently dried the couple's faces. She batted at Rei's cheeks like she was stroking the face of her baby girl and Rei, admittedly, lost it. Yuki dabbed at her cheeks as they ran and it occurred to Rei that her mother was going to be there to wipe away her tears, husband or not. Not even the ocean could erode the love of a mother. Yuki turned to Kiba once Rei had reclaimed herself and smoothed the towel over his face as well, slowly, methodically, like she was memorizing it. As if she was blind and she needed to understand the curve of his chin with her fingertips. She wanted to know him as well as she knew her daughter. She wanted to sense the man who had captured her heart so wholly. In turn, Kiba did not flinch away from the intimacy, instead he bowed his head to her, in respect, in service.  
Rei was in tears again.  
When Yuki Miharu had finished drying their faces (albeit Rei had ruined her work), Queen Tsume stepped forward with a different bowl. In it swirled a tantalizing red paint.  
"To be in my pack, little girl, you must earn your fangs…and I believe you have." Rei swallowed down the urge to smirk or fist bump her husband. Finally, after all these years, she hadn't disappointed the Queen. Tsume dipped two fingers into the red paint and then gingerly sketched out two jagged fangs on Rei's cheek, one on each side, until she matched the rest of clan Inuzuka; until she was one of them.  
Finally, the elder of House High Wolf stepped onto the platform, and a palpable silence covered the room. In all technicality, Tsuru Inuzuka still had the authority to call the whole wedding off, have Rei and her family shipped back to their little island forever…but as she hobbled onto the stage, she made no move to object. She came to stand before the couple and for a minute, the whole world went quiet. Her eyelids had folded over themselves so Rei couldn't meet her eyes, but that never stopped her from sensing Tsuru's sharp gaze. It was on her now, boring into the fangs on her cheeks.  
Assessing whether or not she was worthy of them. Inside her head, Rei was chanting, yelling at the top of her lungs: she had fought for this, bled for this, risked everything for this! She was worthy, she was worthy, she was worthy…even when Rei herself didn't think she was. After an eternity, Tsuru broodily bowed her head, signaling her approval. At the sign, two servants came forward and presented each of the couple with a wolf pelt. The fur was soft in Rei's hands as she thanked the man as he quickly backed away. The skin in her hand was a dark grey, like the thunderclouds that rolled over the hills. The pelt in Kiba's hands was white as snow save for the tips of the ears and paws, which were a jet black. A little naughty to all of Rei's nice, Kiba had joked.  
It was customary for clan Inuzuka to shroud their mate in the skin of their choice. Each selection had a meaning:  
There was the black wolf, the Nigh Stalker. He was the pack leader by strength alone and excelled in combat but had a weakness with people.  
There was the grey wolf she held in her hands, The Shriek. An alpha who supported their clan to the best of their ability, and could always be counted on to fight for others. Not as strong as the black wolf, but in Rei's opinion, more capable.  
There was the white wolf, the Purest Shard. A beta who knew only wisdom and clarity. Every decision was the right one, all factors were considered, but not all were cared for. Collateral damage was second nature and while they won the war, the battles were more so lost.  
There was the red wolf, the Singe. A beta who did not obey the rules of the pack, but was stronger than most. Although the ambition to be an alpha wasn't there (Rei figured they made this description for the House Red Deer but she never asked).  
And finally, the black and white wolf, the Harmony Walker. Smart, convicted, proud, strong…beta. Seeing that pelt in Kiba's hands made her toes tingle. Rei couldn't quite understand why this description of herself was so chaste, why seeing herself through Kiba's eyes enlightened her of what he thought of her. By choosing this wolf, the Harmony Walker, he was telling the world that he thought—no, knew—that she was smart, faithful, resilient, and his.  
Kiba recited the words of the prayer over Rei as he draped the pelt over her head and shoulders:  
"Spirit of the wolf, you who wanders the wild lands, you who stalks in silent shadows, you who runs and leaps between the moss covered trees, lend Rei Miharu your primal strength and the wisdom of your glowing eyes. Teach her to relentlessly track her desires, and to stand in defense of those she loves. Show her the hidden paths and the moonlit fields.  
Fierce spirit, walk with her in her solitude, howl with her in her joy, and guard her as she moves through this world…with me."  
The shroud felt like it hummed on her skin with its protection. Kiba's words filled each fiber with a prayer and a promise. He was her wolf, and he was all the protection she would ever need.  
In return, he bent so she could cover him with his pelt and repeated the same entreaty. Once they were both hidden in their fur, Elder Tsuru stretched out her hand. Both Rei and Kiba placed their left hands in hers and she said the words that would make them wed:  
"Do you alpha take on the responsibility of this beta, to protect and preserve for all time?"  
"I do." Kiba's voice cracked a little as he swore and a small laugh echoed in the crowd. Under his wolf pelt Rei saw his face go red, but luckily she was the only one who could see.  
"And do you beta swear to uphold the reign of your alpha, aligning yourself with them and only them for all time?" she turned her sharp gaze on Rei again and shivers crept up her spine.  
"I do." She answered quickly.  
"Very well, as elder of House High Wolf and grandmother of the Fanged Prince, Kiba Inuzuka, I herby induct Rei Miharu into the Inuzuka clan, and as such, Princess of House High Wolf." A cheer went up from the crowd as the couple turned and raised their clasped hands. "Now kiss her before I die of old age." Tsuru grumbled and glared at Queen Tsume like this was all her fault. In return, the Queen just grinned.  
Kiba wasted no time in pulling Rei to him and planting his lips against hers. It was a kiss, a vow, a seal—it was a lifetime of kisses all in one moment. A promise of all that was to come.  
A life she was worthy of.


	17. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura x OC

The very first moment Sumusu ever laid eyes on his wife, she was covered in blood. Thankfully it wasn't hers, but...even now, years later, the image lingered. Her patient was bleeding out, people were scrambling, shouting, but her expression-her face never shied from the serene look of surety. Sakura Haruno was a true Kunoichi, through and through. She was the _best_.

A year after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the diplomatic bonds between the villages had prospered since the alliance, and life was returning to normal...for those fortunate enough to have a normal to go back to. Sumusu could scarcely remember the last time so many foreigners had come to his village to see it elevated. Although the Kazekage still wasn't the most loved of the leaders, he held the respect of his people and his peers. A far cry from his childhood moniker of 'Demon of the Sand'.  
The first Chuunin exams held after the conflict were taking place in Kirigakure; a testament to just how far _they_ had come from their infamous 'Red Test'; The Academy exit exam that forced the younglings to kill one another before they were even pronounced Genin. This go around, every village had participants; Every village had a new generation who wanted to prove themselves, and Suna was no different. Sumusu counted at least eighteen Sand Genin eagerly terrorizing the island for their chance at promotion. He was accompanying the detail as a medic and pseudo chaperone. While he specialized in open wounds and was not fond of emergency field procedures, when the Kazekage asks you personally to go along, you don't say no. Even if Sumusu hated the look of an oozing laceration.  
Sakura, on the other hand, specialized in everything, and nothing ever phased her. It was during the preliminary battles before Phase II when he first caught his glimpse of pink hair. Holding preliminary fights between each Phase was almost customary at this point. It wasn't that the examiners had made the tests too easy, it was simply the fact that these children had lived through combat, had been forced to grow up far more quickly, and thus knew the cost of their strength. They were held on an island on the outskirts of the cluster, small and barren. It was perhaps a half a mile in diameter, and surrounding it, another half mile of water. On the circumference of this ring was a massive floating observation deck. It was built on stilts that dove far into the sea like the legs on a hundred cranes. Ships ferried contestants to and from the main islands while spectators leered at the railing, trying to catch a better view.  
One particular match between a girl from Iwa and a boy from Konoha had been a slaying. The red clad girl specialized in her village's earth style, while the boy from the leaf was water-proficient. The downfalls of computer generated randoms. One would assume that with all the natural resource, the boy would have stood a chance. It reminded Sumusu of the Chuunin exam turned surprise attack four years ago in Konoha. TenTen of Konoha against Temari of Suna. Pitching a weapon based fighter against a wind type? It was almost cruel, and this bout had been no different. The Iwa girl had ended the match by smashing the Leaf boy into the ground repeatedly until he was nearly unrecognizable. It was overkill and would most likely cost her points in some way or another, but the winner was clear. At the call, the Iwa girl sauntered away and a flash of lightning pink streaking towards the island caught Sumusu's eye. Even from his perch a mile away, he saw her presence stand out against the bleak land and choppy water. It was almost embarrassing to admit, but the first thing that popped into his mind had been a poem. Some little ditty he'd read in a book between shifts at the hospital and setting off on his morning runs along the village walls. It had been about Cherry Blossoms, _Sakura_ blooms. And now, as his jaw went slack at the dazzling sight of her, he swore on his oath as a ninja that it had been written about her. Entirely her.

_"Sweet cherry for the lips_

_So soft and divine_

_The lure of lust and luxuriousness,_

_yet strong and dense like wine_

_I dip closer to get a little near you_

_I dig deeper to get a wider view_

_of this. This sweet cherry touching mine_

_I'm lost for words so fill my time"_.  
(( /venus/))

It was a moment before he realized he was falling. Emotionally, sure. Sakura was a siren song atop an island in the middle of the ocean. She was the only swatch of color in a world of grey, the only star in a bleak, lightless sky. He couldn't even begin to describe her singularity, not until he'd slept on it at least. But physically-it took him longer than it should have to realize that, whether by lack of sea legs or his gawking, he'd lost himself over the railing of the deck. As he fell, destined for a great mortifying splash, Haruno and the other medics were trolling in, transporting the fighters. There was a split second, right before he hit, that he was eye level with her, and she gaped at him.  
Her eyes were the color of rusted copper, that intriguing green that captured attention and held it fast. He wondered if, when she was born, they were golden and over time they'd evolved like the ore. Or perhaps she had precious opals for eyes, a goddess in disguise. Either way they were a pleasing contrast to her hair. Both soft colors, yet both equally vibrant. Their awkwardly shared moment passed and Sumusu sank into the water like a lead weight. He knew how to swim, although he rarely put it into practice. There weren't many pools in Suna, and this was, admittedly, the first time he'd seen the ocean. Coming in on the barge from the Land of Wind had been an exasperating ordeal-regardless of the stunning view. One of the Suna Genin, Yowai, became violently sea sick not ten minutes into the journey. Her teammates had dutifully picked her up and carried her below, but not before she'd lost her lunch all over the main deck. The ocean was an arena none of them had ever encountered. Even though the students had prepared themselves for weeks; submerging themselves in horse troughs, wading into nearby oases, or costing their parents a fortune in water bills. Even with all that, they were still rendered speechless at the vastness of it. Like how the sky skimmed the water and slashed across the world in a sharp definite horizon. Or the shade of blue so deep that is swallowed the light of the sun, only to disperse it like a roll of jeweled fabric. Sumusu had once read it described as such: a sea of diamonds. It glittered and refracted, concealing its depths and hidden treasures...or perhaps the _sunken_ treasures Sumusu was floating past now.  
He drifted parallel to one of the stilts that erected the platform. Barnacles were spreading up the wooden leg like a disease, with colorful tentacles of yellow, green, and pink protruding from the top like wild hair. His surroundings felt dreamlike, but _forget_ the fact that he couldn't breathe. Drowning would probably be more peaceful than going back up to face his humiliation. Still-  
He didn't have time to contemplate further when he heard a muted splash and then, suddenly, rough hands were grabbing his shoulder. Holy sands! Haruno was barefoot and coat-less. She grabbed hold of Sumusu's shoulder and jerked upwards. Her hands were childlike in contrast and he was surprised to find her so small. Still, even for her frame, she yanked at him with unnatural strength. Her cheeks bubbled and her hair hovered around her head like a moon halo. She was an irresistible pastel mermaid and he, a damned sailor traipsing through her world. She dragged him up and up with little protest from him. He was captivated by the sight of her and simply suppressed the thought of what fate lay above the water.

What an idiot he was! Falling off a pier, struck dumb by the sight of a beautiful woman. Kankurou was going to demolish him! Just as their heads broke the salty surface, a cacophony of more splashes and more bubbles erupted around them. He tried to turn and see what they were but Haruno refused to give him an inch and pulled him up and above the water. Sumusu sucked in a deep burning breath. Oh, yeah. Air. His arms and legs unconsciously began to flow, keeping him buoyant. The thought crossed his mind that he should pretend that he couldn't tread water so no one would know that he could swim but didn't. It would also force Haruno to grab him again now that she'd let him go. But alas, he realized with a sigh, he had more pressing matters. The other splashes were all eighteen Suna Genin tumbling into the ocean after him.  
"What the hell?" Haruno shouted.  
"Sumusu!" Yowai cried and flailed in the water. He quickly responded by gliding over and catching hold of all her limbs. It was like reigning in an octopus and he couldn't help but laugh when he finally calmed her.  
"Calm down. You have to relax to swim."  
"You're one to talk." Someone muttered off to his side and Sumusu turned to eye Haruno, surprised. The other Genin excitedly swam about like dogs chasing fishing lines. After another moment, there were more splashes around the platform ring and more Genin in the water. The seriousness of the exams and the last battle washed away with the salt. Over the loud speaker up above, a proctor announced a short break, a quick refuel. Students were laughing and splashing each other as Sumusu caught sight of Haruno hauling herself back into the boat with the boy, who looked more upset about missing the pool party than he did about his wounds.  
"Miss Haruno!" Sumusu found himself calling and swimming over to the boat as well. "Let me accompany you."  
"Sorry, medical personnel-"  
"Sumusu Funseki." He announced and offered his hand up to her. "Suna medic." She eyed him suspiciously, in a way that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "And thank you," he added quickly, like an after thought, "for saving me."  
Like his 'thanks' had dispelled her, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him dripping into the boat.  
"It's what I do." She muttered and moved back over to the boy.

* * *

He was tall and lean and dripping all over her things. His bleached white hair hung in his eyes, and he was soaked to the bone, but at least he wasn't drowning. Sakura cranked the motor and steered the three of them towards one of the berths at the base of the observation ring. As they ferried, the same proctor from before announced over the loudspeaker that the break was over and the next contestants were chosen.  
"Now," She began when they'd docked, directing all of her attention to the boy. "I've healed the majority of your major injuries but you still have-"  
"You can't take me to the hospital! Not yet!" He cried, clutching his arm with a wince. A wound she'd healed in a hurry opened on his shoulder. Before she could reposition herself, Sumusu took up the space on the side of the boy and began to dress down his wound. His falling into line propelled Sakura back into her element. He was a medic, she was a physician.  
"Why not?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.  
"Tsumugu is up next! He's my teammate!" An old memory, dredged up from the bottom of her heart, appeared in her mind's eye. A memory of she, Naruto, and Sasuke, all together, taking their first exams. Their preliminary matches. Even after she'd been knocked out by Ino's punch, if someone had tried to cart her off before she could root for the boys...there would have been hell to pay. That and, there would have been no one there to explain to Naruto how Chakra worked.  
Sakura looked at Sumusu as he finished his work on the boys arm. The wound was stitched and dressed impressively. His bright red eyes met hers, snared her, captivated her. For a moment, she was propelled down the rabbit hole of memories with another set of red eyes: Ice mirrors and needles, bells and encroaching darkness. The Goddess...the loneliness. When the familiar abyss unfurled in her belly, Sakura shut it all down. She tore her eyes away from the Sand nin and back to the boy, whose gaze was equally intense, yet blue.  
Like Naruto's.  
Sakura cut the engine in the berth without another word and waved the boy off. He jumped up excitedly and flew up the steps just in time to catch the fight. "But you better come by after!" Sakura shouted after him, knowing it was probably pointless. She remembered what it felt like to feel invincible.  
An awkward cough behind her brought Sakura back to the other man in the boat. He was sitting on the edge coolly, massaging the palm of his hands with his thumbs, but her trained eye could see the tension beneath his crust. His red eyes skipped up to meet hers again, almost uncertainly. They were the only thing that gave away his unease. "You're free to go as well…Fensaki, was it?" Sakura guessed, realizing she hadn't actually been paying attention when he introduced himself. His response huff was so reticent that it reminded her of herself.  
" _Funseki_ , but close enough." Gently, but quickly, he clamored out of the boat, leaving her standing among the bloody bandages and soiled packs of medicine. Her natural habitat, she supposed. Risking another glance as he ascended the steps back up to the platform, Sakura was mildly surprised to see his long white braid swinging down past his waist. The view made her more acutely aware of the rough ends of her own hair, stabbing just below her earlobe.  
She missed her long hair.  
But long hair was not battle conducive. Long hair could be used against you…just like it had been used against her.  
"And Funseki," She heard herself saying. The man stopped and turned back to her, a little something sparking in his eyes that she chose to ignore. "Stay away from the railing." His grin was sheepish as he nodded and disappeared up the steps.

" _No. Stop. Shut up..._ are you telling me you're actually complaining about that smoking hot sand guy? With the hair?" Ino slammed her drink down on the bar, causing a bigger scene than Sakura wanted to deal with at the moment.  
"I'm not complaining, just...considering." Sakura spun her cup around on its bottom edge, empty since her last sip over an hour ago. She hadn't let Ino refill it and feigned tradition when Ino told her to pour one herself.  
"Considering what? The cheek bones on that boy could cut glass! If you don't take his offer, I sure as hell will!" Ino announced.  
"It wasn't you who got the poisonous gift, now was it?" Sakura glowered.  
"Oh come on! Don't blame him, he didn't know. It's not his fault you're so damn unapproachable." Sakura huffed. Unapproachable wasn't exactly how she would describe herself. She flopped her arms on the bar and dropped her head. It wasn't like Sumusu _wasn't_ attractive. Her memories drifted deep down to the door in her heart that she kept locked tight. He was good looking, and she was good looking. He was a medic, she was a medic. He was a shinobi, she was a kunoichi. They had parallels, but...was he her type? There was a loud knock at that door in her chest as she tentatively allowed herself to answer that question.

What _was_ her type?  
Well, starting off easy, she liked tall men. It was half the reason she never bothered to take Naruto's affections seriously. It's no fun when the guy is a foot shorter than you. Plus he already had someone who loved him.  
Sakura liked strength. A man who was able to keep up with her. That one held it's own caveat, because, well...she _was_ a Sanin. Not many could keep up with her, plus she was stronger than every man she knew so...there was that as well.  
She liked men who were mysterious. Word vomit was an instant disqualification, one she'd adopted after the war and her fame. A lot of people loved her, but confessing it upon their first meeting was ridiculous. Love had to be cultivated...  
That was another one: commitment. Since she was twelve years old, Sakura had dedicated herself to the Shinobi way. She trained and battled her way to the top of the totem pole, and no _boy_ was going to get in her way. She was married to her job, her work. The hospital was her sanctuary. If he didn't understand how to pray in it, he had no business being her partner.  
Her image of herself was the last straw as the banging on the door of her heart burst forth. ' _Since you were twelve years old?_ ' the memories seemed to taunt. ' _Don't lie. Who consumed your every waking thought when you were twelve? For that matter, who consumes your heart even now?_ ' The boy of her past materialized in her mind before she could muster up the will to banish him.  
_Sasuke_.  
There was no use in denying that he would never be interested in her. He'd left and come back, left and come back again. But it was never for her. Sakura had never ever been a priority to him. Even after they saved the god damned world together. He just left on his journey of self-discovery and...  
and she was tired of waiting for him to return from this one. What more could he have possibly wanted? She had everything, was the best at everything. She could have -would have- given him anything he asked for,  
had he just asked.  
Had he just spoken to her.  
Had he just _looked_ at her. But he never did, and she was doomed to be the third wheel of he and Naruto's bromance for the rest of her life.  
"I know you're thinking about him." Ino said quietly. It was a drastic change from her earlier outbursts. Her voice held no trace of its past jealousy -Sai had seen to that- but it still mirrored Sakura's weariness. The two of them had grown tired of being ignored, but only one of them had done anything about it. "Do you know how I can tell?" She asked.  
"How?" Sakura croaked, face still buried in her arms.  
"Because you look ready for battle: shoulders tense, arms flushed, grip tight." Sakura immediately relaxed her shoulders only to realize that they were indeed coiled. "He always put us on edge, ready to prove, fight, argue, chase. It was like we always had to be on our A game to justify that we were worthy of him." Ino continued softly. "But have you considered that after all that you sacrificed...Sasuke may no longer be worthy of you?" Sakura didn't raise her head. She didn't want to acknowledge how true Ito's words rang. She definitely didn't feel treasured when he was around, and only emptiness when he left again. Tsunade had drilled it into her time and time again that some little boy couldn't make up the entirety of Sakura's self worth, but...it was easier said than done. "Forgive the sand guy for his mess up." Ino said as she waved for her bill. "And take him up on his offer."

* * *

Sumusu wished he could bury himself alive. Throwing himself into the ocean would be too ironic. He needed a worse form of death to surpass the devastating humiliation he was feeling. His fall from grace played back to him over and over: Yowai shoving the exotic looking blue flower into his hands, the general look of mischief passed between all the boys as Sumusu bravely marched up to Sakura's table at dinner. He'd presented her the flower under the guise of thanking her for saving his life, but then all hell broke loose. Sakura took one look at the offering, gasped, and then tackled him to the ground. A scuffle ensued—other medics joined in. Sumusu definitely grabbed something he shouldn't have. But he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was going on until a Kiri medic encased his whole arm in ice with a jutsu, and shipped he and whoever else was involved to quarantine for the night. The flower Yowai had picked for him was one of Kiri's deadliest native plants. Sumusu had literally offered the girl of his dreams a death sentence.  
There was a small knock on the door and Sumusu jumped, startled from his thoughts. He glanced at the clock and wondered who was visiting him at two a.m. The nurse had only left a little bit ago, taking the good news that they weren't infected with her. Being sick was the least of his worries. But…Sands! What if it was a Leaf ANBU come to interrogate him? Sumusu tensed when the door slid open without his response, but was even more shocked when Sakura was the one who entered. She lingered at the door awkwardly as it slid closed with an earth shattering _'click'_. So she came to dispose of him herself! He should have seen this coming. His apprehension grew with each passing second that she stood there and didn't speak. Her eyes were roaming over him, like she was searching for something in his face. A confession, perhaps? Maybe he should come right out and proclaim his innocence, that he wasn't trying to poison her, he had been trying to…to…  
"How's the girl?" Her voice lit up the room like a pop of color on canvas. The room had been as dark and dreary as his mood but her presence seemed to chase the shadows away.  
"The doctors say she will be fine. She'll be able to compete in Phase II tomorrow." He answered dutifully. Like his response had given her permission, Sakura stepped towards his bed, fleeing the safety of the door.  
"And you?" She asked tentatively.  
"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. No big deal…" He joked but then trailed off.  
"Oh, good…" She found the stool beside the bed and sat down, like she was his doctor coming in for a visit. Once the pleasantries were through, Sumusu couldn't think of anything to say to her. His degradation was still beating in his ears like a war drum and nothing he came up with was breaking through the rhythm. Finally, and he could tell exactly when the question came to her by the glint in her eye, she asked, "Do you understand what happened?"  
It was demeaning, sure, but also a welcome push in the direction of normalcy. She was a doctor explaining possible reactions to a known pathogen. He was a patient, listening to her diagnosis.  
"The flower was poisonous." He answered obediently.  
"Yes. It's called the _Karakuram Orchid_. The petals produce a specific type of neurotoxin oil called Botulinum toxin."  
"Botu…" Sumusu fumbled over the pronunciation, earning the smallest of smiles from Sakura.  
"Botulinum. It's a group of neurotoxins consisting of eight distinct compounds, one for each chakra gate."  
"A toxin specifically formulated to the signature of a chakra gate?" Sumusu asked, skeptical. He didn't know such a thing existed. Sakura nodded excitedly, like he'd asked her to describe one of her favorite things.  
"Crazy, right? It increases the production of this bacteria called _Clostridium botulinum_ that causes muscular paralysis. But the weird thing about it is that Kiri has been using the oil to treat dystonia and spasticity disorders for years."  
"They've narrowed down a dosage to have beneficial uses from a poison that eats chakra?"

The two of them went back and forth for quite a while. Sumusu had a limited knowledge of toxicology, having never needed it in his field work, but Sakura specialized in it. The intricacies of poisons astounded her. She described the molecules like they were ballerinas in an opera, pirouetting in perfect sync to create a masterpiece of deadly proportions. After awhile, all the tension had eased away and her smile became genuine. There was a lull that Sumusu took as his opening.  
"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow?"  
"Dinner?" She asked, as he seemed to catch her off guard.  
"Sure," He sputtered, thinking she was going to deny him. "The kids will be off in the ocean somewhere and neither of our services will be required until day three. I figured we could…" His tongue got in the way of his words and he fell silent. He really shouldn't have said anything! They had a good thing going and he just went and ruined it! Maybe if he—  
"How about dinner the day after tomorrow? I have some appointments tomorrow that I can't work around easily, and it will give you time to prepare."  
"Prepare?" He stuttered out.  
"I'll go on a date with you, Funseki, but I don't do lame dinners and shows. All good strategies need time and planning, so that's what I'm giving you. You better come up with something good." His jaw must have hit the bed because she stood in triumph and made for the door. Words spewed through his mind in an attempt to find something to say to keep her from leaving, but in the end she paused in the door.  
"I'll see you later…Sumusu." She smiled sheepishly. In surrender, Sumusu nodded and swallowed.  
"Later, Sakura."

Sumusu started searching the moment the sun came up. Sakura had left his room at four am and he hadn't slept a wink after. What would she define as a good date? What wasn't lame? How would she feel about this or how would she feel about that? There was so much pressure to get it right! If he screwed this up he could miss his entire chance with her!  
First things first: he'd asked her to dinner so she was expecting to be fed. Easy first goal. But what did Sakura eat? Human food, duh! She wasn't an animal! Or was she...  
Sumusu face palmed. Calm down, he kept telling himself. It's just like she said: this was just like a mission, so think through it critically. Sakura was most likely living off of hospital cafeteria food and ration packs, both of which were very familiar to him, seeing as he did nearly the same thing. There was no time to leave between shifts to get something to eat and there was never any energy left after to cook.  
So what about a home cooked meal? That's a great idea, save for the obvious fact that they weren't home! Okay, working around that...did he know anyone in Kiri? He racked his brain as he trudged through the dimly lit streets. Maybe he met someone at a medical seminar? Or at the embassy in Suna? He knew for certain that he met a whole platoon of Kiri shinobi during the war but he'd be damned if he could remember any of their names. The early morning mist of Kirigakure collected on his eyelashes and hair, like he'd gone for another dip in the meantime. Dip! That was it! Sumusu took off towards the training barracks where the rest of the guest had been housed for the exams. Kankurou would surely know a Kiri shinobi who could help him out!  
"Naw man, I got no one." The puppet master yawned as he leaned against the wall beside his door. The barracks were rather traditional, with a suite of rooms with a porch surrounding a pristine rock garden.  
"You don't remember a single one?" Sumusu groaned.  
"I mean, I remember them all, but none of them are going to let you come in and cook dinner for Haruno. Not when they all want her too." A sudden and unexpected anger flared in Sumusu's gut at the thought of her being so coveted. It was a possessive sort of thing that surprised him. Kankurou must have seen it too because he huffed out a laugh.  
"Why don't you ask Ino?"  
"Whose Ino?" Sumusu asked.  
"Ino Yamanaka, she's Sakura's best friend. Her current love interest fought in my division during the war. Maybe he could get Kiri or one of the other guys to sympathize enough to lend you their house."  
"That's brilliant!" Sumusu cried and vigorously shook Kankurou's unoffered hand. "Thanks so much, sir!" And he ran off before Kankurou could right himself.  
"Sheesh, what's with him and Temari falling for leaf ninja?"  
Sumusu found Ino Yamanaka at the medic tent, grounding down herbs with a mortar and pestle. The thought crossed his mind as to why she was up so early but it was rushed away with all the things he wanted to ask her about Sakura. It never occurred to him that she had a best friend who was also a Shinobi, and _also_ a famed botanist.  
"Miss Yamanaka." He collected himself enough to address her formally. When her pale blue eyes drifted up to him, her whole expression blossomed into an ecstatic smile.  
"Well if it isn't the merman!" There was a short deadpan that followed as Ino laughed at her own joke. Sumusu just figured that all greatness must be accompanied with a little bit of madness. Just look at the Kazekage for example.  
"What can I do for you, Starfish?" Ino asked playfully as she went about her work. He had full access to this tent, there was really no reason for her to stop.  
"I…I have some questions for you." He stuttered out.  
"Questions? For _me_?" Her blonde eyebrow arched quizzically.  
"About Saku—Haruno." A brief moment passed for Ino to consider before she put all the pieces together.  
" _HOLYNARUTOSNOJUTSU_ —She said yes!" Squealing ensued and it was all Sumusu could do to keep her from bursting out of the tent singing his praises.  
"I just need—" He tried but she was waaaay ahead of him.  
"Of course! Anything you need! What's your plan?"

Ino was currently dating Sai, who was in Kankurou's surprise division during the war, alongside a Kiri shinobi by the name of…Kiri. His mother had apparently not been very creative, but what Sumusu called him was easily overlooked. Kiri was not privy to Sakura's fan base and with a little monetary compensation on the side…  
_Voila!_  
Sumusu had a house for his home cooked meal. Kiri owned a quaint apartment on the fourth floor of a complex across the river from the barracks. It wasn't much: a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, but most importantly—a kitchen!  
Ino had become his most valuable asset. For all that day and most of the next, she helped him plan the perfect date. And after she had discretely spread the word about what was about to go down, she wasn't the only one helping. Kankurou had called in a few favors to have the necessary ingredients shipped in overnight, and Ino had made sure to mention all the foods Sakura didn't care for. Even the Mizukage herself had offered her dining room when someone finally got around to telling her. But Sumusu politely declined. Kiri's apartment felt more comfortable than the splendor of the Kage mansion.  
He was just thinking over the intricacies of dating a national treasure when Kiri's home clock chimed six. Sumusu's stomach instantly tied itself into a million knots. She would be there in an hour. As long as everything went according to plan.  
A gaggle of people had come to him with the perfect date, some he wasn't sure how he was supposed to put into action without at least a month of preparation. But after considering all of them, Sumusu found that Sakura would most likely enjoy the one he would enjoy: the simple one. His life was crazy enough as it was, between the hospital and missions. Sakura surely understood how little time she had to rest, to breathe. Sometimes he forgot to, so she must as well. His plan was to let her relax. His plan was that there was no plan. It was a bit of a gamble, offering up nothing as a result of all his planning, but she wouldn't see it coming, that was for sure.  
And cleaning her slate for the night was easier said than done. Sakura had her thumb in literally all of the pies. She was on the Kage detail, the Jounin exam medical team, she was hosting a seminar at the academy on medicinal herbs, was scheduled for a visit to the Village labs to be briefed on their new poisons, she even offered to run errands for Tsunade-sama when she came in to spectate Phase III with the Mizukage. Sakura never stopped! It was like she was constantly keeping herself as busy as possible, and Sumusu couldn't bring himself to lie and pretend he didn't know the reason. Everyone knew the rumors of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. But Ino had told him exclusively that whatever part he played in Sakura's life, it was over. He was now just their wandering Sanin, and he didn't deserve their village jewel.

Sumusu glanced down at the food he'd prepared, suddenly self-conscious. They were mostly Suna delicacies: _B'ssara_ , a rich soup of dried broad beans, topped with a swirl of olive oil, a sprinkling of cumin and bread fresh from the oven, traditionally served for breakfast but he didn't think Sakura would care; _Maafe_ , a dry stew cooked with chewy lamb, tomatoes, garlic, okra and groundnut; _Pealla_ , a saffron rice dish with some uncommon Kiri sea muscles mixed in, etc. It was food he'd grown up eating with his family. He knew Sakura had been to Suna many times but, he guaranteed she had never had food like this. He stood abruptly and started to pace along Kiri's living room.  
Sakura had been many places many times. She'd circled the world and back while Sumusu had barely been to Konoha. That wasn't entirely true...the war had taken him to more places than he had ever ventured himself, but he didn't count those experiences. The lands he'd fought through were not the true versions of themselves. Not while they were perverted into a world wide battle field. In reality, he'd seen the crystalline snow of Yuki stained red with blood, the dunes of his homeland scorched by fire, Konoha reduced to a pile of smoking rubble. He'd been to those places but, he had not _seen_ then. And really, what had there been to see with your head ducked out of the way of whizzing kunai and wounds leaking from the enemy. Sands and snow couldn't even penetrate the panicked haze that drenched that week.  
So he wanted to go back. Return to those once beautiful scenes and relive their beauty as it was meant to be...and he had the overwhelming urge to share that with Sakura. He wanted to hear the thousands of stories she probably had to tell, and he wanted to make some of their own. Sands! What he wouldn't give to be a chapter in her saga of 1,001 Nights. He cursed at himself gruffly, and started to wind the ends of his hair through his fingers.  
He sounded like a twit. A lovesick, pining, twit.

The plan was that after Sakura's meeting, Kankurou would be the one to meet her and give her Kiri's address. Sumusu had wanted to go himself but, Ino had convinced him that it would ruin the ' _air of adventure_ '. So he continued to pace and call himself names as the seconds ticked by. If they went any slower, he would swear they were going backwards. All the things Kankurou could be saying to her right then skittered through his mind; the most embarrassing things his friend could reveal. Sumusu being pranked by the children in the hospital or the time he got drunk and missed the dart board, putting a hole through Temari's fan. Between those and all that went down in Kiri, Sakura would probably think him a gullible klutz.  
Finally, his queasiness developed into full blown hysteria as the clock struck seven...and he waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
Sumusu stared blankly at the food on the table as the steam evaporated and cooled to lukewarm.  
Had Kankurou not found her? Had she changed her mind about him? Was she lost? Was this all an elaborate set-up? Maybe he really _was_ a gullible fool...  
Seven turned to seven-thirty and then to eight. The food was cold now, but his eyes were stuck on the door. Was she really...not going to come? Eight-thirty, nine. Blinking did nothing to save his dry eyes.

With a great sigh, sloughing off the rejection, he stood, knees popping, and cleared the table. Nine turned to ten as he slipped into his sandals and shut off the lights. Kiri was going to have the most delicious food for days thanks to the leftovers. He shut the door quietly behind him. The barracks across the river were all brightly lit and alive, while the apartment porch seemed deserted in comparison. Most of them were probably waiting up to see how his date had gone. Jokes on them...they would be sorely disappointed when they learned he'd been stood up. The porch felt like a column of loneliness against the joy of the barracks. It was still and quiet, a small pocket of muted rejection. But he sucked in a big breath. Just keep it together for a little longer. A minute, ten minutes, a half hour. If he broke it down into manageable goals, he wouldn't drown in it. One foot in front of the other. He could sob in his futon later. The guys were waiting. They would tell him it was alright and then it really would be. He turned to the entrance that led to the world of the living, only to be snared by the stillness again.  
She was there.  
Sitting on the top step, her back to him, as she faced the stars. Funny, he'd forgotten there were stars in the lonely place. But was he dreaming? Had she really come? The bowls of his T _ajeen_ clinked, sliding around in the bags on his arms. He'd just thrown them in haphazardly in his hurry to leave. The thought of chipping them gave him premonitions of being beaten senseless by his mother. But it was that one little noise that seemed to bring Sakura to life. Slowly, she turned back to finally see him and all of Sumusu's thoughts of food containers and mothers disappeared. _Tears_. She was crying. He nearly dropped the damned _Tajeen_.  
"Sumusu?" She muttered and glanced down at the watch on her wrist. It didn't seem to read what she thought it would as she let out a squeak of surprise. "Since when is it ten!?"

* * *

Ten o'clock! Sakura jumped to her feet in horror. She could have sworn she just sat down! Sumusu stood dazed in the shadow of the hall overhang, his arms full of fabric grocery bags. He was staring at her like she had just run out of the sky, having hopped on the back of the stars to make it there...although at this point it wasn't even fashionably late. Kankurou had come to get her at seven, meaning she had literally been sitting there for three hours! Doing what? Stalling? Sleeping? Day dreaming? But by the look on Sumusu's face, she knew that he wasn't going to believe any of those excuses. The back of her hand came back damp when she scrubbed her face. There was no way he hadn't seen...or wouldn't ask about it. It immediately put her at odds with the guilt she was feeling for missing his dinner.  
"Funseki-Blazes! I am so sorry. I can't even...Kankurou gave me the address and I came after my meeting, but..." She somehow managed to dam the word vomit as it flowed from her mouth, but his expression didn't seem to change. Could he really be that upset? It wasn't like he'd spent days preparing, Ino would have told her so. Sumusu had probably done what all the other guys had: thrown something together at the last minute that involved ramen, sake, or darts. "I had another appointment at eight, which I apparently missed anyway...I was only going to stay the hour. I got here a little early so I sat down and...I-"  
"Your meeting was taken care of." His voice was quick and soft, a look slowly covering the shock she'd seen before.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You told me to prepare, so I prepared." Nonchalance danced through his words, but just like before, she could see the tension in the way he set his jaw and gripped his bags.  
"I don't..." Sakura managed, not understanding what he meant.  
"All of your meetings and appointments for tonight and tomorrow were taken care of. I called in every favor I could and indebted myself to plenty more. Tomorrow morning is yours. You can sleep in or take a bath. You can do whatever you want but, please...please tell me why you were crying."

"I was...I _wasn't_." She denied and quickly looked for a way out of this horribly awkward situation. "So you made dinner? I didn't realize you could cook." He nodded in response to her question but he was, by no means, distracted by it. "Whose house even _is_ this?" She tried again, but he was having none of it.  
"A friend's. Why are you dodging the question?" His face held almost an upset look, like he was mad that she was lying to him, but what could he possibly care?  
"I'm not dodging anything-"  
"I waited 45 hours for you to be here. Some explanation would be appreciated."  
"I told you, I'm sorr-"  
"I don't care why you only wanted to stay the hour, or why you thought you should wait until the last possible moment to come in. But I do care that you came in tears. So please, tell me why." His face was sincere and she clammed up tight, scrambling for an answer that wasn't an excuse.  
Why was she crying?  
Because the idea of this scared her. Because there had never been anyone else but Sasuke. She'd never said yes to any of the other guys who had asked: Naruto, Lee, Sai (sort of). They were never given the time of day because she had always had her goal. Now, suddenly, she just randomly said yes to this stranger. This _dude_ -all because Ino had gotten her drunk and said those things...  
Those very _very_ true things.  
Sakura was crying because, well, it was the end of an era, and beginnings were even more intimidating than endings. All of that and more surged through her head, but none of it made it past her lips. She'd waited too long, she no longer knew how to share or how to give anyone a chance. But Sumusu just kept looking at her.  
She had everything and nothing to say, and he was an unknown, an interloper. She didn't owe him an explanation, _especially_ when this was all his fault to begin with. When still nothing was said and the silence had stretched too long, she straightened her spine and prepared to bluff her way out of it, when-  
"Then would you still like to have dinner?" Sakura could tell the exact moment the thought came to him by the gleam in his eye. But what surprised her most of all was that he meant it.  
"Wait, you still..." She blinked, the gusto completely draining from her sails.  
"It'd be a waste to leave all this food." He gestured to the bags on his arms good-naturedly, and something clinked. It was as if he'd heard everything that she'd said in her brain and thought it was all nice and neat, and made perfect sense. But none of this was neat, her Inner Sakura roared! It was a shit storm! And like he'd heard that too, Sumusu stepped back towards the apartment, like he was...guiding her. Not only had she stood him up on his date, she showed up crying over an ex she never had, refused to tell him about it, and then blatantly told him she had been trying to skip out early on purpose...and he was _okay with it_!  
What was she supposed to do? Actually go in with him? Eat with him? Hang out? Talk medicine into the dead of night? Find out why he pretended he didn't know how to swim by early morning? Essentially, spend the night with this guy, this newcomer, who wasn't Sasuke?  
Sakura took a tentative step forward and tested her shoulders-loose. Did she feel treasured? Well, he had cleared her entire schedule to be with her. Who else would have gone through the hassle? Easy, no one. She couldn't even clear her _own_ schedule!  
But in the end, her stomach was the ultimate decider as it let out a seismic grumble at the most inopportune time.  
"I guess...dinner would be nice." She mumbled and followed him in.


	18. Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee x OC

It just didn't make sense for her to _not_ tell him. Not telling him was like crawling back into that cocoon she'd burst forth from like a butterfly. All the things she'd seen while under the influence of the Infinite _Tsukuyomi_ , the whole life she had experienced...was she really going to waste the opportunity to have it?  
Her back hit the tree with a heavy sigh as she slid down to the dirt. Her feet hurt, her legs hurt, her stomach hurt, her arms hurt, her hands hurt, her heart hurt. Against the same tree, Lee slumped down beside her. He didn't say anything, which wasn't like him, but she could tell he was exhausted anyway. And she knew that his heart hurt as well. Across the field she could see the medic tent they had erected on the battle field after everything was over. She knew that a familiar green jumpsuit was on one of those stretchers right now, never meant to do jumping-jacks again. TenTen was helping take stock of supplies and loose weaponry but Katsu could see her hands shake from across the field. Her heart...  
They had lost Neji, their teammate, their third. Neither of them would ever be whole again. Maybe that was why Lee had yet to say anything. But also maybe, that was why he'd come to her. For years she had been a satellite around Team Gai, hovering around their teamwork, interrupting their glories, or consoling their losses. To her, Neji had been their aspiration. TenTen was their anchor and Lee was their courage, but Neji had brought them into reality and given them a team. He had not needed them to succeed on the battlefield, but he had needed them to be his family. And that was perhaps the worst of it...they gave Neji the family he always wanted, and he sacrificed himself for it. He gave up everything for them.  
"Lee?" Katsu whispered. Wouldn't it be a waste of that sacrificed if she didn't tell him now?  
"Yes?" Lee answered, but there was no brash undertone of sunshine in it. The Eternal Springtime of Youth had cloudy skies this day.  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." She stared hard at her toes, wondering why the words were coming so easy now. She'd been trying to utter them for five years, yet now, surrounded by an enormous ending, she somehow found the courage to start a beginning.  
But it wasn't courage, exactly. It was an abrupt facing of reality. Both of them had nearly died. Going a step further, they had _lost_. The ultimate spell had been unleashed upon the world and they'd been hypnotized by it. What greater failure was there to go through such an ordeal and then still lie to yourself afterwards?  
"What is it?" Lee responded, lifelessly. She glanced at him then, that mop of black hair framing his blank face. She leaned forward to get a better look at him, while also trying to catch his eye, but his gaze was glued to the destruction before them. After the Tree had been destroyed, all the Shinobi had climbed from the rubble and made camp. They regrouped, they cataloged supplies, they passed out rations. It was like the entirety of those ten square miles was placed on autopilot. They didn't want to think, they didn't want to sleep. They were still not used to the idea that it was over. They had lost, but somehow, it was over. So fires had dotted the landscape when night fell and there was no need to assign guard duty. Very few found the will to shut their eyes. Katsu had been the same. She huddled beside TenTen and let the Kunoichi squeeze her hand until it felt like every bone would break.  
This was real. This was real. This ground, this fire, this hand, this night... _this_ was what was real. Nothing in the Genjutsu had been. No one spoke of what they'd seen, not when it was still so fresh. And it made sense...Katsu had seen exactly what she always wanted: She was strong, she was beautiful, she was with Lee, and they had wonderful bowl-cut hairstyled children. It was everything she'd ever wanted and more. More because...  
She lived it. She held them. She sang them to sleep every night, brushed their hair, taught them how to throw a kunai. She impressed Gai with her Youthful spirit and beat TenTen in a sparring match. She'd fallen asleep every night next to her husband whom she spent the rest of her life with. She watched herself get married, lay with her husband, bear her children, grow old together. The entirety of a life she could have if she just... _spoke_. Never had her path been so painfully contingent upon her next action. The life she'd lived in the illusion was just within her grasp. Everything she ever wanted...if she just told him.  
"Ever since...before I...you..." The emotions crowded around on her tongue and nothing came out how it was supposed to. She could see it now, her whole destiny slipping away because she got tongue-tied. She tried again, "The whole time I've...when we first...I could never..."  
Everything she ever wanted, and all she had to do was _speak_!  
"I lov-"  
"Lee!" TenTen's voice reached them from the supply tent. She was waving at them tiredly. "Come help!" Gently, Lee's shoulder shifted and brushed against Katsu's. It was solid and warm, just like it had always been, and then he started to pull away.  
"Perhaps you need time to find the words. When you are ready, come and find me." Lee said as he stood and took his warmth with him. Katsu scrambled. She had the words! She had a lifetime of words! It was just that none of them seemed to work when he was looking at her like that! There was no sparkle in his eyes, no fire! He was not the Lee that she'd grown up with, or the Lee that she loved. Desperation coursed through her as she jumped to her numb feet.  
She had to get that Lee back. The one from her memory, the one from the dream. His heart was broken, but hers would break as well if he walked away from her now. She didn't want to hover around him anymore. She didn't want to be his satellite or intruder or counselor. She wanted to be his star, his fourth, his conspirator. She was tired of being Katsu the Friend. She wanted to be Katsu, his lover.  
So she grabbed his hand before he could walk away from the life she always wanted, and she told him exactly what she felt. Every emotion on her tongue exploded as she pulled him to her and planted her lips on his.  
He needed his spark back, so she would light it.  
His fire was out, so she would ignite it.  
His heart was broken, so she would mend it.  
His body was tired, so she would revive him.  
His spirit was strained, so she would free him.  
She would not be Katsu the Other, anymore!

He panicked under her intensity, and there was something to be said about that. But when she pulled back, his gaze was fixed on her, and only her.  
"I love you, and now is not the time, but I don't care." She said clearly. "I do not want to lose you to this."  
Airily, she felt his hand brush against her cheek in response. He cupped her face ever so carefully, his big round eyes searching. It occurred to her that neither of them probably knew what they were doing, but it didn't matter when the resolve glittered into his eyes. He laid his forehead against hers and she wound her arms around his back.  
"I do not think my heart can handle anymore." He whispered, his lips hovering over hers. Of course, that was to be expected. Now had not been the most auspicious time, but no other situation would have made her point. He wouldn't have appreciated the gravity had he been in the full spirit of youth. He was here, boots on the ground, seeing her clearly like it was for the first time.  
"Let me pick up where your heart leaves off." She half prayed, half grinned.

They were in front of everybody. TenTen had called to them again, not realizing what was happening and people turned to see. He kissed her, or maybe she kissed him again. It was either his jubilance or her impatience, either way.  
Whoops and cheers went up around them and they were suddenly pulled apart. Katsu reached for Lee wildly, a feral fear spiking through her-but it was just TenTen...and Kiba, and Ino, and Hinata, and Shino, and Shikamaru, and Choji, and Iruka-sensei, and Kankurou, and Temari...the list went on as people flocked to them.  
It was the love, Katsu realized as the girls started to squeal and go on and on. They wanted to share in the love. It must have been devastating for some of them to wake from the Tsukuyomi and find that their deepest desires would never come true. They might have abandoned all hope had they not been reminded. Katsu scribbled a silent prayer on her heart as she smiled at the girls and giggled. She thanked her lucky stars that her dream still had the ability to become a reality, and she was grateful that she was able to remind her friends of love.  
Because why else had they fought? What else was there to die for, but love? It would have been a waste of a sacrifice to not tell him.


	19. Heart Shaped Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi x OC

It was missions like these that made her doubt her ability to read him. He'd just slaughtered seven ninja but was smiling at her, like she should be impressed. Maybe under that mask he was sweating it, hoping that he hadn't scared her off, but he certainly didn't show it. Regardless of whether she was bothered by the blood on his face or not, there was no one Kamiko would have rather had by her side than Kakashi. They worked well together, picking up where the other left off, and she knew when not to tell him that there was a bit of human organ in his hair.  
"Moving on." She whispered as they snuck deeper into enemy territory. Kakashi kept to her left as they trudged through thigh-high water, darting behind trees and trying not to disturb the crocodiles. Approximately two clicks north was the castle. Inside was their target: the Lord. So far their only intelligence was that he was, in fact, not a Lord, but had taken up residence after killing the previous leader. Far be it for Kamiko to judge someone for actually wanting to reside in the Land of Swamps, but it was definitely making their jobs harder. It was times like this when she wished she had Saki with her. A Hyuuga could tell her before she stepped on a Cottonmouth. Kakashi just told her to hold back her screams as he disposed of it. She was bitter that he made her lead, but tactically, it'd saved their hides when they'd run into that sentry patrol that was not detailed in their intel. Kamiko, while proficient, wasn't necessarily the most talented Taijutsu ninja there was. But, as long as she could make an opening, Kakashi could come from behind and finish them off. It was why they worked well together; she was long range, and he was...well he was everything, but that was beside the point.  
Finally, after dodging another Copperhead, Kamiko and Kakashi spotted the castle wall. It was old and molded, like those who had built it hadn't meant for it to run through the heart of a swamp. The setting sun was starting to strain her eyes as she jumped forward and shoved her back to the wall. Kakashi was at her side in the next instant, and they both waited...  
Nothing.  
Just as their intel had suggested, this portion of wall was unguarded (mostly). Kakashi gave her a nod to proceed, he would be taking the lead from here, but she grabbed his arm before he could volley over the wall. Standard operating procedure dictated that when you are this close to mission completion, you do not waste time on words unless pertinent.  
'Don't do anything stupid.' She mouthed to him. The mask, that always clung so tightly to his face, seemed to distort his features as he tilted his head at her like one of his hounds. It was like he was saying,  
'When do I ever?' and she wanted to growl at him,  
'Always.' He patted her hand, but it was more to make her let go than to reassure her. And then he was over the wall with a leap, and she was following a hair width behind. There was a reason she hated these types of missions, especially with him.

Kamiko, born and raised in Konoha, had known of Kakashi her whole life. She knew the stories of the White Fang and his prodigy son. He was even supposed to have graduated with her class, but he was out before any of them could even make clones, and that boy never came back from ANBU. The man who took his place was placid and fake. Not like the stoic boy who loved Rin, or the boy who sobbed as he carved out his friend's eye. Kamiko assumed later that that boy was locked somewhere deep inside this new Kakashi, and she figured she would never meet him again. He smiled at things you're never supposed to smile at, and read things people their age weren't supposed to read.  
But being assigned missions with him was always a guaranteed success. To her, it felt like walking in and taking all of the credit for a coworker's effort, but Kakashi never complained. It was just missions like these that Kamiko hated taking with him. It wasn't the killing, that didn't bother her. She was a Shinobi after all. It was how he killed. Or rather, how easily he killed. ANBU apparently took more than just that little boy's innocence. It took his heart all together. And she'd watched him butcher an entire platoon of nin and then complain about getting dirt on his mask. She'd seen him step on the reaching hands of the fading, and ignore the cries of the dying. He became death and wore its mask in entirety until they passed those red and green gates of home.

Then, like it had never happened, he was Kakashi again. It unnerved and terrified her. She figured that maybe he was a sociopath, or maybe he was just confused, but either way, she hated watching the transformation. So this time, Kamiko told herself that she wasn't going to let him get swept up in the wave of adrenaline. There was only so many times someone could come back from the darkness. Surely he'd outlived his free passes out of hell. The idea had bounced around in her head for weeks but it was only as Kakashi went gliding down a dark corridor into the mansion, slicing enemies like clearing cobwebs, that she decided to take the plunge herself. She wasn't going to take credit for his work. She would do it.

The pair burst into the castle with less subtlety than intended and practically raced each other to the top floors. Kamiko stepped up her speed a notch once they'd cleared all the levels and brushed past her grey haired partner as he stopped to secure a side hallway. He saw her take the lead between gutting a man and beheading another and his eye widened, understanding what she was doing. He probably didn't understand the 'why' but she was too consumed with the 'how' to argue. Her specialties were long range ninjutsu and gejutsu. She was not trained in Kakashi's up close and personal kills. So she decided to improvise.

Kamiko skidded to a halt before the Lord's chamber door. It was ornately carved, depicting a swamp scene that she knew first hand was not as pretty as it was pictured. She threw the doors open, a less than tactful move, and found the man cowering behind an over turned tea table. He was middle age but balding and was dressed in beautifully expensive purple silk. His usurper Kanmuri was scrunched under him as he threw up both arms to shield himself from her.

Then she slammed the doors shut again.

"What are you—" Kakashi was at her side for an instant, then flipped to the other side to deflect incoming shuriken. If he was going to break SOP, than she was allowed to as well.

"Doing something stupid." She dropped to her knees and smashed her hands through a complicated set of hand seals. When the final order was signed, the life of the swamp outside seemed to go dead quiet. The crickets and night owls that had kept the night alive, suddenly abandoned it. And then, through the silence, another sound reached her.

Crashing.

Kamiko was water proficient, and there was more than one way to kill a cowering Lord. A tsunami of dirty water rose from the swamp below, growing higher and higher until it seemed to tower over the mansion, fish tails sticking out, cranes bleating in terror. The wall of water was so tell that it blocked out the moon, and for an agonizing moment, Kakashi stared out the window with his one good eye and Kamiko wondered if he was contemplating drowning or reading her jutsu.

It seemed to be the first as he came rushing back down the hall, snatching her up as he went. Her concentration was shattered and the tsunami that she had been intending to swell into the bedroom and drown the Lord, came crashing down into the mansion as a whole. The entire structure threw to the side as the wave swirled into every crevice, open window and door. Kamiko saw a catfish flop by the size of Kakashi's biggest hound, although he didn't notice. He was too busy carrying her like a sack of flour to stop and think about how sound her strategy had been.

Kakashi reached the end of the hall in waist high water and lost no time in throwing Kamiko out, trusting her to find her own footing. With a shaky hop and a skip, she rode the broken roof tiles to the ground, landing with a genially nauseating squish. She shuddered, looking back up to watch for her partner, but the window was empty. With a frustrated growl, she realized he was probably going to complete the mission, despite her interruption. If he had just let her finish her jutsu, it would be over with by now!

Before she could pull her foot out of the mud and make a move to intervene again, a body came flying out of the mansion like a paper bird caught on the wind. A long streamer that she realized was a sash trailed like a kite string as it came plunging down before her. His plop was sudden and muted, like when you skip a rock but don't manage to get any skips. A thunk and then overwhelming disappointment. It was the same feeling as the Lord's groan bubbled in the sludge. And then he was scrambling to get up, only to slip and fall again on his own soiled robes. Kamiko looked back at the window, but it was still empty, though she couldn't shake the feeling that Kakashi was still watching. Was it a test? Did he not think she would do it? Maybe it was punishment for running ahead. Perhaps it was both a test and a punishment, but she absolutely did not want to think of it as a prize.

"I'll kill you for this!" The Lord seemed to realize she was standing there and what her purpose ultimately was. He spat at her, sending hate and mire every which way. His revulsion seemed to jar her out of her limpness, and she pulled her feet up, using chakra to buffer her from sinking again.

"You have threatened the safety of these people by killing their rightful leader and governing them as you pleased." Kamiko hissed and whipped out a kunai. "It is you who will die."

When they passed through the gates of Konoha, Kakashi shed his death mask once again and Kamiko couldn't bring herself to take another step as it happened. He stopped to look at her, giving her that easy going lopsided smirk, and she returned it with a long, analyzing stare.

"Why did you do it?" She heard herself ask. The sun was bright and hot on the top of her blond head and this wasn't exactly the time or place for this…but she had to know. They'd run all night long, but before the debrief or the reports, she wanted to know why.

"The question is: why did you try to?" He returned gently. She hated him for being so mild, like she was fragile and might break. 'Tell that to the damn mansion', she wanted to snarl.

"Because if you keep completing these missions by yourself, you're going to wind up nothing more than a tool!"

"Isn't that what Shinobi are? Tools?" He asked, sliding his hands in his pockets. He didn't mind the Chuunin at the check in station that were gawking at them, or the civilians that hurried by, not wanting to get caught up if it came to blows. Enraged, Kamiko grabbed a shuriken from her pouch and threw it at him. He didn't flinch as it staked into the ground between his toes.

"Pick it up, wonder boy! Tell me the difference between you two." Obliging out of curiosity, Kakashi bent and retrieved the throwing star. He turned it over in his hands, spun it on his finger, then folded it over his knuckles like a card trick. He was intimately familiar with it, as if it were an extension of his arm. But when he looked back up at her and she saw that he wasn't going to be able to tell her the difference, she deflated. He fiddled with it some more before she stalked up to him and grabbed it from his hand.

"It doesn't have a heartbeat." She snapped and clutched the metal. His face didn't show any awe or surprise, only trifling interest, and it sparked her to keep going. "You, Hatake, do. That's the difference. I don't take kindly to you comparing me to a kunai. I have breath, I have eyes. Don't you see them?"

"What's your point?" His voice took on a hard edge, like he understood where she was going and did not want to follow.

"I'm not going to just sit by and watch you fade away into some dull knife. You are worth more than that. The village owes you more than that." She poked him square in the chest and watched him furrow his eyebrow dangerously. For some reason, this was perilous territory she was thoughtlessly waltzing into.

"It is my job to protect the village. Not the other way around." He said sharply.

"What is the point of you, if you work your whole life for something you never plan on enjoying?" He stepped away from her then, like he was retreating from her idealism. With a shake of his head, Kakashi shed that angry edge, slipping on his mask of amusement.  
It was times like these when she doubted her ability to read him. He wore so many masks that she couldn't keep up!  
All she had been trying to do was keep him from wearing that one…keep him from becoming the reaper yet again. But he'd taken on the mission without a second thought. He'd stolen her kill out from under her. She'd raised her weapon, but the Lord was dead before she could blink.

"Who knows?" Kakashi sighed, feigning a tired smile. Not wanting to lose to that smile, Kamiko grabbed his arm. The deadly glint in his eye was back, but his grin didn't falter.

"Let me wear it next time." She said quietly. He cocked his head, not understanding what she meant, but it didn't matter. "Let me carry you for once. Or else…or else we'll lose you to the wave." The sincerity stung. Kunoichi were not weak little girls who gushed over their feelings. They were deadly warriors, capable of stopping lesser men in their tracks. So this honesty was rather raw and hadn't seen the light of day in some time. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, hoping to use some of that deadly charm to shield her vulnerable heart, but he was gaping at her; Brow raised, eye wide, mask puffing out with his breath. He was surprised, she realized. And then he lightly placed his hand on top of hers, and in a voice just barely above a whisper, said,  
"Kamiko...I will never let you take someone's life if I could do it for you." They were so close that she could see the individual threads of his mask as they formed over his lips.  
"I am not some weak little girl." She pouted, knowing her anger had vanished under his intimacy.  
"That's true, but you have a heartbeat. And I will make sure it stays that way."  
And then he was gone. Kamiko faltered a step with his sudden departure, and then just stood there staring at the space he had been.

"Hanabira-san...?" A voice said. It sounded like she was underwater and someone was calling to her from the surface. But she didn't want to breathe just yet. She had to turn this over in her mind, stare at it from a hundred different angles. She had to recreate it, destroy it, and then desperately discover it again. This idea...  
"Hanabira-san!" A hand came down on her shoulder and the world snapped back into focus. It was there, it was done.  
"Hm? Oh, Muzuku." Kamiko looked at the Chuunin who had been manning the check in station. They'd graduated in the same class together, but he had always preferred to stick close to the village, as opposed to going on missions.  
"Are you alright? He didn't...hurt you did he?" He checked nervously.  
"Who, Hatake?" She asked and then laughed. "No! He was just...giving me some advice." Muzuku didn't seem to quite believe her but that was okay, because she was lying.  
Advice? He hadn't given her advice! He'd given her a heart attack! And he'd left the lingering sensation that her heart was going to flutter whenever she saw him. The realization had taken root in her and, not knowing what to do, she wrestled with it.  
She liked him...didn't she?  
She liked his stupid masks, and his silent Bushido. She liked their synergy. She liked his familiarity.  
Yes. That was it. She liked him.  
Maybe she'd swallowed too much swamp water, or hit her head on the way down the mansion roof. Inoperable trauma would be the only thing that could make her do such a one-eighty. She went from wanting to beat him to wanting to kiss him. She suddenly found herself fantasizing over pulling off all his masks and seeing his true face-the face of that little boy he'd buried for a decade. She wanted to meet him, and she wanted to take him in her arms and promise that nothing bad will happen ever again. She wouldn't leave him like the others had.

She waved off Muzuku's worry with a blushing smile (ignoring the fact that she was pulling on a mask just like her partner) and then set off for the admin building. So he thought she was the only one with a heartbeat, huh? That he was immune? Oh how thrilling it was going to be to prove him wrong!


	20. The Land of Snow (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara x OC / OC Adventure

They come more frequently when it's almost time for a _Purga_ , the nightmares. And they weren't like the usual snap yourself out of it dreams either. These were Tsukuyomi induced. I was trapped in their depths until it was through with me, ebbing and twisting, teasing and torturing. It didn't help that Gaara was such a light sleeper...or then, maybe it did help? Living half of your life without sleeping could make anyone jumpy, but he only woke up if I hit him or thrashed. That's how we knew it was really bad, when I would lash out. That's how I knew it was time for a trip to the hole.  
This night was no different.

Gaara kissed me goodnight before rolling over and falling asleep. He'd had a long day. Daimyo Fukuyoka was in village and had been sticking his nose everywhere it didn't belong. It was a chore to keep up with the fat man all day. That, and managing not to punch him in his sweaty, round face. Gaara had parked himself in bed without a second thought for anything else, not that I was complaining. We fooled around plenty as it was. I could give him a night off, I supposed. He was asleep before I even found a comfortable position and then it was the life-long battle of shoving the memories aside so I could sleep.

Giia was still a prominent figure, of course, but she was contently joined with all the other people I had killed in my lifetime. They weren't so unpleasant company anymore, I was almost used to the sight of them behind my eyelids, but they were bothersome to ignore. When I finally managed to put them all to rest for the night, I slipped off into blissful sleep. I dreamt of ramen until the noodles turned whip like and strangled me, I dreamt of Hanasaka Lake until the white caps turned crimson with blood, and I dreamt of Teiko until I saw her ashen dead body and I was holding the knife. My dreams soured like my yin was over powering my yang. My _black_ was seeping into the light parts of my soul and singeing them, making them crumble in anguish. Darkness I was used to, corruption was something else entirely.  
I hadn't been this snared since the first time I had been sucked into the _Tsukuyomi;_ The monochrome world of red and black pain. It was always there in the back of my mind, or maybe ingrained on every strand of my DNA. My great aunt had told me my clan had always possessed a natural connection to the world of illusions, the _Tsukuyomi_ being the most powerful of them all. Then again, she hadn't been able to explain my connection to it. All my mutations aside, I was _powerful._ Or rather, my power was substantial in its own right and it seemed to feel that I had no business telling it what to do. It ruled me most of the time, for most of my life. And it liked to rear its ugly head right around this time of year. Right around the time when my soul imploded on itself.

"It really is a pity." A voice said, and I opened my eyes to the red sky and the black earth. I stood on the ether of the universe and it rippled around the soles of my feet. The voice was body less, but I knew it's tone anywhere.  
"What is?" I asked in return, already tired of this game. There was variation to the taunting, but it remained generally the same: I was damned.  
"This game isn't fun anymore." The voice responded, swirling around me like a miasma of condescension.  
"That _is_ a shame." I shrugged. Sometimes I wondered if maybe this was just the sick and twisted side of myself flaunting its masochistic flair, but I always concluded that I could never argue with my brain like I did with my ravaged soul.  
"You find my warnings funny, do you?" A pale white shape materialized a little ways in front of me. It wasn't necessarily human, no arms or legs or face. Just a blob of negativity come to riddle me with nightmares.  
"I find them redundant." I glared at it. It mocked me with its silhouette, masquerading as human when we both knew otherwise. It could be anyone, in fact, it was everyone. The particles of spiritual energy that made up the haze was attuned to the very worst of my heart, and it loved to remind me of it. "Besides," I continued, "Yuki knew I never listened to him anyway." I finally worked up the nerve to name the voice he would apparently take for the night, a voice I knew so well. Factoring in all the time I had lost from being unconscious here and there, it'd been about five years since he passed. Of all the deaths, his was the only one that truly still plagued me...and I knew it.  
"Perhaps if you had listened to me, you could have saved me." The apparition came into sharp focus, sliding on Yuki's face like a mask at the Summer festival. He was wearing his usual Suna uniform, although that had not been the last thing I saw my guard in.  
"Perhaps if _you_ had listened to _me_ , you wouldn't have run up there to begin with!" I snapped back, but seeing his face chinked my armor. _It wasn't him! It wasn't him! It wasn't!_ I didn't want to face his blue eyes anymore than I wanted to face my own every morning. Perhaps it was true-I had reached the pinnacle of self loathing. Was it possible to hate myself but still find myself worthy of love and life? It was the problem I encountered with every new day. A problem that took all of the dead faces seared on my mind to comprehend. Each of them led me to a milestone in my quest for the answer. And their assistance had cost them dearly.

"Should I listen to you now? I think you should try again." Yuki spread his arms out wide like he was displaying something before him with pride, but the scenery behind him shifted. The _Tsukuyomi_ had been activated and was transporting us somewhere I absolutely did not want to go.  
_"No, no, no, no, no, no-"_ I chanted as I turned tail and ran. There was no escape on this endless plain. No exit or off button. There wasn't even a way for you to run far enough away without facing it. It was like running in place. I never moved an inch. When you're a child and you play hide and go seek, children think that if they just cover their eyes and can't see you, that you won't be able to see them either. That's how I felt. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. All I could do was cover my eyes and pray to who ever never listened that Yuki couldn't find me-that that thing couldn't find me-and that he wouldn't see how I shuddered at the thought of reliving this another time.  
It took years and years, but I eventually came to terms with the death of my mother. She had been abusive and evil, but she had loved me at some point. She'd just turned vengeful when the man of her dreams had left her with an unwanted present and never returned. Not exactly a viable excuse but it was an explanation at least. She was not born the devil she died as. Azumamaru in turn, had not exactly abandoned her, but had been forbidden from ever contacting us after his family found out what he had done. I didn't even know his name until after he died and I was poised to become his heir. His death was not my fault, but I blamed myself all the same. After all, he died of an illness. If there wasn't anyone to shoulder the burden, I might as well accept it. I was what broke his heart, after all.  
Down the list, there were the Arai guards I killed. My uncle Azito tried to due Yuki and I harm. It was self defense...at least that's what I tell myself. What started out as self-defense had quickly spiraled into showing off with uncapped malice. I had a way of losing myself to the _black_. Azito had lived, only barely, and I'd hidden my retching from Yuki behind a wall in the garden. I dry heaved behind a rose bush until I could barely stand. I'd looked into every single one of their eyes and grinned as I slaughtered them. I never told anyone how wonderful it had been, or how disgusted I still was with myself. The whole trek to Takigakure and back had been just another disaster along the road of disasters in my life.  
After that it was the Shogun of Toranjento village. His death was the only one that never bothered me, though. He deserved his fate the moment he imprisoned Parra, Dosiei, and the rest of the chakra sensitive townsfolk that sheltered me during my time with Taka. In some ways he reminded me of Daimyo Fukuyoka; he was fat and sweaty and way out of his league.  
But then there was the war.

I killed a lot of things in the war, and very few of them were actually people. Zetsu clones and previously dead Shinobi didn't trouble my sleep. The only death that plagued my dreams from that fateful week was the death of Nara Shikaku, my adoptive father. I hadn't been able to save him, and even though I was not the creature who had ultimately killed him, it still felt like I was responsible. Father's were simply my cross to bear. Yoshino and I had discussed it many times, some dry eyed sessions, but for the most part we never held it together. The scar that remained on my heart after his passing never went away, but eventually the pain dulled and I forgave the part of me that still believed it was my fault. If I had just reached a little more, held on for a little longer, been just a fraction better-I dreamt of saving him, and the only thing that soured that story...was waking up.  
Lastly, the only ghost left on my conscious, was Yuki. Son of the Chikyu elder, anxiously preparing to take his family's title, dead before twenty-two, thanks to his secret heritage. As the protector of the Suna Power Sphere, he sacrificed his life to protect our country from the meteors threatening our world, and connected the Crystal Net with Tama. I'll never let myself forget that day, or the words he said. Or what I'd cried...  
"Don't you dare go up there!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, leaping at the blue haired boy. Boy-  
"I'm sorry, my lady! I have to! I have to save you, no matter the cost!" He'd darted out of my reach and was up the staircase before my short legs could follow. He'd always been faster than me.  
"No! Please Yuki! You don't have to do this! Gaara can take care of-"  
"The Kazekage can protect this village, no problem, but his reach cannot extend to every border of the Land of Wind! Millions will die." It unnerved me how rational his perspective had been, even as he raced to his death. But I didn't care about the other people. They could die for all I cared. I didn't want to lose him, my guardian, my friend. Yuki had been there for me at one of my darkest moments. He'd gone with me to Takigakure to confront a past I didn't know I had and he'd protected me when everything had fallen apart. I couldn't lose him to this! I couldn't let him go willingly! I couldn't let him go, period.  
I tore open a portal in front of him, hoping to send him back to his home, or maybe the open desert so he'd cool off, but he cut right through it with his chakra cancelling ability. I roared after him in frustration and desperation. He was my guardian because he could render me useless, he could save me from myself. But now he was using it against me! He was keeping me from saving him! When he reached the top step that led to the roof, I lunged for the back of his shirt and couldn't believe it when I'd gotten a fistful...but he sloughed out of his jacket like an after thought, and it was that single action that sent me to my knees. We are taught in literature that you cannot force something or someone to stay in a place they do not wish to. You can cage a bird but it will fly away given the chance. I could lock Yuki in the basement but...millions would die.  
And he would never forgive me.

Black tears welled in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks like I was crying ink. It dripped to the roof and sizzled against the sand stone like acid. It was monstrous and devastatingly beautiful. The tears clouded my vision as Yuki slowed to a walk, arm outstretched to the center of the flat roof. There was an old emblem there, one that was worn with time and weather, bleached and crumbled, one I'd stared at and thrown up on a dozen times. It was there that he stood and there that lit up a brilliant green, the jewel in his palm blossoming into power. There were five Power Spheres, one in each great village, one to each special family. When they all activated at once, they created a net that enveloped the known world, and right then meteors were falling from the sky. Yuki had been right. Gaara could save Suna, but he couldn't save the whole country. There were thousands of small villages and outpost and at least a million people who didn't reside within our walls.  
Yuki had been right and I hated him for it.

I screamed and screamed, banging my fists against the ground like I was a three year old having a tantrum, but my coping mechanisms were still new. They weren't ready for a trauma like this. Sobs tore out of me as Yuki drifted up into the pillar of green light, ascending like an angel, leaving this demon behind. And then the net had been cast and the world was covered in soft luminous chakra. I could still feel it's radiance on my skin if I closed my eyes and thought about all the best things in the world. It had been pure good-the kind of jutsu that erased all the rotten and dreadful things about us and made us clean again. A rectifying and embracing spell. The world was a caterpillar and this was our cocoon.  
When we emerged, the meteors had stopped, the sky was clear, and Yuki was dead.  
His divine body had slowly sank back down and crumpled into my arms. During the entire event, I had not moved, had not blinked, had not stopped screaming until his limp head rested on my chest. Only then had my screams turned to sobs, broken and retched. I had not stopped him, and he had saved everyone. He was dead but all I wanted to do was go kill all the people he had saved out of spite. How could he do this to me? How could he leave me like this? For what, for them? They didn't deserve his sacrifice! Gaara and Hiniku had found me rocking back and forth, Yuki's limp body curled in my arms, muttering nonsense into his ear and stroking his pale blue hair. Out of all the times I had been lost inside myself, right then had been the worst. The physical torture Orochimaru had subjected me to paled in comparison to losing this boy. _Boy_ -  
He wasn't a boy, Daagana. He had been a man. A man who sacrificed everything to save me and the people of his village and country. The hole that I fell into had been the worst yet because I didn't see any reason to come back. They took his life and didn't deserve it, so why should I associate with the likes of them?  
There had been a lot of vomiting after that. And I never went to that roof ever again.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem like you got through to me. Shall we play again?" The reflective surface of the black lake mirrored my face when I finally opened my eyes. I was on my knees covering my ears with my hands. Had I been screaming? Probably. Was I crying? Definitely. Was this anywhere near over? Never-  
Again and again, the malignant parts of my soul forced me to relive his death over and over. What else could I say? What else should I have done?  
I should have kept chasing him, I should have opened more than one portal, I should have grabbed again when he danced out of my reach. I should have done everything I could to save him! I should have-

"Daagana! Daagana!" I was torn from my nightmare to Gaara shaking me violently. When I was finally able to process, I knew my eyes had gone black from the murky edges around my vision, and there was a small cut across Gaara's forehead. A sign that I had lashed out in my sleep. His sand still protected him, even without his tailed beast, but while he was sleeping, it was not as efficient. I'd even given him a black eye once. That had been a weird story to tell the office the following morning.  
I gripped his arms in return, using his presence to ground myself in the real world.  
This was real, this was real.  
None of that had been real.  
But the truth of the matter was...the Tsukuyomi _was_ real, just not physical.  
"You were having a nightmare?" Gaara voiced as he helped me sit up. I massaged my aching head. The pounding never went away when it was this close to time for a purge.  
"Mmm, a bad one." I croaked. He was up on his knees surveying any potential damage. He wasn't the only one who got hurt during these stints in wonderland.  
"Who was it about, this time?"  
Gaara and I had to learn to talk to each other. Neither of us could be called skilled communicators, but there were just too many instances that things couldn't go left unsaid. So, we vowed that we would tell each other everything, regardless of the hurt it would cause one another. So far, it hadn't killed us, although there were times (such as this) that I wished I hadn't confided everything in him. I wasn't used to having no reserve, no back up. He was it, he had it all. If he ever turned from me, there would be no recovery. Not that he would ever do that. But the unease was still there. A whole childhood of confusion was not going to calm itself in a few easy years. I pinched the bridge of my nose, wishing for some sort of sharp object to shove into my brain, but sighed out the answer.  
"Snow."  
"Snow?" Gaara's voice made me look up.  
The world was starting to tilt out of proportion.  
"Wait, what-" I started. Yuki, I had said Yuki. Why did he say snow? Why did I say snow? "Snow-"

A portal yawned open underneath us, consuming the whole bed and swallowing us with it. The world dropped out from below like someone had let the bottom drop out of reality and we plunged into space. Wind rushed up under me and savagely sliced at my skin and night shirt. Of all the nights to not wear pants! The air was frigid and howled as Gaara and I went shooting down like falling stars. I aimlessly flipped over and under, around and around. I couldn't keep myself straight or even figure out which way was up. All I saw was a blur of flailing limbs and a maroon smudge of Gaara's hair above me. It was dark out and I'd somehow ported us hundreds of feet in the air. Gaara lost his grip on my arm when we fell through the portal and was tumbling in the air above me, wind whipping through his long red hair.  
He needed a hair cut.  
I fell with my back to the ground, wherever that happened to be, and watched the misty portal shrivel from existence without my command. It had opened and closed by itself, revealing behind it a sky that I didn't recognize.  
"My, my. What had you gone and done now?" The words were clear, no distortion from wind or the falling. Like they'd been whispered into my ear, or into my mind at the most intimate time. My head snapped to the side where the false Yuki was falling beside me, but his hair didn't move and his skin didn't chap. He was a ghost.  
What had I done?  
"Daagana!" Gaara's cry was wrenched away with the wind and I looked to him wildly. Could he see the ghost? Was he really here?! "Take my hand!" He screamed and it was like his words caught hold of me. His arm was outstretched, trailing mere feet above me, desperately. A hook on a line.  
"It would make more sense just to open another portal." Yuki yawned and then had the audacity to tuck his arms under his head like he was taking a nap as the rest of us fell to our doom.  
Although, he had a point.  
Immediately, I twisted over to face that on coming doom. Seeing the trees zoom up to meet us almost sent me into a panic, but I quickly crossed my hands over my chest, visualizing where I wanted to go:  
Home.  
I sliced my arms out, a gesture not usually needed, but a glorious portal tore open in the space below us. A burst of joy escaped my throat as we fell into the gate...and then through it. It wisped around us like smoke from a fire for a moment before dissolving, not having transported us anywhere! My joy turned to disbelief, and then descended into horror.  
The true sign it was time for a purge?  
When the _black_ stopped listening to me.

I tore open another portal, and another. Each one evaporating like the mist that covered the Nara meadow on spring mornings. Finally, when I could actually make out the treetops, Gaara grabbed the only thing he could-my hair-and wrenched me back to him. He wrapped one arm around me and stretched out his other hand to the ground, summoning his sand.  
Panic still bobbed in my chest but the thought that Gaara always had a way out made my fright lessen.  
Until no sand rose to meet his call.  
First time in his life, by the look he made. Theoretically, Gaara had an unlimited amount of material at his disposal. All he had to do was concentrate on churning the earth and creating more sand. Fighting him was the same; Sand gourd at hand or not. So why was it that there was no sand for him to claim? I gaped at the ground, wracking my hysterical brain for an answer.  
We could be over a body of water. The sand on the bottom would have further to go and would be weighted down.  
We could be...somewhere that didn't have dirt? A place made of wood or metal? That sounded stupid though.  
But regardless, the earth provided me with no answer. It was just white and bleak as ever. Like a blank canvas, willing to take on any speculation I came up with. White as-

"Brace!" Both of Gaara's arms wrapped around my back and head, and his legs hugged mine as we finally crashed landed.


	21. Beer Made of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan x OC

"Jashin, it's really coming down." Kori muttered as she gazed out the tiny window of the room in the inn. The rain was pouring in sheets, like the whole world was under a waterfall. Her intention had been to be frugal by picking this little run down place, but discounts always ended in one disaster or another. For instance, the inn was full and only had one bedroom to spare...with one bed.  
Kori glanced back at her traveling companion with a grimace.   
"You're taking my Lord's name in vain now too?" The grey haired man said. He was perched on a low stool by the door, long legs sticking out, back leaning against the wall. He was too big for this room, too big for this town. Despite knowing him for as long as she had, his infamy never ceased to astound her.   
"Why not?" She asked, and turned from the rain drenched window. "He seems pretty vain to me." She paused at the end of the narrow bed, eyeing it out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to have that discussion just yet. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that the moment she brought it up, he'd say something stupid and the whole mission would be blown by her temper. Hidan always knew exactly what to say to rile her, and very few things ever survived. This mission was too important to turn out like that though. They needed this intel to continue with their plan, and it was why she had opted to come like this: in plain clothes, staying at a run down inn, demoting herself like some sort of commoner. It would be worth it in the long run, she knew. Damn her impatience...  
Instead of instigating, Kori kicked through Hidan's legs towards the door.  
"Where are you going, gorgeous?" He lulled. He'd been resting his head against the wall, but as she passed he came alive. Almost before he opened his eyes, he was grabbing for her.  
Her kunai came down with finality and pierced through his hand.  
There was a long pause, while her eyes yearned to take in the carnage, and he grinned at the blood seeping from his palm.   
"Stop being such an idiot." Kori managed and released the dagger. "I'm going out."   
They both ignored the bright red pooling on the floor, it wasn't like this was the first time she'd made him bleed. She tried to kill him dozens of times a day, but it never seemed to work...and she was willing to admit she never tried _that_ hard.  
She grabbed her long black cloak from beside the bed and slammed the door behind her as she left. It was missing the telltale red clouds of the dawn, but after the war and all the notoriety, one couldn't afford to be Akatsuki and be this close to Konoha.   
  
The tiny village they'd stopped in was nearly deserted from the rain, but she ducked into a nearby store that seemed to have a little bit of everything. She shook out her blue and black hair at the door, careful to avoid eye contact with anyone inside. The last thing she needed was to kill anyone by accident. As she browsed the liquor aisle, a thought that occurred to her often popped into her head. Had she been in the Akatsuki during the war and survived, there was no way she wouldn't be recognized by her hair, like how Hidan would be. As it were, she was just another Mizushima from Konoha that people didn't know. There were some days that she wished it weren't so, wished that everyone knew her name and that of her people. Because they were going to accomplish what the others could not. They were going to succeed where the great mighty Uchiha had failed.   
But, in the end, there was a small victory in being able to buy alcohol without being arrested. She ran back to the inn with a pack of beer and jerky under her arm while she shielded herself from the rain with her sleeve.   
  
Hidan was in the same position she'd left him. Even the blood pool remained, but his eyes were dark and stormy, a sign she was probably going to regret stabbing him. In an effort to end the fight before it began, she threw him a can of beer. An offering. Broodily, he glanced from side to side like someone was going to judge him for giving up his grudge for alcohol. But after a moment, he popped the tab and took a nice long swig. Kori settled uneasily on the end of the bed, leaving her drenched cloak by the door. The room wasn't big enough for them to have any personal space, and she felt like she could feel his breath on her neck. The dampness from the window made her face feel sticky and the heat of the day refused to be washed away from the air. It was one of those sickly summer storms that offered no relief from the warmth. Trying to seem indifferent, Kori opened a can for herself, and soon his breath on her neck was not unwelcome.   
  
"Why me?" Hidan's voice made Kori open her eyes. She was laying fully on the bed, jerky wrappers crunching under her as she moved.   
"What?" She smacked her lips together. Water. She wanted water. How many beers did she have?   
"Why'd you pick me for this mission? Why not _him_?" Hidan still adorned his stool like a sculpture, and the alcohol must have been messing with her eyes, because all she could see when she looked at him was that jawline, the bare chest, those purple eyes that were gazing at her half lidded. How many beers did he have?  
This line of questioning wasn't unexpected though. Hidan had not hidden his feelings about her choosing someone else over him. In every respect but one, he was her second, her go to. All but one. The only one that apparently mattered to him.  
"You're talents were better suited for this." She delivered the line she had prepared, and was thankful that some things couldn't be drowned with beer.   
"Why him?" Hidan asked next, his eyes turning the shade of a sea storm at dawn; purple, deadly, and oh so incredibly sexy.  
"What about him?" Kori swallowed, but it stuck in her dry throat like a garrote.   
"Why did you pick him to be your lover?" He asked. The only aspect he cared about seemed to be this; her heart.   
Hidan stood slowly. He knew if he moved any faster she'd take it as a threat, so he slunk, inch by inch, until he was leaning over her on the bed. "You know he can't feel. He doesn't have any skin." One of his black painted nails glided towards the clasps of her vest, ever so slowly. Kori eyed all of this with her good eye, blood unusually calm in her veins. He was not asking or waiting for permission, she knew. He simply did not want her to stop him until he'd gone as far as he wanted. "Unlike me." He continued, popping the first button at her throat. "Unlike you."   
"Your point?" Her words came out sharp, but by the look on his face, she knew he was too drunk to be afraid of her, which was his mistake. Unfortunately, she was also too drunk to anticipate that.    
"Wouldn't you rather be with someone you know you can please? Someone who longs for your touch?" His knee jutted into the mattress, causing her to slide into him even more. The room was so inconceivably tiny, she had nowhere to go, even if she wished it. Which...she didn't.   
"Sasori longs for my touch." She said his name just to make Hidan mad. Her third, their teammate, her lover, the Red Scorpion. For a long time it had just been her and Hidan, rebuilding all the world it seemed like, but when Sasori came into the picture, the immortal punk got jealous.   
"A longing that will never be sated thanks to his desperation." He continued.   
"Desperation?" She asked, momentarily snapped from her fog.   
"Honestly, what kind of man gives up his body? He doesn't understand what he's missing." The last clasp was open on her vest and he smoothly continued with the buttons on her shirt and pants.  
"Where as when you touch me," in a quick change, Hidan thrust his hand under her back and dragged her under him, "I quake."  
His nose brushed against hers as he licked her bottom lip. His breath smelled like sour wheat and addiction, something she was intimately familiar with.   
  
To her loose beer brain, his argument was sound. It _would_ make more sense to share her bed with a man instead of a puppet, to drag her nails up his arms and moan as he bleeds, instead of getting splinters. Her clothes were undone, and the bagginess only made her aware of how much she wanted them off. Her mind dragged up the fact that Hidan never wore a shirt, and her hands moved without her permission. She dug her fingers into him and heard a deep roar in his chest in response. His mouth was crashing down on hers a second later, and then he was on top of her and she was tearing at everything: clothing, flesh, hair. She wanted him to feel just as desperately as he wanted, as only he could. She wanted to be the one to make his eyes roll back and thunder strike through them.   
  
Lightning clapped in the sky outside the room as the dense air swirled around the two bodies, and when morning finally broke through the storm, Kori awoke, and her first thought was,  
"I suppose that's one way to discuss a bed." Shady beams of cloudy morning made it so she could see Hidan's arm and leg slung over her. If they had been anyone else, she figured it would have been romantic, but too her, it felt possessive. She pushed his limbs off, but paused at the sight of her scratched up arms. Hidan couldn't be bothered to wake, far too comfortable with her to think of danger, but Kori only grew more furious as she stared at him.   
"He's not a puppet anymore!" She suddenly hissed and tore out of the bed. He woke with a start as she pulled on her clothes and still wet cloak.   
"Huh--what?"   
"He has a body, you idiot!" She screamed, afraid that the sudden pounding in her head was about six hours too late. Disoriented or not, he wasn't fast enough to stop her from leaving and she dashed out into the morning where they both knew he couldn't follow.   
  
She wasn't crazy enough to think that Sasori would be mad about her sleeping with someone else, especially Hidan. But to her...it felt wrong. Despite her ambition, despite his lack of humanity...she was still a woman, and he a man. Her father once told her that one could have both a soulmate and a true love. At the time she thought that it had been his attempt to justify sleeping with the chamber maid, but it seemed that years later, his words rang true. How infuriating! 


End file.
